Goddess of Death
by angelsmystique
Summary: Is the Goddess of Death too much trouble for the gundam pilots?...Or, will she find her counterpart among them?
1. Chapter 1

Does anyone have any idea how confusng it is to be half asleep with a headache, attempting to submit something when there are no directions to submit? yeah, this is my first story, ive gotten many compliments on it from my friends. i really hope you like it...if you're even bothering to read it.

anywho...

disclaimer: i own nothing...cept the words coming outa my head..or mouth...or throat...damnit,ive confused myself...plz dont sue, i dont have the money, neither does my father or my mother...we are poor...my father has even thought about getting rid of the dsl and going to dial up...(grimacing)i have bad memories of dial up.

Goddess of Death

Prologue:

It was cold and rainy outside. The snow fell indefinitely from an endless sea of midnight blue. The thunder was loud and ferocious while the lightning was equally ferocious but so bright that, for nearly a second, the entire country town and the valley below could be seen. A figure passed by wearing a cloak of the same color of the sky. The hood covered their whole face stopping the casual eye of a young child watching the figure go by from figuring out whether or not the mysterious person was male or female or human at all

The child watched the figure go by. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped, turning to face the child and in the dead of night in the blinding flash of lighting the little girl in question could clearly see the eyes, glowing a beautiful steel gray color were that of a females. Then the child heard something. Like the ringing of a thousand illustrious bells, a voice called out to the child. Soft at first, but then clear, and finally soft again as it died away.

_"Sleep my beautiful child. Sleep and when you wake up, the world as we know it will be yours, for I am a speaker of words. I know who you are, child. You, Alexandria Racello, will become the great Goddess of Death. You will meet five beautiful yet dangerous young men and you will meet your counterpart in the land of heaven. The great Warrior Woman. But all this will not happen in this time of 1996. You will wake up in the year 184 A.C. where you will flourish in a world of wonders. Sleep now, my beautiful child, and let the world fear you when you wake up as your true self."_

The child then fell. On top of a window seat where the window swung open to bring in the harsh rains drenching everything in its contact, the child fell into a deep sleep. The figure outside, knowing the fact that she was dieing from all of this, smiled her last smile. The black leather pants she wore fell as she fell. In the blink of an eye, all that was left of the mysterious soothsayer was only a pile of clothes in the wind.

?Fin 4 now?

this is only the beginning...since ive ben writing this for almost two and a half years now...and i just figured out that u can't exactly put a twenty thousand word story up as one chapter cause that would be ludicrous, i'll find a way to keep up with the story...by the time i get all of it up...i'll have gotten a lot farther...i also have spring break in next week, so ill be writing alot...so, if you can, be a nice person and give feedback...it would be much abliged if you would...plus, if i get good feedback from anybody, i'll have a goal to shoot at in regards to sticking my story on this site. until then, adios chicos!


	2. 500 years in the future

500 years into the future-184 A.C

The child, Alexandria Racello, still slept only because of her unstable sleep. She now slept in a capsule in a lab owned by a crazy scientist who was asked to try and figure out a way to revive her. He hated the government. But anybody, with any knowledge, knew of the 500 year old child who was kept alive by un-known ways all the way back from 1996. So he took the capsule and scanned everything. For 72 hours he had worked and tested this child. She was the same age as his own little "Soldier to be." It was late at night and he was planning on going to bed. He needed rest. Every day, he trained his little "soldier to be" to be the perfect assassin and the perfect fighter, or in other simpler words, the perfect soldier. He trained him in piloting, fighting, reading, hacking, and anything else a good soldier would need and more. It was when he was going to turn off the light, that the small beep caught his ear. He hardly heard it, but it was there. It couldn't have been. Then another beep and another, until a rapid succession of beeps could be heard.

The little "soldier to be" hearing loud noises, ran in to find the whole machine making loud beeps as the child's heartbeat sped up to alarming speeds. The scientist had a huge grin on his face to show that he was truly as crazy as crazy could be. The little boy was ever silent, not a muscle in his face had twitched. But that soon changed as a scream reverberated through the walls of the metal room, from inside the capsule. The boy, now shocked to feel the floor shaking, stared wide-eyed at the capsule as it shook. The hinges of its doors rattling and finally bursting open with a loud boom as the capsule's resident was thrown onto the floor. Her hair, a startling blonde, was mixed with streaks of midnight blue; the color dark enough to look black but light enough to look blue. She lay on the ground panting, the bones of her ribs showing clear against her pale skin. Her shirt hung off her body because she had grown out of it. She looked at the two residents of the room; a short boy probably around the same age as herself, and a crazy person just standing there, watching her watching him.

When she finally found her voice she said, "Who are you?" The older man smiled a cold smile. He replied, "My name is Doctor J, But you can call me J. This boy right here is 01. What is your name?"

"My name is Alexandria Racello."


	3. Chapter, the third

jeeze, i am sucha nitwit...i started posting last night...and it never once crossed my mind that nothing was happening...so, instead of one chapter...i added two, hoping to get the ball rolling...maybe i'll get more out of this, then with the prologue...possibly...hopefully...

So, yeah, its kick butts day..and i got to miss school on an impromptu field trip to to the votech school bout thirty minutes away from good old v-town...and thats completely off topic here.

screw what i have to say...you dont care...you're here for stories. not for my jabbering.

Disclaimer: i own nothing! although i would like to own something...but, i dont...so, yeah...

here it is...Chapter, the third(charles dickens, ha!)

The next day when Alex woke up, she was in a bare room. Everything was cold and gray. It was like someone took an eraser and took away all the color of life. She got up and walked to the door. She went to grab the doorknob, but instead of the doorknob being grabbed by her hand, it came straight to her. The door opened for her and as she walked out, it closed behind her. She walked down a long hall to a room that had a hand scanner on it. She looked at the door and as she looked, she heard odd sounds coming from the other side. There were keys being pushed, someone was grunting, and there was an odd mechanical whirr sound. She looked at the door and then at the hand scanner and thought to herself, darn it, I wish I could see what was in there. Then, to her surprise, the door opened, but no one was there. But the whirr sound was coming from a big machine like capsule and the grunting was coming from inside while the keys being pushed were coming from Doctor J who was monitoring what was coming from inside the capsule like thingy. Or so Alex thought. As she entered, Doctor J turned to her, surprise and cold anger toward her for interrupting him with 01's training. As she stood there, once again, watching him watching her, the machine stopped and he went back to work clearly saying leave now, I have work to do. So she left.

As 01 was coming out of the capsule thingy, he caught sight of Alex leaving the room. He caught sight of her not even touching the door, but the door miraculously opening on its own for her. Doctor J also caught this because he gave a large gasp realizing the way that Alex had gotten into this room in the first place. As she walked out, they both heard someone call Alex. Apparently, she heard it too and decided to follow the voice. While the door was closing, 01 ran to the door. He opened it and caught sight of Alex going into a random room not far from this room. Doctor J came out and witnessed her going into the room also. Only she was not alone. There was a tall, blonde-haired man with blue eyes. He wore a white robe that covered his feet and he looked to have a golden aura around his head. As Alex passed through the door, the man smiled at 01 and Doctor J and followed Alex through closing the door behind him.

Doctor J and 01 ran down the hall to the room the two people had just occupied. When they opened the door, there was no one in the room. The room was bare. There was nothing in it. No people, no furniture, no windows, one exit, no escape without backtracking through the now open door. They were amazed. Maybe the 500-year-old child was not just any child, but a blessed child. Doctor J shrugged his shoulders and kept an ear out for the troublesome girl as he led 01 back to the training room.


	4. 8 years later

wow, people are reading this. i have now ben doing the happy dance for a very long time. so, shall we pile onwards?i think we shall.

Disclaimer: I own nothin'...wish i did though...

chaper, the fourth (i believe i'm hooked on charles dickens...or it could be because of the book i'm reading for school.)

8 years later-Heaven

"Nancy, I need rooms 2500F, 2501F, 2502F, and 2503F turned down and prepared. I have a lot of people coming in. Make that 2500- 2689F turned down. This war is going to wear us down. I'm just starting to get the hang of this you know." Alex said leveling a glare at the bronze-haired angel named Nancy.

"I know, your just starting to get the hang of it cause it took you eight years to get the hang of it." Nancy replied, checking off all of the rooms to be turned down so that when the killed soldiers came they would have a place to stay. "Lord knows, How many we'll lose to Devlon. Lord Darien is up to his eyeballs in deaths."

"Nancy! It's me that has to actually bring in the death's. Plus I know when and where those death's are going to take place. It's a never ending cycle. Plus, I have help. You know that Warrior woman, Vicky, is one heck of a woman to be able to deal with what she has."

"I know, I know! Hold on a sec." Nancy started walking down the hall with Alex in tow. Alex's dress was long billowy and a sort of silvery blue with her blonde hair down and wavy around her shoulders going down around her butt. She had pretty good bust now and thanks to the choir practices with the choir in Angel city roman catholic church, she now could sing like an angel to. Life in heaven was great but there was always something missing. She watched Nancy pull out a phone which was hanging by the wall and yell into, "Maiden angels. I need maiden angels to turn down rooms 2500- 2689F. We have a another mess-load of soldiers coming in."

Nancy also had a walkie-talkie hooked onto her sash of a belt. The walkie-talkie all of a sudden pfzzed to life and replied, "right away HA. We're on it." Just then about forty angels ran buy holding cleaning items and cans of febreeze. They also had pledge and GLAD garbage bags. Alex watched the angels go by, amazed that after eight years of this life, she was still speechless as to how heavenly angels used pledge, febreeze and GLAD garbage bags(1). Just then, a tall figure with blonde hair and a silvery gold gown came speed walking down the hall. She had blue eyes and long legs with a determined look on her face. This was the head honcho of heaven. Someone on earth would think that God ran heaven, but Oh No! It wasn't god. It was this woman right here. The head goddess of heaven, the strongest person/ woman in the entire universe/solar system/ space time- continuum. This was Victoria LeeAnne Maquoy.(2)

"Have you seen Darien? That oaf has me running circles around here trying to find him. Alex, I don't know how you do it. Running heaven while im not around. Your second in command here because you deal with the people who come in and go out. You deal with Rooms, Food, Cafeteria crap, office crap and you still have a life in Angel City. Tell me how you do it. I've been here for six months and already I'm ready to throttle that idiot. Making me run around in circles like a moron. And he calls himself God. If it wasn't for the two of us he'd fall flat on his flat ass." She hmphed and just stood there looking all the more like she was ready to squash the next person who spoke to her. But it was true. Alex was second in command of heaven only to Vicky herself, and if Darien ever lost either of them, heaven would fall so fast in the standards and he wouldn't know where to turn because between the two of them, they handle all the jobs. He just welcomed people into heaven and walked around making sure everything was clean. It was true though, Behind every great man, there is a woman kicking his ass to get him to get stuff done. In this case, there was two woman kicking the ass of god around. Sadly to say, the next person to talk to Vicky just happened to be one of the maiden angels.

"Vicky?" Marissa said, coming up to Vicky and standing next to her.

"What?" Vicky snapped, getting an evil glint in her eyes. She turned to Marissa and gave her, her worst glare, which was, thanks to one of her new friends, Heero Yuy, pretty damn evil considering she was just as sadistic as he was. Possibly even worse, since she was the strongest person in the universe, a woman, and a girl who was pretty much brought up in a similar way to Heero . Vicky's father was assassinated while giving a speech while holding her. Then her mother remarried into a family of six boys and an abusive step-father where she lived for five years before her mother was hit by a truck and killed right in front of her eyes. She then cracked and beat the living shit out of her step-brothers and her step-father before running away. Then at the age of eight, after living alone and orphaned on the streets, she was brought to an orphanage where she lived until the age of nine when her long-lost- psychopathic scientist grandfather came to get her and adopted her. He then trained her to become a warrior woman and fight with pride and be strong, learning to use her power for both good and evil while still controlling it. He taught her also how to pilot mobile suits and to hack and be silent in the shadows. When she was twelve, he was shot and killed by a mob of people in the super market and she took his blue-prints and recreated the Epyon. Yes, her grandfather made the blue-prints for the Epyon but Treize stole them and Vicky had to re-draw the blue prints from memory.(3)Then three years passed and here she stood.

"I just wanted to ask how the war was going…"Marissa said, wondering what happened to her mistress lady warrior woman.

"It's fine," Vicky once again snapped, turning back to Alex for her answer.

Alex, seeing the look on Vicky's face, just started laughing earning her an icy glare from Vicky. She said, "Vicky, you have been here for six months. I have been here for eight years. Trust me, you get used to the hustle and bustle here. You're the head honcho, Vicky. You gotta toughen up. You can't let things like this get you down. He's gonna send you in a lot of circles, crazy eights, round-the-towners, here, there, and….everywhere. Just tough it up and do what you gotta do."

Apparently, what Alex said got to Vicky, cause she was smiling. She replied, "Alex, you're the Goddess of Death, correct?" At a nod and a mm-hmm from Alex she continued, "Well, I think its time you went down among the people down on earth. Goddess's need to get out once in a while. Especially you, Alex . There are some people down there that I think you'll really like."

Flat out, Alex said, "I'm not dating anyone!"

"Relax. It's not dating unless they ask you out which probably wouldn't happen because they are terrorists and assassins, and killers."(4)

"Oh my."

"Cut the crap Alex. Go grab a bag of clothes. Your coming down with me. And your gonna sleep in the same house as them. I'm gonna be off doing things around the galaxy and I'll be back to check on you every once in a while."

At hearing this, Alex ran off down the hall yelling, "I'M GOING DOWN TO EARTH! YIPPEEEE!" She jumped up and clicked her heels together sending Vicky into such a laughing fit at this psychotic lil demonic angel that she had problems breathing and just settled for a hacking cough on one knee.

-end of chapter, the fourth-

(1)-i loved this idea!  
(2)-said like macoy  
(3)-plz tell me, im not the only one who wondered where treize got the blue prints...or was i just oblivious...again.  
(4)-Wizard of Oz! Toto is such a good dog, to be able to handle being carried around in a wicker basket.


	5. Chapter, the fifth Look upon me Fully

i love writing. i really do. poems and stories...god, i love overactive imaginations!Anyways, here is part five. good stuff i hope.

Disclaimer: i own nothing..not the Gboys, andnot queen of the damned(drat),

Onwards...

Chapter, the Fifth(i've gotta stop)- Look upon me Fully

Later on

"Alex, trust me. You'll love these boys. They're great. Great bodies, free, strong, intelligent, tough. They are the ideal guys."

"Except, they are assassins, terrorists, killers, etc., and for the last time Vicky, I-AM-NOT- DATING!"

"Okay, just wait here. This is where you'll meet them. I believe Duo is going to meet you here. They're so great. They won the first war, they're going to win the second war. They're just great. You're gonna love them. Just stay here."

" Vicky! I am not.." Alex stopped short. She then dematerialized right on the spot into the surroundingshadows and hid. Vicky had left mid-sentence so it was only her and this presence. The presence didn't know where she was, but she knew where it was. She didn't know who it was. But if it could surprise her, it must be powerful. In a low, seductive, telepathic voice, she called out to the person.

"_Come out. Come out, where ever you are…"_ (1)

A surprised voice came out of the shadows. A male voice, young, deep, and beautiful. "Who's there? Vicky? Is that you? Where are you? I can't find you."

"_ You know Vicky? How do you know her? And who are you?"_

_"_I should be asking you the same questions. Show yourself. I am supposed to meet one of Vicky's friends here. She wished to be known simply as Goddess. Are you Goddess?"

"_Maybe. Maybe not. You show yourself and I will show myself. All's fair…correct?" _a shadow moved away from the wall. A five foot tall young boy stood down on the pavement. He had long brown hair in a braid trailing down his slim back and a black priest-like outfit on. But what stood out most, was the color of his eyes. They were a startling and mesmerizing amethyst color.

" Now, show yourself, goddess.." He said, looking around for a female that wasn't even on the ground. She was above him, on top of the building to his left.

"_ That all depends, handsome, on whether or not you are the one called Duo. You know my name but I do not know yours. What is your name, handsome?"_

" My name is Duo Maxwell. It's getting late. If you don't come out now, I'm going home and leaving without you."

"_ If you left without me, Duo, I would follow you home. Now turn around and look upon me fully."_

He slowly turned around to find out he was inches away from the most beautiful person he had even seen. He thought Hilde's blue hair was stunning, but the beauty in front of him easily took the gold home. She had midnight blue hair, which, in the streetlight, looked black, she had midnight blue eyes, her hair was done up in an intricate bun held by clips that looked like they were plucked from the very heavens themselves being dark blue with white diamonds. She was as tall as he was, slim, muscular, had a high forehead, a narrow chin, a delicately shaped nose and small pouty lips. She looked at him as he looked at her and he… was…hooked!

In the most beautiful voice he ever heard she said, "Are we just going to stand here, or do I have to search your mind for the way home?" He blushed and said come on as she followed. This is going to be a very long week, he thought, and this girl is going to be something in my life.

-End4 now-

(1)- it just dawned on me that this is what lestat said when he was calling the elder vampires to him while he was in the spot light...challenging them to face him... in Queen of the Damned. awesome movie, highly suggest it.


	6. Chapter, the sixth Wings are hell

alright, so i have a slight headache from falling asleep for an hour and i have a slight back ache from the way i was sleeping. idk how i did it, but i somehow found sleeping on a tiny couch, on my stomach with my shins on one arm my feet dangling over, my head smashed against the other arm, my arms curled up against my chest and my dog lying on my side on the inside of the couch. o well, thats the reason why this is being put up so late in the evening...

Disclaimer: i don't own anything...i have a stuffed lion that roars...i found him a few days ago in a box and i remember how he always roared and the toucan always tweeted(is that a word? o well, it is now...) when the box they were in got jostled when we moved out of the lake and into the big house which we dont have anymore cause my parents got divorced my sophomore year around the time i started writing this.(wow, i just rambled)

warning(slightly): Alex has a very foul mouth here...and there's a bit of blood...be forewarned, i think...

onward:

Chapter, the sixth-Wings are Hell

At the safe house

Alex and Duo had just walked home. Duo wasleading Alex, while Alex kept watch over the forest they were next to incase a stray devil or demonic force attacked them.

"This place is really big, Duo. Why is it so big if it's just you?" Alex asked, looking around at the spacious rooms and the multiple bedrooms. She wandered around, going from room to room. The rooms may be big, she thought, but when it comes to furnishings there's hardly anything here. She went into the bedrooms. There were four bedrooms. Three of the four bedrooms held one single bed. The fourth and last bedroom held three beds, being as it was the master bedroom of the house.

"There are four other people coming to the house. You will be rooming with Heero and I, if you don't mind, or I can have one of the other guys room with me and Heero and you can sleep in their room. Your choice." Duo said, going through the cabinets looking for something edible to eat.

"It doesn't matter to me. I can sleep anywhere, as long as I don't have to sleep outside while I know there is a warm bed just waiting for me. By the way, is your friend Heero male or female?"

Duo looked at Alex like she had grown not one but two extra heads. "Hasn't Vicky ever told you about Heero and my friends?"

"No." Alex replied feeling a little left out by the fact that she didn't know anything about Heero or these mystery friends. "She's never really spoken about Earth and the people down here. And when she does, she's usually in a bad mood. If she ever has spoken about you guys, I missed the conversations by a long shot because I was either in a lesson, studying, in Angelic City, or running around yelling orders to the maiden angels in heaven."

"Maiden angels?"

"Yes, maiden angels. They clean up, they turn down beds for visitors, and they dust. Janitorial angels also clean up, but they do the plumbing and heating if a sector of heaven is over the frozen wastelands or its winter in that sector. The electronic angels handle the electricity in heaven. Then, in the cafeteria, the cafeteria angels make the food and send it off to its respected room numbers. In angelic city, there are jobs galore. But in heaven, everyone is assigned a duty. For instance, just like all the other angels, the warrior angels have a duty. Their duty is to protect the heavenly boundaries against attacks on heaven from Devlon. They are more amoeba-like then the other angels because Vicky and I are normally up there in turns if not together. Usually its me, but I guess Vicky wants her fill of luxury. Vicky and I are the only un-amoeba-like goddesses up there."

Duo was wide-eyed and his eyes looked different. "Wow! I never knew heaven to be so complex. And you've lived up there for eight years?"

"Yup, and I still don't know the whole heavenly parameters. But, humans never really know how very complex heaven is because they don't live up there. Plus, they think its all you want it you get it. But its not. Everyone needs to earn their stay. If you're a snob on earth, then your more or less gonna be like a drudge in heaven. That's if you even get to heaven. Well, I need to check my email, check my voicemail, check a lot of things." I also need to check who's gotta go tonight, she thought, people are gonna die at my feet tonight if I do have to go out.

She sat at the table while Duo watched and waved her hand. In front of her, a laptop appeared. She pushed a button and her laptop started booting up. As her laptop was booting up, she took out her cell phone and turned that on as well. While that was turning on, she put the password into her laptop and let it continue booting up as she checked her voicemail. "Two voicemails and a text message from Vicky." she read out loud. The voicemails were from Darien and Margey. The Text said simply, " how is he treating you? Is earth good? Get used to him, because the other four are heart stoppers…literally." I wonder what she means by that, Alex thought as she turned to her computer. There was a picture of her in her darkest hour. Spirals of darkness billowing out from the bottoms of a long black, wispy dress. The dress was low cut in the front and her blue-black hair was done up exquisitely in a Chinese bun complete with black chopsticks to hold it together. She was clearly the goddess of death. The scythe she held behind her gleamed with the glitter of prime angeliquim crystal steel. Very beautiful and very, very strong. The blade itself was also made of angeliquim, but it was a different type. Steel amethyst to be more precise. It looked clear like amethyst, but it was harder then any man-made steel. The goddess of death's weapon of choice was by far, the most lethal weapon of all.

She checked her emails. Stupid yahoo, she thought, I hate bulk mail. She deleted everything. Nothing worthy of keeping. The same with the inbox. There was never any point to going into her inbox. But there wasn't any empty button like bulk mail. So entering inbox was inevitable if there was mail. She turned off the computer and checked the time on her phone. It was 1:30 a.m. down on earth, and Alex who was ready to retire to bed, went in search of Duo. He was currently sitting on one of the few couches watching, you guessed it, the news. What else was there to watch at 1:30.…check that… 1:35 in the morning. She told him she was gonna sleep in the bed in his room. He said okay and that he'd see her in the morning.

As she walked across the floor, she was walking on light feet. She would easily find the bedroom because it was the only bedroom that had three beds. All of a sudden she stopped, pain suddenly laced through her back. She dropped to her knees, catching Duo's gaze. He rushed over and attempted to help her up. But, she only screamed as her back felt like it was being ripped into shreds. She fell on the floor while he yelled for Vicky to come. She came in her night robe and rushed to Alex's side. The poor girl, was sobbing and crying on the ground as the tips of her wings pushed they're way through the very skin of her back. She was starting to bleed a lot and Duo ran to get bandages and paper towels, anything to ease the pain as he watched this horrific and painful ordeal of a goddess retrieving her wings. The wings were blue-black and almost halfway out. She screamed as she biggest section cut through her back and made the wholes that were now gouged in her back very big, very bloody, and very bad. By 1:55a.m. the ordeal was over and Alex lay passed out from the intense pain with her blue-black wings covering a good twenty feet in diameter of the spacious living room. Vicky shifted Alex off of her lap and into Duo's waiting arms as he lifted Alex up. Vicky was covered in gleamed red splotches, as was Duo. The floor was a no-go as Duo quickly made the assumption, that it would be better for them to get a new carpet all together then try to clean up the red splotches on the floor at the moment.

Vicky then wrapped Alex's new wings in black bandages. Over and around the wings and around the holes in her back. The bandages would collect most of the blood, but not all. It was sad to see anybody go through this ordeal but it paid off in the end. Sadly, Vicky would never get her wings. Warrior Women didn't get wings. She led Duo up the stairs and into the room he would share with Heero and Alex. She told him to allow Alex to sleep with him.


	7. Early morning theatrics

No Notes...

Disclaimer: i own nothin...rambled myself out b4.

In the early morning

Alex had gotten up early in the morning. Around 5:45 to be exact. She was rummaging through the cabinets trying to find food to make. All she found was vacuum dried food in little packages. She also found Rigatoni noodles, lasagna noodles, macaroni and cheese, Ragu sauce, Prego tomato sauce, tortellini, a wide arrange of knives, forks, and spoons, garlic cloves, garlic powder, pepper, salt, and sugar. A wide arrange of cooking items. Inside the fridge, she found juice, eggs, bacon, Taylor ham, cold cuts, milk, water, syrup, a cup of pancake batter mix, butter, and other things. The freezer had almost nothing in it. She then went to the snack cabinet. The snack cabinet was basically the same thing as the freezer only it had salt and pepper chips, smores pop tarts, and fig newtons. The rest of the space in the cabinet was given up to cob-webs.

"Well, looks like im going to the Angel Café today. I really don't feel like making breakfast today. Plus, Anna makes really good eggs." She said to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Duo walk down the stairs. He looked like a wreck. His hair was all disheveled and she noticed that he had changed into his clothes. She, on the other hand, was still in her clothes from yesterday. The same black jeans, the same white shirt.

"What are you doing up so early?" Duo asked as he looked at Alex.

"I was looking through the kitchen. Why are you up this early?"

"My friends should be arriving sometime to-" He didn't need to finish his sentence because the front door opened and four boys walked in. there was a blonde, two brunettes, and a black haired Chinese man. One of the two brunettes had a long bang that hung over half his face while the other had messy, short, dark brown hair. The latter had a scowl on his face that could and probably would scare the living daylights out of anybody had Alex not seen that scowl on Vicky's face countless times. Duo smiled and said, "Guys! You're here! What took you so long?"

The short haired brunette replied, "Duo, we arrived at the same time that we said we would arrive."

"Aw come on, Heero, your late by…." Duo looked at the clock that was hanging by the wall, " …10 minutes. I think this is a first. The famous gundam pilots are late by ten minutes." Duo started laughing.

Alex was listening to the conversation as the two conversed. When she heard the name Heero, she knew that she would be rooming with Duo, whom she knew, and Heero whom was the boy standing in front of Duo and scowling at him as Duo laughed at him. Then she thought, Wait…what the hell is a gundam pilot! I guess I have at ask Vicky. Then the unthinkable happened. Darien called her at 6:15 a.m in the morning.

"_ S__tatus?" _Darien asked.

Out loud, Alex exploded, "STATUS! You want my status you can come down here and find out your self you lazy sack of shit!"

"_Status!"_

"I said 'come down here and find out your self' ,Darien!"

By now everyone was staring at Alex. They had no idea who this crazy person was. But whether they were awake for this or not, it was still to early for their head to figure out. This girl had completely rattled their brains and their ears were deafened by the volume of her voice.

"Goddess, who are you talking to?" Duo asked, massaging his head. He just got up from a very long night and now he had a headache.

"Darien. He wants to know my status…Hes a lazy son of a bitch, he is." she replied, glaring at the ceiling.

"Then tell him your status. If he wants to know, then tell him. He's your superior, isn't he?" Heero asked. The three other boys just kept quiet, not exactly knowing how to react to this sort of argument.

Alex looked at Heero, walked over to him until she was only inches from his face. When they were literally nose-to-nose she said, "My Superior? Are you crazy? Do you think I would be taking orders from him. He may be God, but he is not the person running heaven. If it wasn't for Vicky and myself, there would be no heaven for people like yourself to dream about. So, no, he's not my superior. Plus, in heaven in every one of the rooms numbered 1000 to 9999 there are specific walls that allow someone to watch the world down below. Right now currently, he is in room1020B. Now you tell me, if he is in a room that clearly allows him to watch the world below including myself. And I can clearly say this, he IS watching me…Why the hell would he need my status? Hmm? Answer me that." She stared into his face. His eyes were blue and cold as ice. Her eyes staring straight back at him were dark blue, nearly black, and looked menacing like the sky right before a horrendous heavenly storm.

"Tell him your status if he wants to know." Heero once again stated, he moved forward a step until their noses over lapped and he was only centimeters from Alex's face.

Then is came again, only this time it sounded smug, "S_tatus."_

She looked into Heero's eyes. Straight back into the very core of his mind. She smiled wickedly and moved even closer until their lips touched and said one word, the word to piss off anybody. "No." She said. She said that word right in Heero's face and she didn't care that his eyes darkened when she said the word. Then she looked up and said the same word right into Darien's head.

"_No!" S_he said, and she looked back at Heero. He was glaring at her and his friends were slowly backing away as her hair started to slowly sway with the amount of power that was weaving its way out of her.

"L_ady mistress?" _a voice called timidly. "_Lady mistress?"_

"_Mariya! It is so very nice to hear you? How are you?"_

"_Are you okay, Lady mistress? Everybody is speaking about how you faced a gundam pilot and lived."_

"_I don't even know what a gundam is, but I did meet a gundam pilot, whatever that is. And im currently having a string contest with him." S_he chuckled and made Heero flinch. Out loud she said, "I win, Heero. By the way, my name is Lady Mistress goddess of death. I am the strongest person in Heaven next to Vicky. I am my own superior. You have faced death and won. But I won our staring contest" she then said to Mariya " _Mariya, i'm going to love staying here. This guy is great. He's strong, proud, fast, intelligent. It's going to be very fun here." _

"_Lady Mistress, the tailor has some things for you. He wants you to come up as soon as you can. So when you have time, come up here."_

_"You got it, Mariya."_

Out of absolutely no where, Darien said, "_Alex, you will never cease to amaze me. I don't think that Heero has ever been stood up to by anyone. Especially a girl."_

_"Keep talking Darien, and you will have a black eye to match my clothes." _

_"Are you threatening me, Alex?"_

_"No! Really?" _She asked sarcastically_. "I would never have dreamed of threatening you."_

_"Your being to sweet and innocent for me to take that seriously."_

_"I know. Isn't it great?"_

_"You are one of a kind, Alex, one of a kind."_

So she smiled at the boys. Told Duo and Heero that she would be back later and told the three others that introductions would be made later after her business in heaven was finished. Then she changed her clothes into black leather pants and a black wavy shirt, fixed the rats nest that was her hair so it looked…less disheveled and made room for her wings, which were starting to hurt again. She walked out the door and dematerialized, leaving the boys to stare at the spot where she was in the kitchen.

-Fin 4 now-happily accepting any comments or questions...until the next chapter...


	8. chapter, the eighth Harmless you say?

yayay!spring break...and im spending it at my moms house...with nothing to do...so, ill probably be writing a lot...and starting new stories...and continuing other stories thati have and making poems...while doing hw...for a week. fun fun!the plus side is i'm hanging out with my friends for another disney movie marathon(the first of which i missed last summer)..and ill b making strawberry preserves for my aunt, mom, and both my grandparents...i love cooking, reading, and writing.

Disclaimer: i own nothin...

In heaven

"Lady mistress! Those five old-timers in rooms 5024C to 5029C are acting up again. They're saying that they need to make weapons of mass destruction for the people down in the war on earth."

"How long can you subdue them?" Alex asked, she was growing tired of those assholes. They always caused trouble, trying to make weapons of mass destruction. One of them was that old wind bag who woke her up from her 500 year old sleep. She never asked him about the little boy named 01 and she wasn't planning on asking him anytime soon. She would just do a name search for him. No questions asked, but research done. Always a good way.

"Not long, they've been at it all night. The one that's called J is really giving me a headache. He said he could try it on Wing Zero."

"I'll be right there. Don't worry, I'll subdue him."

So she walked down the hall. When she reached the rooms, she heard hushed voices on the other side of the door. She listened with her ear against the door.

"All of our charges are friends."

"Yes they are. All five of them. I just wish that we could get some of these things down to them. They would aid them immensely with the War."

Alex didn't listen anymore. She opened the door and said, "Gentleman, please keep it down and You, J, I want to talk to you."

"Why ever so Lady Mistress?"

"Just come okay. I need you to clear something up for me."

"What do you need to know that can't be said here?"

"Fine, have it your way! Who the hell is your charge, if it even is a human?"

" I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. I hope i'm not being a burden to you." He replied with a smirk.

"No, your not being a burden. I guess ill just have to go through my files to find out. There is a hefty amount of info in our files on you five and all your exploits." she replied with a sweet smile. "I just thought that asking you would be kinder because I would be asking the direct source…But no, I was wrong." She said, closing the door.

Alex then made her way over to the tailor's office. When there, she was let inside by the secretary herself. No waiting at all.

"Ah, Alex, so nice to see you. How are you doing?"

"I've been better Joseph. A lot better. I have a lot of work to do. Can we get this finished quickly?"

"Yes, I just wanted to give you something. Ah, I see you have your wings. Very beautiful if I may say so myself. They are perfect for you. They bring out your face."

"Joseph…What do you want to give me?"

"Your dresses….."

"My dresses….plural?"

"Yes, dresses. I have made four of them in the last four years. Each of them for you. All black, wispy, some revealing, others not. Some skimpy ,while other are full. Some puffy, while others are flat."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. A little to close for comfort. He then tried to kiss her forcibly, but she smacked him away. Alex grabbed the four dress bags and left. A bruise on her arm where he had grabbed her and pulled her toward him and a scratch on her face started to bleed where he had lashed out and hit her after she had smacked him away. Her face hurt, her arm hurt and she had four new dresses for her wings. She was okay. Why wouldn't she be okay?

She went back down to the house and walked through the door. As she passed the living room she saw that all five of the boys were there. As she passed, all ten of their eyes followed her, especially Duo's and Heero's. Heero was the only one to catch the tear strolling down her opposite cheek from them. So he got up and followed her up the stairs.

She went into his and Duo's room, and closed the door. She was sitting on the bed, the bags hung on the bathroom door. As he entered, he saw that as she sat there, silent tears just kept strolling down her cheeks. She was silently weeping for her life. Every time she went to the tailors office, Joseph did something to her. Last time and the time before that, he had groped her. This time, he tried to kiss her forcibly. It was all to much. All the time he tried to hurt her and succeeded in hurting her just kept flooding her mind. It didn't matter what age she was, he always did something to her.

Heero approached her and sat down on her bed. He had noticed the cuts on her face and the bruise on her arm. The bruise on her arm was turning into quite a black and blue taking up most of her upper arm. And the scratches plus the bruise on her face were starting to get bad as well. He asked, "what happened to you?"

The only thing she replied was, "tailor…" And the tears came a new. Flooding her face. He put an arm around her shoulders and let her cry on his shoulder. Outside, a storm was approaching the low call of thunder and lightening warning people to stay indoors. It was a if the heavens were crying with her. He didn't need to question any further as to who did it and what happened. He knew and he wouldn't make her tell him. He did ask though, "Has this happened before?" She nodded her head yes. "Have you told anybody about this?" She shook her head no. "Why not?"

"Because he is the God of Lust. He's like that with everyone. He's just never gotten physical before. I thought that I was just special for him to get physical. But I don't like it. Hes groped me before, smacked my ass as I left, stared at my cleavage, and today he attempted to kiss me. You are the first person that I've told about any of what's happening between the tailor and I."

"You need to talk about it. Something like this can't be kept under wraps. You Can't let him do the things he does to you. I want you to take me to heaven. God of lust or not, I will kill him."

"But, I…You Can't kill him. He's a God. He's too powerful."

"I don't care, Goddess! I am a soldier of war. I fight ,following my own judgment. What I believe should be done, is done. And I believe that what he did to you shouldn't have happened."

"I know we had a rough start today," Alex said as she lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him and smile, "…but im glad that I met you."

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Glad to meet you to."

"You know, with all your curtness and rudeness, your really cute."

Heero blushed and said, "Come on, lunch will be ready in an hour, and you told Quatre and the others that you would introduce yourself when you got back."

"I haven't forgotten. Don't worry."

So she got up and they went down the stairs together. He went into the kitchen and brought back an ice pack wrapped in a paper towel. "It will ease the swelling on your arm and face a little." he said, then went back into the kitchen and stirred lunch. The ice felt good on her arm and face. Alex's wings made it hard for her to sit in a chair so when she sat, she had to sit up straight. So she put her head back letting the ice pack lay on her face on its on as she held the icepack to her arm. Then everyone was called into the kitchen for lunch.

As she entered the kitchen she noticed the boys sitting at the table. The table was circular. It was small and there were two chairs left. One was next to the blonde and the other was next to the black haired Asian. The tall boy with the very long bangs sat in the chair next to the blonde haired boy. Then Heero sat on the other side at the head of the table. Duo sat in the back with the last empty seat across from him on his left. In clockwise order from 12 o' clock was Duo, Heero, empty seat, black haired boy, Long banged boy, blonde haired boy, and then Duo. Alex decided to sit next to Heero. So she pulled the chair far out from the table and sat down. Heero looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You can sit at the table, Goddess. You don't need to sit so far away." Heero said, while everyone turned to look at her.

"It's not the fact that I won't sit at the table. But they're still fragile, I can't conceal them yet, and if I squash them they will hurt and start to bleed again." Alex replied, looking down at her hands in her lap. Everybody knew what she meant. Her wings were large and if she were to sit at the table, either her wings would need to be squashed behind her or she would jostle and jolt both Heero and the black haired boy. So Heero got up and asked everyone to stand up as well. Both he and the black haired boy stood at one end of the table. Duo, unlocked a lock on the under-side of the table and Heero and the other boy pulled the table apart to make more room. Now the table was an oblong shape. Perfect for her wings.

The blonde haired boy then spoke up, "While we are waiting for lunch to be served why don't we get introductions said and done. My name is Quatre Rababera Winner."

Then the long banged boy spoke up, "My name is Trowa Barton. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The black haired Asian boy spoke up last out of the three, "My name is Wufei Chang. I have nothing to say to you, woman."

"The name is Al-… goddess. it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Alex said, stumbling over the fact that she almost gave her name to these boys. Vicky had said they were terrorist, assassins, and killers.(1)

"Oh my!" A mistakenly familiar name said from the shadows. All eyes turned to the doorway. There stood Vicky in all glory. "So I see you haven't given them your actual name yet, Goddess. And why not?"

_"You said so yourself that they were assassins, terrorists, and killers. Why the hell should I give them my real name?"_

_"cause they know that if they hurt you, they hurt me, and if they hurt me or you, they're going down by both of our hands."_

"As if, Vicky! Like that will ever happen. I don't know why you keep suggesting it."

"Yes, you do." Vicky said before continuing, _"They're completely harmless, Alex." _To emphasize her point, she went over and gave Wufei the "Grandma love pinch" on the cheek. This apparently was not the right thing to do.

"WOMAN! HOW DARE YOU PINCH MY CHEEK! FEEL MY WRATH!" Wufei bellowed, rushing towards Vicky who yawned and placed a hand nonchalantly in front of her to stop the raging bull named Wufei. Now he was the raging bull named Wufei who was held back by Vicky's hand, thrashing and attempting to reach her. But, maddened by his rage at her, he missed the fact that Vicky was the only thing holding him up at the moment. So, if her hand moved, which it did, he would fall flat on his face, which he did, earning him many contained giggles and outright cackles to ensue. Duo being the one to cackle, Heero, Quatre, and Trowa to hide their snickers and Alex to become wide-eyed as Vicky just stared down at the once proud and now truly pissed off dragon.

_"HARMLESS!" _Alex screamed into Vicky's head,_ "HARMLESS! THAT IS PERFECT PROOF OF WHY I SHOULD NOT GIVE THEM MY NAME!"_ The whole time Vicky was cringing. Wow, was she gonna have one hell of a headache later on! She'll have to have double the amount of ice packs on her head she normally does.

"Would you calm down please, Lexis. I understand how your feeling. I felt the same way. Don't worry, its not gonna hurt you." Vicky said. From the wide-eyed stares she was getting from the occupants of the room, she knew she said something wrong. "What?" she asked, confused and afraid of what she might hear.

"First you call me Lexis. First and foremost, I HATE THAT NAME! it's the name of a car. I am not a car. Second, you pretty much in a nut shell gave me the "Birds and the Bees" lecture. When the hell have I ever had any motivation to be like THAT!"

_"Just tell them your name, Alex! It's really not gonna kill you! And if it is about to kill you, it's because you haven't told them your name yet. Tell them."_

_"No, I don't want to. I will when I feel it's time. By the way, I really like Heero and Duo. They're both really cute. Plus, he's helped me."_

_"Honey, Duo is the best guy for you. He's funny, sarcastic, strong, and cute. The other guys are great, but they're all…different. You'll find out soon enough. you've already seen why Wufei is different. But, Heero, he's the worst out of all of them for human sympathy. He will make you cry, them make you stop crying, just to walk away again. Just be careful okay."_

_"Yeah, I know!"_

_"Just tell them your name at some point in life, okay?"_

_"Okay." _Out loud, she said, "Guys, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Alex Racello. 'Kay?" Vicky, who was halfway out the door, froze, and slowly turned around. Quatre was just walking over to the table with the burritos when he caught sight of Vicky's eyes. He gulped and quickly walked over to the table.

"Alex, all that fucking trouble. Telling me that you shouldn't tell them your name….And you tell them any way! WHY THE HELL DID WE ARGUE FOR LIKE FIFTEEN MINUTES, Alex?"

Alex just smiled, loaded her plate up with two burritos, held up her spoon, and then said, "Hasta la vista, baby." waving her spoon in a complete circle between her thumb, middle finger and pointer finger. Then she vanished with a smirk on her face only rivaled by Duo himself.

Vicky just stood there at the spot where Alex was standing, "Did she just…? When did she…?" Vicky stopped, shock clearly written across her face, "I knew I liked that girl for a reason. It wasn't because she was a Psychotic bitch goddess of death. Oh no, it was because she was a DEVIOUS crazy psychotic bitch Goddess of Death. I love that girl. She's so great!"

"So her name is Alex. Why Alex? It doesn't sound like a goddess of death sort of name." Duo asked, puzzled. "I thought it would be something more goddess like."

Vicky countered by saying, "well, I don't remember Duo being a very God of death-like name. Last time I checked it was, Pietro. Plus, that's not Alex's full name. it's a shortened version of her full first name. Everybody has their own nickname for her. Some people call her by her middle name, others by her last name. Some call her by her whole first name. I couldn't even count on all my fingers and toes how many names she has in heaven. She is the Goddess of death though, and a very good one at that."

The whole time Vicky was explaining Alex's many names and how she had met Alex, Heero was going over in his brain where and when he had heard the name, Alex Racello. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. His training, the 500 year old child, Dr. J. Alex was the 500 year old child. She was Alexandria Racello. He gasped and turned to go upstairs. Quatre, seeing that his food was going to be left un-eaten, started seething. Then he exploded.

"I slave over a hot stove, and I get no "thanks you's", no "oh the food is great's", and Heero, GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!" Apparently, Quatre didn't like not having his food eaten and was going zero over it. Heero shrugged, walked over to the table, grabbed two burritos and walked out for the room upstairs.

-fin 4 now-

(1)-i believe i'm obsessed with this quote...

lots andlots of words...


	9. Chapter, the ninth

okay, so i've put up a lot of chapters so far since i actually started posting this. i've pretty much been putting up two chapters each day...im gonna hold on posting again for the next two days till i'm back at the other apartment since i'm by my moms house for the weekend...tuesday, i'll update b4 i go by my friends house and then probly when i get back from her house in the evening ill update again. till then, just be patient because, although i wont b updating, i will be writing...a lot, since its the only other thing i can do besides go on aim and do hw, which i need my other notebook for to find out what thea a zeugma is or lytotes(english AP crap)...i want the extra credit damnit! because although i can write a story or a poem and make it sound great...writing essays is a no-go...i also need to read the book that was supposed to be finished on friday..whoops, bad me...

anywho...

Disclaimer: i don't own anything...except:the characters from heaven and hell(for example: Vicky, Alex, Nancy, etc.)

Chapter, the ninth

Alex had just dematerialized out of the kitchen and into the bedroom upstairs. She booted up her laptop, and watched as her background came up. Once again, she looked at a picture of herself in full goddess of death gear. The black dress, the bun-like hair, yes, the trademark scythe envisioned with any creature associated with death. For example, the grim reaper. Grim was great and all but he needed style. His scythe was nothing compared to hers. It was large, it was pretty, it was pointy, and it was very, very lethal and dangerous. She loved her job sometimes. She went on the angelic search and find. Every person known to man-kind was in this file. All she needed to do was find a match. She typed in the name Dr. J and then typed trainee. Instantly, a picture of Dr. J came up. Underneath his name said, "Trainee: 01" She clicked on that and up popped 01's picture. "Got ya, ya little sucker! Now let's see who you grew up into." she clicked on the picture of 01 and his stats for that time came up. Then at the bottom of his page, there was a link to go into future pages of his file. She clicked eight times, not even caring for the pictures of him growing up. She wanted a clear picture of him as a fifteen year old boy. So after clicking, she sat back and the picture came up. "Oh my god!" She gasped, "Its Heero. Heero is 01. 01 is Heero Yuy." Then she read on until the bottom of the page. At the bottom of the page, it said gundam pilot 01 of gundam wing zero. Since the words gundam wing zero were a link to another page, she clicked on that to. A picture of a majorly awesome robot came up. It was fighting off an unseemly endless sea of red robots. To the left and right of it were other gundams, Alex presumed, because they looked remarkably like the wing zero. So she clicked on the robots, a black one to be more precise. A picture of Duo came up. Then at the bottom it is gundam pilot 02 of gundam Deathscythe. His gundam rocked. It was black, dark, lethal, and awesomely dangerous.

At that moment, the door opened, catching her mid-bite out of one of her burritos. In came Heero, walking over to her. Ooo, something is gonna happen. There's not a day when that look is seen in someone's eyes and something hasn't happened. Then she remembered Joseph and slowly turned back to her computer.

"You!" Heero said, looking at her.

"Me what?" Alex replied, not even looking up from her computer. She was looking at the other pictures of gundams and becoming acquainted with thepilots who piloted said gundams. By far, her favorite gundams at the moment were the Wing Zero and Deathscythe. Seeing that Heero wasn't going to move any time soon, she took a bite out of her burrito and resumed eating while still going over info from the angelic search and the angelic World Wide Web. The Angelic World Wide Web was a spin off of the World Wide Web. Amazingly, Heaven had many things that earth-beings had on earth re-instituted into heaven.

"You!" Heero exclaimed yet again, moving to kneel by her chair. He looked at her. She still looked at her computer screen. "…What are you looking at?"

"Wow! A new phrase! I was beginning to think that "you" was the extent of your vocabulary for the moment."

"Hn..."

"…once again, we are back on the one syllable track. By the way, I'm looking at info on the five of you and your…gundams. Your gundam and Duo's gundam are really awesome."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were the 500 year old child?"

"For the same reason that you didn't tell me that you were 01. Neither of us knew that the one was the other or that we knew each other before. It has been eight years, Heero."

"I'm aware of that. But, why hide your name?"

"For the same reason that you hide your name behind codenames and numbers when your on a mission." At the word mission, Alex had surprised Heero. How did this girl know so much about him? "…and don't act surprised. Vicky talks a lot about you in heaven, but since I don't watch the war because I see every one of the dimwits that you guys send to death in heaven or hell, I never saw you grow up. But i'm going off track. I hide my name from people so that i'm not found out. You never know when long lost family will sprout up and you don't want family screwing something up. So I hide my name and my identity."

Once again, Alex had gotten right up into Heero's face. Their noses touched while their lips were only centimeters away from each other. Heero, being the brave one here, decided to close the distance, and close it he did. He gently pressed his lips against hers for less then fifteen seconds. When they broke apart, Alex was blushing madly. She knew that something was going to happen and she was glad it did. The moment was ruined though by a beep from her computer. She had mail. So she turned to her computer and clicked the open message button. A message from Darien came up. The letter went pretty much like this:

-Dear Alexandria,

I decided to forgo sending the letter until after your sweet moment of triumph with Mr. Yuy. Yes, very kind of me. You both looked so adorable, so I decided give you some peace…-

By now Alex was blushing wildly. Not only was he spying but he SENT the letter while Heero was still next to her. She was so going to kick his sorry ass later on. Continuing to read, she steeled herself for whatever mayhem he would bring.

--…with your new "friend". I'm sending this message to tell you that you will be accompanying the five boys on a mission of utmost importance a week from now. I suggest you make amends with Wufei. BTW, can you tell Vicky to meet me in the wing café in angelic City at twelve tonight. I have something important to talk to her about. Also, you must remember to invite me to the wedding. I'll be waiting for the invitation.

Yours truly,

Darien--

As Alex finished reading the letter, Heero could see that she went from dazed and confused to completely and utterly pissed off. Thinking it wise, he started backing away as her eyebrow started to twitch. Being still quite close to her, he heard her say that she would kill him before she got up, calm and collected, walked out the door and down the stairs. He heard her stop by the kitchen and tell Vicky that Darien needed to speak with her at the Wing café and then he heard her continue walking to the front door and go through it outside. Then, all grew deathly quiet. All of a sudden, a harsh scream broke the silence efficiently making the windows rattle and quite a few birds fly away from the tree outside the window in Heero's room.

"DAAARRRRIIIIEEEENNNNN! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, YOU BASTARD! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" All grew quiet once again. Heero could practically hear the hearts of the people downstairs beating at a fast pace much like his own as the front door opened and a now satisfied Alex walked through the house and upstairs. Heero heard Vicky yell up the stairs to Alex as she came in the room, once again calm and collected looking more peaceful if anything, "Damn, Alex! Where the hell did you get those lungs? I gotta get me a pair of them!" Heero could hear the surprise in Vicky's voice. Alex surely did have one hell of a voice. She'd do good in the army as a high classed general.

Alex walked to the door of the bedroom and leaned out. She called down the stairs to Vicky, "If you want a pair of these lungs, your going to have to autopsy these lungs out of me and into you."

"Ouch Alex! What did Darien say to you now?"

"Check your computer. I'll email it to you."

A few minutes passed until the silence was once again broken by a loud sound. This time it was a shriek of laughter coming from non-other then the Warrior woman herself. The pilots, minus Heero for he knew what she was laughing about, looked at each other and decided to "let sleeping dogs lie" as they say. If Alex was this pissed over something that could make the warrior woman roll on the floor laughing, literally, then it must be something horrible because Vicky had a thing for crude humor.

"Can it, Vicky!" was all that was heard before the sound of a door slamming was heard through the safe house.

"Darien is so dead when Alex sees him again. She is going to barbeque his sorry ass. I would to if it was me, but this is hilarious." Vicky could be heard saying as she picked herself up of the floor and dusted herself off.

"May we know what the letter says, please, Vicky?" Quatre asked kindly.

"Sorry, Quatre. But we don't want you to end up as minced meat thanks to Alex. Alex is not afraid to strike anyone down if they anger her to the point of destruction. Anyone can be a target. Friend or foe. For your own safety, I can't let any of you read this." and with that, she closed her pint-sized laptop in her hands and pushed her hands together until there was a no space between them and when she opened them, the pint-sized laptop was gone with only the red gem embedded in the center of her palm showing. "I don't know how many times in the past six months I was almost beheaded thanks to Alex. She is dangerous at some points and as gentle as a new born kitten at other points. You just need to get used to her. If you have her as a friend, she will stop. At. Nothing. To help you in any way possibly. She is a great ally to have. Treasure her friendship, boys, treasure the precious friendship of the goddess of death." Vicky then turned around and dematerialized right in front of their eyes, fully intending to meet Darien at the Wing Café.


	10. Chapter, the tenth who are you

alright, so, i said tuesday...and its wednesday night...things happened and i just couldnt get to the comp. in time or i was in too much pain to hobble around...yes, u heard me...too much pain to hobble around...yesterday, while playing basketball with my friends, i sprained my ankle...and monday we slept over my moms house again so yesterday morning...i had an hour and a half to shower(long live 40 minute showers) and get ready...and today, i just couldnt...unpacking boxes all day from 11:30 till 6 maybe 6:30...still not done either...so, im at my moms house, yet again...so, yeah, im feeling really nice...while being exhausted...

onwards..

disclaimer: i own my take on heaven and hell...i own the characters from heaven and hell...and i have for many years now

Chapter, the tenth who are you?

The gundam pilots were all checking over their gundams, making any last minute adjustments before they set off. They were to infiltrate an Oz facility. Alex was no where to be seen. She had shown a major interest in the gundams, particularly the Wing Zero and Deathscythe. But where could she be. She was supposed to be getting ready at the moment. Heero was looking for Alex also.

"Heero, have you seen Alex at all?" Quatre asked Heero.

"No. She was supposed to be here two minutes ago." Heero replied, continuing to look around for the mysterious 500 year old Goddess of Death. Then a voice called out to the five boys who were all waiting for Alex.

"Are you all going to stand there looking for me, or are we going to get going at some point?" Then they noticed the shadow of a horse and rider on the ground by the hangar doors.

"how long have you been there, and why didn't you show yourself?" Heero asked, growing frustrated.

"I've been here for like three minutes watching you looking for me. Now go, I'll be right beside you guys all the way." Alex called, turning her horse around and getting ready for the boys to launch.

"you can't keep up with our gundams on a horse. We're going far away and over seas. A horse can't go over seas" Wufei called, thoroughly frustrated.

"I'll deal with that problem when it arises now get your sorry asses out of here. You have something important you need to do. NOW GET!" Alex yelled. With enough incentive, the boys got into their gundams and launched into the skies. They thought they had lost Alex when they saw the shadow of a black horse a ways in front of them. It was out running their flying. Duo, sensing a challenge, sped up fully intending to catch up to the horse and rider. He was flying right above and next to the rider of the speed horse. The rider turned and looked at the Deathscythe. The hood of the cape was suddenly blown back and Alex could be seen, smiling and accepting the challenge. She spoke telepathically to Duo.

"_ I bet you can't do what I'm about to do or keep up with me for that matter." _Alex said, smiling like a mad fool and showing way too much teeth.

Duo, who had gotten used to speaking telepathically with Alex over the past week replied, "_ Bring it on, Alex. I can take what you give and I can out fly your little horse._

"_We'll see about that." _Alex retorted, coolly as she pulled her hood back over her head. Suddenly, by slamming her hands on the saddle she brought herself to a crouching position on the saddle as the horse was clearly running fast enough to equal a gundam's speed. Then she stood herself up, straight and tall in the saddle. Duo's eyes by now were wide and wondering how the hell she did that and why it looked so familiar, along with the hooded cape.

As he was wondering how she did that, she jumped up and into the air to land perfectly straight with her arms out for balance on the horn that suddenly appeared in the center of the horses forehead. She was standing on the horn of a speeding unicorn. Now, she had Duo's full attention. Suddenly, she jumped performing a perfect back hand spring off of the horn and onto the saddle where her feet slid down the sides and into the stirrups into proper riding positions. She turned to Duo and pushed her hood down and bared her face, winking at him and smiling.

"_Your turn." _she said, clearly leaving out the "top that" that she had wanted to add to her sentence. Duo juts gaped. He couldn't top that. First, he couldn't leave the comfort of his cockpit; Second, he couldn't stop and delay their arrival time in the vicinity of the base; and third…when he thought about third he'd tell everyone.

"_I can still go faster then your horse." _he retorted. He wasn't gonna lose this bet. He never wanted to think what the guys would think if he lost a bet to a girl.

"_ooo...much pressure I see. Loose a bet to a girl or prove your manliness. Tough choice, I can see." _Alex replied coolly, before turning to the other guys who had caught up to them and now flanked the gundam and the horse and rider. Alex spoke to Heero first. Heero and the other guys had gotten better over the past week as well with telepathy. But, they chose to block Alex's voice even though if Alex wanted to, she could break down any barrier they pt up in their mind's eye. _" Heero, what does the base look like and where is it?"_

"_ it's in Nairobi and you should know what it looks like." _Heero coolly repliedwondering how she had gotten through his barrier.

_"I'm a lot stronger then you are with telepathy. Even more powerful then Vicky. Your most intimate thoughts are mine to read. One of the things that make a very bad enemy to have because I can see any and all plans and thoughts that go through your head." _Alex answered Heero's unvoiced question

Alex turned to Duo then, her blue- black hair whipping around her, now breaking out of its bun. The pieces making her look dangerous as they flew around her head in a halo-like oval. "_ I want a bubble bath every single night for the next 10 weeks. If you don't bring me that or have someone fill in for you, I will make you dress up in a dress and sing the 'I feel pretty song'. See you later now." _She said, with and wink and then as her horse stopped and reared, when the front hooves touched the ground, both rider and horse were gone in the blink of an eye. Duo, to put it bluntly, was floored. A horse…a speed unicorn…had just outrun his gundam.

The gundams sped to where the base was. As they arrived, they caught sight of Alex watching the base. Her unicorn was grazing on a hill quite a ways away from her. As the gundams set down where Alex was, Alex, who had been floating about two feet above the ground, turned to stare at the gundams. Her gaze rested on both Deathscythe Hell and Wing Zero. Then she turned back tot the base, apparently waiting for them to contact her either face-to-face or via telepathy. Heero chose telepathy.

_"how long have you been here?" _He asked, pissed off that's she was here before them.

"_ umm…quite a while. This is your job…not mine…I just deal with the dead souls. You guys dish out the death. If I want to get my hands soiled, I'll tell ya." _Alex replied, shrugging her shoulders in a nonchalant way.

The boys, figuring that, that was all they were going to get out of the strong woman, decided to get there job done and head home. The fight lasted all but three hours. The boys, who had fought heroically, were completely dumbfounded when they went back to where Alex had floated. She had gotten on her horse at some point and thrown the cape over her slender shoulders to show a strapless, leather tube top. Her wrists were adorned with black metal bracelets and around her neck she wore a single blue-black rare emerald stone. Her pants were black leather with a silver studded belt. In the center of each silver stud there was a black dot of pure angeliquim. She wore black, knee high boots that had two inch heels. He hair was done up in a black and blue bun, much like the night Duo had met her. The Clips though were black now instead of star studded blue. She looked to be off in a daze, staring out into the flames of the once proud military base. Duo decided he would go down and attempt to get her out of the daze. So he got out of his gundam and walked towards her. The whole time he walked towards her, he called out her name. Nothing would break her trance. The boys started to become worried when Duo couldn't break her trance. But, when he tapped her on the shoulder, she suddenly snapped into action. Faster then any of the boys could register, Duo was twisted over Alex's shoulder and down on his back. When Alex looked down on him, her trance broke at the pained expression on his face.

Her eye widening, she called out, "Duo!" and jumped off her horse kneeling beside him as the other pilots exited their gundams and rushed to Duo's side. " why did you touch me? Why did you touch me while I was transferring souls. You never EVER touch me when im transferring souls." she sobbed, tears forming in her eyes. The tears fell as silver droplets from her blue-black eyes. Duo opened his eyes as her tears fell o n his face, his amethyst eyes misty.

"why are you all crowding around me?…and why are you crying Alex?" He asked, a confused look coming on his face as her tears continued to fall on his face. He slowly sat up and wiped at the tears only to find that there were no tears stains on his face. Surprised he looked at Alex, who gasped and looked into his eyes. Slowly, she backed up about four feet away from him, a pained expression now coming on her face. She started shaking her head, further confusing Duo and now the rest of the boys.

"Who are you?" she exclaimed, continuing to shake her head back and forth.

"I'm Duo Maxwell, why?" Duo answered, today was just a confusing day. The pain in his lower back disappeared and all that could be felt was the confusion.

As the boys tried to figure out what was wrong with Alex and why she was suddenly afraid of Duo, a black shadow stated to form above them. Unbeknownst to the boys and Alex, an evil aura had shown itself and Alex, in her state of panic had no idea what would happen. Suddenly, as the six teens stared at each other, the black shadow formed a head and an upper body and snapped out, to grab the surprised goddess of death and injected a vile of red glowing liquid into Alex's neck. Alex gasped, and fell over, holding her neck.

"Alex!" Duo cried, leaping up and running overt o the fallen girl. Heero was close on his heels with the other three close behind him. They crowded around the fallen goddess. She tried to speak, but not a word came from her mouth. Blood red rings began to form around the darkening pupils of her eyes, wide and dilated to near nothing with shock. Then, as if the she had exhausted herself in her shock and dismay, she fainted on the ground just as the sky darkened and, off to the east, the tell tale signs of thunder and lightning began to be seen. Not long afterwards, the rain began to fall sharply to the ground making a harsh hiss as it fell. It didn't fall calmly and soothingly, though. It fell as if it were a thousand needles, stinging every pore of the body with unknown amounts pain. The unicorn, which had been a few feet away, reared and took off running fully planning to escape to the safety of the God's Ledge. The boys, gathered the fallen girl in their protective embrace and took off for their gundams, soaked tot the bone.

The ride back was sullen and quick. No one spoke for fear that something would happen. Alex had begun to shiver and sweat giving signs of pain. When the boys had arrived back in their safe house, they opened the door to find Vicky, Darien, a brunette in a white dress with a white apron around her waist and a girl they had never seen before. She had black waist length hair, dark blue eyes, Purple angel's wings and her dress looked to be of Chinese style that was blue and shimmered in many different colors of blue as if it were made of pure water. They all stood looked at the pilots as Heero carried Alex.

The brunette put a hand to her mouth and yelled, " Lady Mistress!" as she ran up to Ales and started feeling her forehead and mumbling under her breathe, "High fever, spasming stomach, clenched airway, pale complexion, and a large dosage of sweat…Oh my God!…No! this can't happen to her. We've lost so many this way!" The brunette cried as she held onto Alex's stark white hand which was clammy with sweat.

"Nancy! What's wrong? It isn't…?" Vicky couldn't bring herself to finish what she was saying. Darien had just gone a pale shade of white, and the unknown angel just looked like she wasn't fazed by anything although she took on a very sad look in her eyes.

Heero and the other pilots were lost and had no idea what to say to this. Some of the strongest people in heaven were standing in front of them looking like their friend was going to die. "Please," he thought, "don't let her die." Out loud he asked, "What? What's wrong with Alex?"

The sullen angel walked towards Heero, her black hair billowing behind her as she walked forward and took Alex from Heero's hands. She then turned and disappeared out of sight. The sound of footsteps in the room that Alex shared with Heero and Duo could be heard upstairs. As the unknown angel settled Alex into bed, the other angels now dealing with the gundam pilots and their questions looked at each other and held their eye contact for a second. Vicky spoke first.

"Alex was infected through the neck with pure deviliquium. There are currently no cures what-so-ever in heaven or hell. And so far, every angel, except the one that was here before and is currently upstairs with Alex, died from being injected by deviliquium. Alex has a very slim chance of staying alive and an even slimmer chance of staying the Alex that we all know and love."

"Alex might not make it through this alive. Why weren't you watching her! She's not used to being on Earth. This is the first time she's been out of the God's ledge since she came to the God's ledge eight years ago." Nancy exclaimed, her friend and the goddess of whom she was currently obligated to watch over as Marissa is to watch over Vicky, was lying on a bed in a sad state because these clumsy humans just had to take their eyes off of her charge.

"Nancy! They are not clumsy! These are the most mature boys that I know on Earth! Don't, and I say this with much warning, Don't say wrong about these boys!"

"Yeah, like you know that many people! Mistress lady, let me ask you this, what do these boys think they're doing attempting to watch over our Lady mistress? She's too much work for them to look after. Are you really that immature in age that you think that our goddess of death would be safe here in the care of HUMAN BEINGS? How could you entrust her to them when something like this could very well happen!"

"Nancy, don't you dare speak to me in that tone of voice! I am not one of your angels! I am the head Goddess of heaven. How could you even think that I am immature? Or these boys for that matter? I was born on Earth and I was welcomed onto the god's ledge When I found out my first born child, Valerie, was alive and well there. I know more about these boys then anybody else!"

"Mistress Lady, let me ask you this. How long have you been welcomed onto the god's ledge?" Nancy asked, turning her head to scrutinize the five boys now wearing looks of shame for being degraded to nothing by an angel of heaven because they couldn't take care of her charge.

"I've been in heaven for six months." Vicky answered, wondering why the question was asked in the first place.

"My Lady mistress has been on the god's ledge for eight years. That includes angel city. She was taught how to fight, how to fly; despite the fact that she had no wings at the time; how to sing beautifully, she was very well educated in the top of her class which is very difficult in itself to do because some of the most renowned people in the history of mankind from all nationalities was there. She learned poetry, song writing, battle draw ups, and I will never forget the year that she published her first book at the age of ten. She was so happy. I'm positive that you know nothing about her. I raised her, she is like a daughter to me and I hold her with the highest regard. Any one of these "intelligent beings" as you call them, couldn't hold a candle to her. And would you like to know the amazing part! My lady mistress, My adopted daughter, Alexandria Racello, god bless her golden heart, was born human. Yes, you heard me, one of the strongest and the most intelligent women in all of heaven, revered by the very gods and goddess' themselves who made all of the worlds of the human realm, was born a human. I'll never forget the day she was brought into Heaven. The first question she asked was if she was dead. We all laughed and she opened up to us immediately. So help me god!" And she turned and pointed to the five boys, completely ignoring the now astonished warrior woman, "If that girl doesn't get through this, you will have the wrath of every single soul phantom, god or goddess, or angel, on your backs." With that said, Nancy turned and instantly transmitted herself back to heaven. She needed a big mug of hot chocolate from Angel Café in Angelic city.

-end 4 now-


	11. Chapter, the eleventh

as i said before, im feeling nice...

Disclaimer: i own my take on heaven and hell and the characters that go with them...and i have for many years now.

chapter, the eleventh good evil and everything in between

Kaori worked around Alex. She put a wet towel on her forehead and kept her underneath the blankets. The poor girl was burning up. Vaguely, she wondered if she was this way she was when she happened to run across the lethal drug deviliquium. She remembered intense burning behind her eyes like someone was blowing fire and smoke into her eyes. She remembered her arms feeling like lead and not being able to feel her legs.

Alex moaned and tossed and turned. There was a knock on the door and Kaori turned to the door and said enter. The person who walked in was none other then God himself, more commonly known as Darien. Kaori rolled her eyes and turned away. He might be "god" , she thought, but he's not God. He walked over to where Alex was and sat on the bed by her feet. He looked at her, his blonde hair falling around his eyes as he stared solemnly at the sick girl.

"How is she?" He asked, softly.

" She's fine." Kaori replied. She stood up and walked around the room. She studied the interior and the placement of the furniture. The three beds placed against the walls, the two windows with the large oak tree rooted outside the left back window, the beige walls and the white ceiling. It all seemed too serene to house one of the most powerful women in heaven who was now under the stress oneof the most venomous toxins known to heaven. It was the ONLY drug known to heaven and hell that could harm a resident of heaven just as angeliquim, while it formed a wonderful double purpose of being able to be used as a means of making weapons, was just as venomous to residents of hell.

The blonde haired man watched the dark haired Goddess of Water pace around the room. Her blue eyes were blazing and her black hair was twirling around her every time she turned sharply. As she walked, her purple wings fluttered in and out. The occasional purple feather fell to the floor.

Darien was worried about his three top goddesses. Vicky was worried about Alex and there was the fact that's she was still young. Only six months ago did she actually find out about heaven and the fact that her daughter was alive and well. Kaori has been and will continue to be the head warrior angel and the third strongest goddess. She alone was the only angel/ Goddess that had survived the venomous deviliquium.

"How long will she be like this?" Darien asked, looking at the girl whom he had brought into heaven and brought up so that she could be a great goddess and angel. She was trained by the strongest angels, she was taught by the brightest minds in the universe, she learned to sing by the most talked about people (pop singers, Rockers, Jazz singers, and the most renowned composers ever to enter heaven who now lived in Angel City( Mozart, Beethoven, etc.), and she graduated top honors from the most prestigious school in the universe (The Angelic Academy). The girl was like his surrogate daughter and he was proud of her. The fact that she cared enough to kick his ass around when he did something wrong, same as Vicky and Kaori, was enough to make his heart warm. The three girls were precious to himself and all of heaven. Nobody wanted to hear the news that they had lost one of the three most powerful Goddess' of heaven. Heaven would be in tears while hell would be praising whatever higher being they do.

"I don't know for how long she'll be like this. The most we can hope for is a day at the most." Kaori replied, stopping to look Darien in the face. His face was calm but drawn. She shook her head and continued pacing around the room, stopping every once in a while to check on the distraught girl.

Suddenly, Alex stopped tossing and turning. Both of the supernatural beings sighed, believing that the worst had passed. Both of them then changed their minds when the girl arched her back off the bed and started screaming out right. Her body began to glow red, the unearthly screams radiating out of the room and downstairs to the five humans and the warrior woman. Rushing up thestairs, the boys attempted to open the door. Kaori turned to the door and screamed in a ferocious voice.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW BEFORE YOUR KILLED!" Kaori pushed the door closed and as she did, the screams became even louder until even the higher creatures of heaven had to leave the room. As they ran out of the room, covering their ears the whole way, they came across the five boys crouched with their hand over their ears shaking in pain from the sheer volume of the screaming. Both Darien and Kaori grabbed two of the boys. Quatre had already started down. When they made it downstairs, the three higher creatures of heaven and the five gundam pilots strayed into the living room and stood there.

Soon, the screaming died down and Kaori ventured out of the living room and up the stairs. The people in the living room heard a gasp and saw Kaori back down the stairs, her wings straight out behind her and preceding her. As she stepped off the last step, still backing up, the distinct feeling of something evil could be felt through out the house. There was a chorus of gasps as the newly revived Alex came into view.

Her hair was unbound around her shoulders, forming a veil black with fire engine red streaks through out. Her black tube top and black leather pants had turned into a red leather dress, strapless and barely able to cover her it was so high on the bottom. She had a black chain with a magnificent blood red ruby holding the chain together and on the end of the chain wrapped around her slim waist. She had black thigh high boots with four inch heels. Around the boots were silver chains, pad locked around her ankles. On her wrist were silver jangling bracelets and around her right upper arm was a silver circlet .

She smiled at them all. It wasn't a nice smile though. It was a smile smiled by someone who knew that they could take down everyone and not break a sweat. Everybody then heard a manic laughter coming from the surrounding house. The lights, which had been turned on, exploded in their sockets. The windows blew in and glass flew everywhere.

"Shit!" Kaori said, " Get those boys out of here! Darien take them up to heaven Now! Devinia is coming and she's going to be one hell of a challenge even without them here. I suggest you and I get ready for a fight." Kaori suggested to Vicky. Even as she spoke to Vicky, she had made a long black staff form in her hands. The staff had intricate swirls and curls of pure black angeliquim at the top. Vicky just stood there, but everyone was able to feel the air around her start to sizzle as she raised her strength and readied herself for battle. Fighting a demon was not an easy feat. Not only did they play dirty, but they were inhumanely strong and will stop at nothing to win a fight. Hence the reason why the gundam pilots were escorted to heaven by Darien and were even now watching from one of the heavenly windows the battle about to wage between heaven and hell.

Suddenly, the windows blew in and the two warriors could hear an inhumane laugh originating from the surrounding trees. As the door swung open to reveal a young woman. She had red hair with black streaks through out. Her dress was blood red with black lace and she had black ankle boots. Her dress was also low in the front showing off her chest area. Around her neck was a black jewel, similar to Alex's belt jewel. She looked at Alex and smiled.

"Hello Alex. And how is my favorite Goddess of Death doing today. Having fun dealing with the poison running through your veins." Devinia laughed once again, but was cut off as Kaori lost her temper and sent a tidal wave of water towards Devinia who jumped and phased through the walls to float in the air above.

"give it a rest, Devinia. You might have poisoned Alex, but your not going to use her for your purposes." the gaping hole in the wall of the house now showed off the now gray clouds gathering from the large power sources fighting, or rather, arguing. Kaori steeled herself to attack again as the demonic she-devil laughed out loud.

"Why would I need to fight you when I have the ultimate warrior in the palm of my hand?" Devinia pointed to Alex and started laughing again, her father would be pleased with her for capturing the most powerful woman of heaven. "and what makes you think that I would use her for my purposes? She could easily stop me if she wanted, so I take it that she'll continue doing what she does best. Only now, she'll be taking out lives and sending them to heaven instead of waiting for them to happen and searching the deaths out."

Kaori hissed at the vengeful demon. She didn't like Devinia when she was born and she wouldn't like Devinia till she was long dead. Vicky was slowly beginning to glow next to her. The demon slowly walked forwards laughing and making odd comments about everything that heaven was. Kaori had had enough. Alongside Vicky, the two heavenly deities rushed the demonic woman. Kaori, taking her pole, swung it at Devinia's feet. She jumped the pole only to narrowly miss an energy ball thrown at her head by Vicky. Bringing the pole back up for an upward swing, Kaori connected the Devinia's head and sent the demonic woman sprawling across the floor. The red haired demon hissed as she raised her head and wiped the blood clean from her lip.

"You made me bleed!" she sneered and jumped at Kaori only to be intercepted by a flying punch from Vicky and once again sent to the floor. When she righted herself next, she fixed her nose which had bent slightly to the right, her eyes glowing a menacing red.

"I'd suggest leaving now, Devinia." Vicky warned in a clear and concise voice. Devinia didn't listen; she just rushed Vicky again only to have her midsection kicked and she herself slammed into the opposite wall before she slid to the floor. After getting on her feet for the fourth time, she attempted to attack Kaori. She never made it more then three steps because Alex, who had been on the side the whole time, had her dangerously beautiful scythe appear, and in a mid-level sweep, she cut the demonic woman in half.

"I may be evil right now…but i'm not stupid and I wont let demons prevail," Alex said, leaving the still sputtering upper half of Devinia lie on the floor. She walked out the door, spread her wings, and went airborne. She flew across the land until she was a speck of dust on the horizon. Vicky and Kaori watched her go, they watched her go until they couldn't see her anymore before they turned around and faced the red haired demon.

Devinia was starting to hyperventilate; her red dress was becoming soaked in the black sludge that filled the veins of every demon. "You can't just leave me here like this! My dress is becoming a giant mess!"

In response, Kaori walked over to Devinia, went eye-level with her and sneered, "Well, you should have thought about that before you attacked us and injected pure deviliquium into Alex." with that said, Kaori raised her foot and squashed Devinia's head. She smiled as she watched the rest of Devinia's body liquefy into the black sludge and sink into the floor, going back to hell and Devlon's lair where she would reform and curse the heavenly deities out for foiling her plans.

-end 4 now-


	12. Chapter, the twelvth in heaven

its short, but its after two really long chapters...this chapter's allowed to be short

Disclaimer: i own my take on heaven and hell and the characters that go with them...and i have for many years now

chapter, the twelvth

in heaven

The five gundam pilots and Darien stood in a white room. The white bed was pristinely done up and the walls were covered with white fabric. The floor had a silver rug on it and the only other color in the room came from the doorknob, which glowed a very bright, very obnoxious gold. It was a mini sun in a sanitarium room which was supposed to be heaven. In front of them, was a wall and in the wall was a window. The window itself was a seeing portal to the earth realms.

Standing in awe, they watched the battle progress down below in their safe house. Neither of the heavenly deities broke into a sweat even though they were paired off against a she-devil. As their female room-mate came out of her inanimate watchful moment, they saw out of the corner of their eye, Darien visibly stiffened, a nervous sheen of sweat broke out upon his brow.

"I didn't know gods could break into sweat" Duo quipped, still watching as the girl he had become infatuated with fly away on the wings that only recently had been able to be pulled airborne.

Darien scowled, "Don't make me smite you…I'd really rather not smite you." he turned away and shook his blonde head of hair. The barely visible halo around his blonde hair moved back and forth with his head. His blue eyes crowded over and as Duo moved closer to ask what was wrong, Darien moved farther away.

The five pilots watched this display, turned to each other; each with a question in their eyes. Duo grinned, walked over to Darien, and looked him straight in the eyes. Darien flinched and looked away. "What? Are even the Gods afraid of the God of Death?"

Darien's head snapped back to stare into Duo's amethyst eyes. He growled and replied in an angry tone, "You have no idea how much truth is in that one sentence!" He stormed off to the door, turned back and continued, " I'm going to the cafeteria. It's just down the hall. I'd suggest making yourselves comfortable. Until Alex has been caught or until Alex has been returned to her normal self, you guys will be spending a mess load of time up here."

Heero stepped forward. "We can't."

"Yes you can." Darien replied, starting to close the door.

"No we can't! We have a war to finish. Alex or not, you send us back down there right now! Or so help me god I will tease you till the day turns blue.!" Duo exclaimed, his eyes bright and glowing slightly.

Darien gulped and said, "Settle down please…we don't want any rough housing in heaven. That's the kind of things that got my brother kicked out."

The five pilots were momentarily silent as they allowed what Darien had just said to sink in. Then they all exclaimed at the same time, "Brother!"

"Yes brother. Satan is my brother. Devlon Satan Lucifer, my younger brother. You'd think that people would take it better. But no, its always the same thing. Exclaim exclaim exclaim." Darien sighed, and looked at Duo who had quieted down some. "Fine, you can go back to earth. But, if I see any of your souls here after she comes around and pilfers your soul, you're all in big trouble."

He snapped his fingers and instantly they were back in their safe house. They could hardly even recognize the house itself. The floored was charred black from the acid like properties of the black sludge from Devinia. What little front wall was still standing couldn't even be called a wall, and it was all waterlogged. They stood and looked around for a moment. Finally, they attempted to go upstairs; or what little of the stairs there still was. After successfully making it up the stairs, they attempted to salvage what things of theirs was salvageable…..mostly everything was okay; guns were still tip top shape, computers were dry and completely usable, and clothes were dry and accessible. Gathering their things, they walked down the stairs and left to go out into the war yet again, weary of the lost segment of their little group.

-end 4 now-


	13. Chapter, the thirteenth Angelic Cafe

first off, id like to say sorry for not updating sooner...i kinda promised my mom that id step back from the computer for a while since both she and my father have made a big stink about how im "addicted to the computer". anyways, my ankle is still sprained although im walking on it. i have senior pictures tomorrow...and i have the English AP test on monday...dear god, i had better pass this friggen test...stupid butterflies...anyways...what im getting at is, im not gonna be updating for a while...cause im going to be writing more in this stoyr on my computer.

onwards..

Chaper, the thirteenth Angelic Cafe

Elsewhere in Angel City

Vicky and Kaori had just stepped into the Angelic Café in the center of Angel City. The walls were painted a dark blue and the windows had black trim. Vicky couldn't help thinking that Angel City really didn't hold back when they went for the standard Human look. The God's Ledge, where heavenly souls first imported up the "long white tunnel toward the bright white light" was where the heavenly deities resided most of the time on official business and on other times they held residence in Angel City where a permanent residence could be made. Their reasons were because, in Angel City you could have any color scheme you wanted. For example: Death Deities could have their houses be black with red trim, love Deities could have their houses or apartments be red and green if they so wanted. On the God's Ledge though, in their corridors and their specialized rooms, they're workers had to wear and the color scheme had to be a color which was significant to the style of work done by said deities. For example: Death deities equal black, Love Deities equal red and pink and occasionally white. Regular Halls on the god's ledge were white, silver and gold, and every deity and/or person/ animal/ angel/worker must wear either gold, silver, or white clothes. The Clothes themselves consisted of gowns for the ladies, maids uniforms and butlers uniforms for the workers and jumper suits for the electricians, plumbers, and handyman angels.

Looking around at the interior of the Café, Vicky sighed, "Kaori, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"I didn't get myself into anything." Replacing her staff into where ever it was before she had broughtit forth. Folding her purple wings across her back, she continued, "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I just had a want to see my friend Alex." The water elemental Deity shook out her thigh length hair and motioned for a waitress to walk over.

"Hello, Kaori, Mistress Lady, what may I get for the two of you today?" the violet haired waitress asked as she took out a silver pad. The seal of the angels was on the top of her clean crisp sheet. Her little blue wings were neatly folded against her back. She looked at each of the Deities in silence with large expressive golden eyes.

"Your new here, aren't you?" Vicky asked, raising a silver eyebrow. She watched the Dark Fairy closely. The Fairy stiffened and glared at the Warrior Woman.

"Ill have you know…I've lived in Heaven for a lot longer then you have." the Dark Fairy replied, repeating her previous question with a forced smile pasted on her face.

"Well, how long have you lived in Heaven?" Vicky replied, her eyebrow still raised. Kaori watched the exchange and shook her head. Before the Dark Fairy could reply, Kaori replied for her.

"Why don't you try two-hundred years in heaven and 50 years on the God's Ledge, Vicky? She's older then you. And she's not new, she worked in the post office across the street for fifty years and has been working here for the past hundred and fifty years. Isn't that right, Aurora (1)?" Kaori turned to the dark Fairy, Aurora, and gave her a questioning look.

"Yes, that's right." Aurora smiled, and fidgeted, "Did you see me in the mail office across the street?"

"Yes, I saw you. I was newly born into heaven at the time. But, I'd never forget golden eyes, violet hair, and blue wings." Kaori said, giving her order to the Violet-haired Aurora. "How is your father Aurora? I haven't seen him in ages!"

Vicky raised a silver eyebrow, "Is he someone I should know?" She looked back and forth between the two heavenly entities.

"Mistress Lady, you don't know who my father is?" Aurora gasped and the whole café went dead silent.

"No, why? Who is he?" Vicky was confused, she'd never gotten this reaction out of anybody.

Kaori smiled and leaned across the table. "Do you by any chance know of the Aurora Borealis?"

"Yeah, why? They're the Northern Lights. What's that got to do with Aurora…here…" She stopped and looked at Aurora. "Please tell me that your father and yourself are not the same person and that your not the northern lights…"

Aurora looked pained, "I am NOT my father! My mother, brother, and father are the Northern Lights. They're named after me because I was the first born child of the Borealis'. I chose to live in heaven instead of having four borealis' on the team in the north." She huffed spread her small wings out straight behind her, " NOW, if you are quite finished insulting my family Warrior Woman, WHAT…would you like….to order?" Vicky quickly ordered her drink and watched as the pissed off fairy stalked off. She winced as the dark fairy walked around the counter top, poured the drinks and got the pastries, stalked back, slammed Vicky's drink on the table in front of her, the white hot chocolate sloshing over, and lightly placed Kaori double chocolate espresso in front of her along with the cherry ice cream. Turning to Kaori, Aurora politely said, "Enjoy." When she turned to leave, Kaori grabbed her wrist.

"She may not know a lot, and she may be just a bit young to fully understand heaven, but she is still the warrior woman. Treat her with a little more respect even if your not happy with doing so." Aurora nodded and walked off to another table.

-end 4 now-

(1)- I love this name!

okay,so i need feedback.Anything, good or bad will be okay.im not gonna be mad if u criticize my writing. i glorify in it. tell me if its great. tell me if it sucks...tell me if u want to scream and stick ur foot through the screen just to suppress ur anger. im open to all comments. right now, there are four people who've reviewed. one of which has commented since i started writing this three weeks ago from yesterday. Sutoomu has been such a great support. i can't thank u enough for giving praise and reading my writing. it means so much to me. i know that ppl enjoy this just because of the fact that they're reading it...maybe they're not reading through, but still drop me a line and tell me what ya think. i promise, i will not yell and if u have any questions be not afraid to ask them. anyways, i have to go now...gotta get ready to get my baby back. man i love being on the colorguard!...its so invigorating when someones says that u can out and wack someone if they're in ur spot on the field...and its especially fun when ya hit urself in the head so hard that u see stars.

Remember...comments and the people who give them...are an authors best friend.


	14. Chapter 14 Mercy

ive ben busy...and i believe ive ben doing quite well with the "not being on the computer all day" thing...instead, ive taken a liking to solitaire and ive won more games in the past two past then i have in the past, what...ten years?...jeeze, im addicted to the friggen game now...i taught my brother how to play war and go fish...how does an eight year old not know how to play go fish? i have no idea, lol!...anyways, ill put up two chapters...and ill continue writing throughout the week...my senior pictures came out really well from what i saw reflected in the mirror behind the camera. and the AP testis a week from tomorrow...i heard its like six periods long, joy upon joys...

**Disclaimer**: I dont own the pilots...or the world they live in...i own the characters from heaven and hell though...for a very long time as well...  
**Warning**: kinda bloody...i think...depends on what ya think...

Chapter, the fourteenth Mercy!

On Earth

"Mercy! Please! I BEG OF YOU!" the man began to scream, only to be silenced by the dull swish of Alex's Scythe slashing through bone and tissue. She raised the scythe, and in the half moonlight swung it so that the scythe itself resting against her back, between her wings. She looked around the barren place.

The hospital was littered with bodies. Hanging out of the windows, slumping against walls, falling in mid step to the ground. The red of their blood tinted the ground with a red haze. The Goddess of Death smiled as she searched for any minds that were still conscious. She found none. The 1400 people who were housed in the hospital were all going to die, if not by her hand, then by the disease spreading throughout the area. She took wing, and started to fly away. A minute after she flew started to leave, she felt the presence of a human mind. Turning sharply, he wings flapping furiously, she sent out a tremendous amount of telepathic energy straight into the mind of the last standing person. When the person fell, she looked upon the fallen form of a teenage boy. He wore a blue hood over his head, black pants, and white sneakers. His head had imploded with the force of the telepathic energy being forced into it. She turned again, feeling no remorse for killing the teenage boy, and began to fly towards the North. She had felt immense power there. She needed to investigate the source.

What she hadn't seen, was the video recorder catching all of her carnage, and her taking flight before the screen went blank.

-end 4 now-

questions, comments, criticisms?


	15. Chapter, the fifteenth In the North

im at mydads house...which is where i normally am cause i live with my dad...the countdown for the AP test is on...i have a lab due tomorrow...and a truckload of hw cause i missed school on friday on account of being sick...o well, ill do what i can...ive also come to the conclusion...that, i enjoy chinese food more then mexican food. if ur reading this, kudos to u.

Disclaimer: i dont own the gundam pilots...sadly...but i do own the characters from Heaven and hell  
Warning: kinda sad...depends on what u think of as sad...ive kinda gotten immune to the whole angst thing...keyword...kinda.

Chapter, the fifteenth In the North

In the North

"Duo, Be careful!" Quatre called out through the intercom. Their two gundams blasted through the enemy forces, turning everything into a pile of scrap metal.(1) Sandrock, piloted by Quatre raised its sickles and cut though the enemy mobile suit with a sharp "X" shape while(also1)Deathscythe cut the mobile suits in half through the middle with a mid sweep, standing solitary as the mobile suits exploded around him.

"Yeah yeah, I know Quatre. Don't worry, I'll be fine." and with that said, he cut through four more mobile suits and rushed off to find more. Suddenly, all fighting stopped, as the common intercom channel picked up on a well known News channel. The pilots of both gundams and mobile suits alike froze as they listened to what the news reporter had to say.

'Good evening. This is Milanda Georgetown. I am reporting to you live from the West Coast Memorial Hospital. What you see behind me is all that is left of the once beautiful hospital.' The dark-haired reporter stepped aside to give the viewers a chance to see the carnage behind her. Gasps could be heard through the intercom.

"Oh Allah! I'm going to be sick!" Quatre cried, tears stinging his eyes. The picture of men, women, children, nurses and doctors alike, were seen littered across the entry way of the hospital grounds. Their bodies were mangled and torn in ways that a body shouldn't be. Duo, with tears in his eyes replied, "Not in the cockpit, Quatre. Not in the cockpit." The tears spilled down his face. He'd seen so much, but this was worse then the massacre at the Maxwell Church.

The Reporter continued, 'The hospital has been left in shambles; ambushed by unknown forces, not a trace of who did it or when it was done. The only clue that we have is from a child who just happened to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Brace yourself, this is un-tampered with footage of a live deity on Earth.' The gundam pilots gasped and locked eyes as the video began playing. It showed Alex, her black and violet scythe dripping with blood, look around at the carnage she had left, and smile. She spread her wings, took off and then suddenly turned around, and a wave of energy could be seen flying towards the camera. As the video camera fell to the ground, it just caught Alex flying off into the distance when the screen went black.

The gundam pilots were silent. Tears running down their faces. They could hear the sobs of the pilots of the mobile suits through the intercom. Suddenly Milanda was back.

'I'm sorry that I had to show you that.' She sniffled, another tear sliding down her cheek, 'But, I had to. That was the only footage caught of tape of this winged woman with her purple scythe. Similar wreckage was done to an army base in South Milan, and fifteen hospitals around the globe.' Several overhead pictures were flashed before the screen. The army base was smoking, a fire still raging in the northern edge. Milanda returned, continuing, 'As you can see, the wreckage has been done in similar ways. We are not sure at the moment if it is just the one being, but it is known that the army base and the hospitals each housed people to fragile to ever walk again, to sick to ever become healthy again except by pure miracle. The army base had been a place where extremely dangerous enemy opposers to the forces of space from earthhad beenlodged there (2). So, were these merciful killings, or massacres? We'll keep you updated on the status of this woman. Be safe, and be weary. Until then, this is Milanda Georgetown of IM65 News.'

The mobile suits were frozen; nothing moved. The only sound was the sobs of the people inside. The two gundam pilots were crying, thinking of how their friend could do such a thing. When they finally had themselves under control, they turned towards the mobile suits and raised their weapons. Massacres or not, they were in a War, in a battle at the moment, and they were going to wing of it was the last thing they did. The gasps from the pilots of the mobile suits reverberated throughout the gundam cockpits. One of the mobile suits dropped its weapons and the cockpit opened. A man in a brown army uniform stepped out.

"We surrender…we're too shocked by what we just saw to even think of fighting. Neither you, nor anybody else can change our minds. My grandmother was in one of those hospitals. I can't fight, knowing that my grandmother is dead and the beast that killed her is still out there. I need to protect my family and friends from the beast. Who knows when she'll go from hospitals and war bases to civilians." He lowered his arms and stepped back into the cockpit. Both of the gundams lowered their weapons and stood their ground as they watched the soldiers' retreat, not one of them turning around at all.

-end 4 now-  
(1)-jeeze, i was referring to the gundams as Gundam Deathscythe and Gundam Sandrock...i sounded like sucha dweeb...so i changed it...cause after i reread it i was like "well, yeah, of course they're gonna be gundams. it said so in the line b4."..im so blonde...  
(2)-question...does this sentence sound right to you guys? soemthing sounds off to me...i think i contradicted myself here...

Questions? Comments? Criticisms?


	16. Chapter, the Sixteenth

Wow, life has been quite the roller coaster on my end. the AP test was supposed to finish by 4th period...it didnt finish till the beginning of 6th. i had a chem test on thursday which i bombed. i had a test on friday in algebra, and i forgot to say that on tuesday...i was banned from the computer back at homeso i can't update at home anymore...unless i go on when im not supposed to...so, idk how im gonna continue to update when i have gotten everything i have on this comp up here...ill find a way...this week'll b hell cause i ahve guard on wed., my friends b-day on thursday,my choir concert on friday, and the prom on sat...which is gonna rock! So...thats basically the reason why this is so late in being updated...actually, this chapter is my favorite chapter, lol!

Disclaimer: i own the Hells Bells Bar...its my own creation. i own the characters from heaven and hell as well the places of heaven and hell...in the story, lol!

Chapter, the sixteenth

Three weeks later

The Goddess of Death walked through the town square. Her black cloak hiding her face from view of the humans around her. Her black hair was pulled back and her slightly red eyes were gleaming ever so slightly. She walked into the bazaar and started looking through things. A man came up behind her and asked her if she wanted anything in French. She replied, "No, I wouldn't like anything. I'm just looking."

The man walked away, leaving her to her thoughts. Not finding anything of worth, she left and walked across the street to the bar. She might be only fifteen, but she wasn't there for the human bar. She walked up to the bartender, who raised his eyes to her sunglass covered ones. She pulled the glasses down slightly from her red tinted eyes and watched as the man flinched. He gulped and nodded to the door at the top of the stairs. She returned the nod and walked up the stairs, taking her black cloak off as she went.

Opening the door, she hung her cloak on the hook just on the inside of the door and walked down the dark hall towards the sliver of light at the end. Loud, raucous music wafted down the hall towards her. The click of her black heels and the swish of her black dress the only sound in the dark. Voices whispered to her in the darkness, jeering at her and asking for a one-night stand that would never come.

When she walked into the room, she was affronted by the sight of four girls, all green with feathers and wings, in hardly a thing, dancing on the stage doing the can-can. The supernatural beings, mostly men, had surrounded the stage, dangling as much as 40 quoits, which was equal to 80 dollars in American currency, in the faces of the four bird ladies who had begun to shake their breasts in the faces of the drunken Beings. The beings themselves ranged from Dwarves and Gremlins to Elves and Harpies, which was what the four bird ladies on stage were. There were also the occasional rogue demon or angel, the ones who were fighting against the system and becoming either a fallen angel or a rising demon. Rising demons were a lot less frequent then fallen angels. There was also the more frequent happenings of a Vampire strolling in, but only past nightfall, or unless they got stuck here, there were windowless crypts in the back.

Alex strode up to the bar and caught the eye of the bartender, a dark-haired elf. He was cleaning a mug of, something, which she chose not to notice or attempt to name. He walked over to her, leaned on the table and displayed a full row of sharp pointy teeth, smiling at her as she leaned on the table and gave him the view of a lifetime.

"What can I get you, pretty lady?" he asked, growling deeply in his chest. She stared at his eyes, watching as they shifted from the green of an elf to the black of a great white shark as it feeds on something. She smiled, and leaned back away from the dark-haired elf. She had no idea that werewolf and elf could combine, but here in front of her was the living proof; A werewolf elf.

"Can I by any chance get a Daemon's Door, on the rocks?" she smiled back at him and continued, "And I'd also like to know how a werewolf and an elf combined blood. I've never seen a werewolf elf before."

If he was expecting anything from her, it wasn't any one of those three comments. He slowly leaned back up, the glass mug in his hands forgotten, made her drink, walked back over to her and leveled his face with hers. "How do you know what I am?"

"How do you not know who I am?" she retorted back at him.

He studied her face. "Only a demon can have a Daemon's Door, and your too dark to be an angel, and only rogue demons and/or angels come here, so you must be rogue…" He trailed off, thinking about what she was. The four Harpies on stage finished their show and got off the stage, a chorus of moans from the drunken beings was the effect. The next act was a lizard woman in a black dress, slit all the way up to her underarms on both sides, and held together by shiny white clasps. Alex averted her attention from the catcalls behind her and smiled at the Bartender.

She felt a presence at her back; a Dwarf. He put his hand on her ass and squeezed. "What's a beautiful girly like yerself doin' in a place like this?" The dwarf smelt like horse manure and molding cheese.(1)

The Bartender came back and looked her in the face yet again. "Your not an angel, but your not a demon. Your in the middle, and your not the Warrior Woman. So that means…" he gasped and dropped the glass. "What are you doing here! We didn't do anything wrong! Please don't burn the place down!" The strip act on stage had paused mid-dress and the audience had turned at the exclamation of the Bartender. The Dwarf with his hand still on Alex's as gasped as she spun around and grabbed his throat, cutting of all possible air-flow. He gurgled after a minute of restless movement and finally stilled. She turned back to the Bartender and grinned, her eyes a dark blood colored red. He backed away from her and whispered in a chilled voice, " The Goddess of Death…You're not a rogue…you're a Goddess on the warpath."

She smiled, put her money on the countertop and walked away. She waved a hand in the air and said "Keep the change and keep my peace, and I won't be dropping' by your house in the middle of the night. Tell your wife and kids I send my regards." And with that said, she walked out the door and into the darkness hall.

Inside the bar was a mixture of surprise, fear, anxiety, and glee. The bartender was just standing there, next to the bar, holding the forgotten glass mug in his hands. Unbeknownst to him, a dark elf strode up to him. He was drunk and walked with a drunken swagger, swaying from side to side. The drunken elf clasped the arm of the dumbfounded elf who yelped and dropped the glass mug. He grinned at the startled bartender.

"Damn, was she Hot or what! If that's what all Goddess' are like, I want one for myself" The drunken elf hiccupped and collapsed on the floor. The Hells Bells Bar was never the same again after that night.

-end 4 now-

(1)-if uve ever drove past a farm...u know what cow or horse manure smells like...i live in cow country...so, i smell that smell often...not fun in the morning on the way to school...

questions, comments, criticisms?


	17. Chapter, the seventeenth

So, my "banning from the computer" has been lifted, and the prom was a success...my friend's b-day party was great...and i have the ohio trip next week...we get to dress like Amish ppl! and, if we're not sure, we shouldnt wear it. lol! and, if we have any problems...we must tell MT or Willer...even if its cramps...so, i really hope the trip goes as well as planned...read on, and hopefully...enjoy.

Disclaimer: i own nothing, cept, heaven, hell, and the characters that go with it...

Chapter, the seventeenth

a week later

Alex was walking through the forest, she knew that the deviliquium was going to be flushing completely out of her system soon. She had killed almost two thousand people the whole time she was in this form. In a span of four weeks, she killed two thousand people. Walking through the woods, her booted heels made not a sound. As she continued to walk, she came to a clearing where a waterfall was that was bathed in moonlight. She looked at the full moon and sighed. She brought out her scythe and studied it in the calm moonlit clearing. She could already feel her body purifying the Deviliquium as she thought of it.

Suddenly, her ears began to ring, tears pouring out of her eyes. Her stomach felt like someone was ripping holes in her intestines. Her legs felt like jelly, collapsing underneath her as she fell to the ground. She let out an unearthly scream as the air around her began to shimmer and glow. The clip that had held her dark hair burst into a thousand pieces, her demonically colored hair slowly starting to change back to the customary midnight blue that her hair normally was. It felt like venom was running through her veins, and as she screamed, the sweat pouring out of her body was tinted red with the deviliquium seeping out.

When the transformation was finished, she lay on the ground panting from the exertion of having such an immense change occur on her body. Her black wings were stretched out behind her and her black dress lay rumpled on the ground around her. Slowly, she sat up and waited. It wasn't long before she heard the rustling of something walking through the trees and under brush around her.

As she sat and watched the green growth around her, Kaori stepped cautiously out of the trees. She had her staff at the ready just in case Alex hadn't changed back and the major fluctuations of power were just a trick to pull unsuspecting deities into a trap. Behind her stood Vicky, resolute and proud in her midriff belly shirt and her cheerleader-like short frilled skirt.

"So, you survived?" Kaori asked, softly as her speaking would bring back the demon side of the woman before her.

"I guess so. Did you feel this cold after you survived the deviliquium?" Alex was broaching onto the subject. She knew that not many people understood the true pain that deviliquium could cause; except those who survived and the only people to survive stood facing each other.

"Actually, I felt like my body was on fire. You feel cold?" Kaori walked over to the weakened Goddess and put a hand on her forehead. She immediately pulled her hand back and hissed, shaking her hand furiously. Alex's head was freezing.

"You're fucking freezing! Put on your god damn cloak!" Kaori screamed at Alex, growling softly when her tirade was finished and Alex had donned her cloak. The two Goddess' helped their fellow Goddess to her feet and marched her in front of them.

"Ya know, Alex, Darien is gonna have a nice long talk with you." Vicky said, waving her hand in the air to transport the three of them into heaven. They walked her down the hall; the occupants of the God's Ledge giving the girls a wide-berth on account of the Goddess of Death being with them. Kaori and Vicky walked Alex into the cafeteria where the five pilots and Darien were huddled around a tray of meats and fruits with dipping sauces. Immediately, Nancy saw Alex and rushed at her before throwing her arms around Alex's neck while crying and praying and thanking god all at the same time.

The cafeteria lady walked over, her white apron over a golden dress shimmered as she walked. Cecilia was her name. "Welcome back, Alex."

While the women rejoiced the safe return of the resident Goddess of Death, the six men were too preoccupied with a word puzzle.

"A seven letter word for a female higher in status then angels." Duo mumbled, staring at the cross word.

"Goddess." Heero supplied, leaning back and stretching his arms. As he leaned back and over the chair, he spied a group of girls hovering around something. As he caught a glimpse inside the huddle, he saw Alex.

"An even square root of four, three letters." Trowa said.

"Two." Darien replied, grabbing a piece of banana.

Heero looked at the oblivious men around him. All of them were concentrating on the puzzle and didn't see any of the commotion around them. He sighed, "Alex is back."

"Heero, that's not a country that is located in the Mediterranean that is shaped like a boot." Duo said, finally looking up at Heero and away from the puzzle.

"Duo, Alex is back. She's here, alive, and well. Turn around."

The six boys turned around and came face to face with the dark blue eyes of the Goddess of Death. She was staring at them in a strange way. But the moment was short lived as Nancy grabbed her hand and led her down one of the halls, her silver and black dress fluttering around her ankles.

The five pilots shared a look. Darien was still looking at the door as the two heavenly beings passed through it, most likely going to his office/bedroom. Darien looked at the five boys. "I've got to go. You're all leaving later on."

"We're not going anywhere if Alex is here. Where are you going?" Duo said, standing up next to the God. He had taken on a sharper stance then he normally does as soon as Alex's name as mentioned. Since Alex had been infected by the deviliquium, Duo had been a lot more edgy, and he'd always been concerned about where the Goddess was and how she was doing. He'd practically always been in Heaven when he could find the time, hounding Vicky as well as Kaori for any news on the Goddess of Death.

"I have to have a talk with Alex. I mean, it's been almost two months since she's been here and Grim isn't getting any younger." Darien didn't make eye contact as he spoke. Instead, he started walking away which prompted the boys to follow him as he moved out of the cafeteria and into the main halls. They followed him past ornate doors, and strange multi-colored doors which had things coming from underneath them. He turned down a corridor that was mostly gold and silver and stopped in front of a set of double doors. Pushing them open, the six men were affronted by the sight of Alex in her black and silver dress pacing the room with Nancy, Vicky, Kaori, and a redhead standing off to the side and watching her as her face went from shocked, to disgusted, through anguished, and finally landed on ashamed and confused.

Her head turned as the door opened. "I'm not talking in front of the five of them." She continued to pace across Darien's office, going back to ignoring them as the same range of emotions echoed across her face. When nobody said or did anything, when nobody moved, her head came up and turned and caught the glances of the people surrounding her as they each turned their heads away from her as one. The only person who didn't turn their head was Duo.

He kept steady eye contact with Alex, even as her face fell into shame and confusion and stuck there. The only thoughts flying through her mind were, "I have no idea who he is anymore. What I felt before I was infected, it was strong and it was pulling me in. I could've hurt them when I was infected. I don't want to hurt them."

With that in mind, Alex turned to Darien. "What ever. I don't care whether they are in this room or not. I'll tell you what I need to tell you in front of everybody if need be." She took a deep breathe and continued, "You brought me here eight years ago. You trained me to be the Goddess of Death. You made me into the person I am today, and I thank you. But, when I almost nearly kill my friends, it's just over the top. And so, with that said, I am asking for a temporary leave of absence. I'll talk to Grim and ask if he'll continue with the work load. I've been away from Earth for too long. So, I'd like to get back to my roots and live life among the humans."

The room was silent. All eyes rested on the Goddess of Death. She stood, unwavering in her choice, not even beginning to wilt under the intense stare of the four girls, Darien, and the five pilots. Darien sighed and turned to the five pilots.

"I'm gonna ask that the five of you go back to the cafeteria. I'll talk to you afterwards. For now, I'd like to speak with Alex alone." Darien said, turning back to face Alex. Three of the five boys walked out, still having a need to know how Alex was and why she had made her request, but two steadfastly refused to vacate the premises.

Darien turned to Duo and Heero, "When I said the five of you, I meant, the five of you. Not the three of you."

"We're not leaving until we know what is going on here. Why is she asking for a temporary leave of absence?" Heero asked, unwavering in his disposition.

Alex decided to answer for herself, coming out of her silence, "I am asking for a temporary leave of absence because I killed a lot of people in a short amount of time. I'd like to get back in tune with myself before I go and continue my job. I need time to myself without everyone here riding up my ass, without the war, without soldiers, without demons, angels, or warriors. I need 'me time'."

"We have killed a lot of people as well, and you don't see any of us campaigning for a temporary leave of absence." Duo replied.

"Okay, so I'm sounding hypocritical, I'm allowed. But, when you guys are really hurt, can't you get a temporary leave of absence?"

Both the boys looked at each other, while Darien chose to keep his peace and watch as the argument took place. He knew that Alex had feelings for the two boys, if not intimate ones then casual ones, and she was choosing to go this path so that the two boys wouldn't be in any trouble should she fall back into the same mindset she'd been in for the past two months. Nothing more was said for a few minutes until Heero piped up with a very knowledgeable, "You're not hurt."

"I'm well aware that I'm not hurt. But, mentally, I'm not ready to go back to work yet. I can't do this job right now. While I'm down on Earth, I'll ask Grim to handle my job. Not too long, but not too short."

"We'll find you."

"Doubt that" Alex replied, facing Heero. "If I chose to blend in with life, you would have no idea how to find me Because…I would look like every other human and I wouldn't be leaving a trail cause I'd be using a different name and until I chose to reveal myself, no one would know where. I. was." She shrugged, "So, saying, 'we'll find you' isn't going to do anything."

Heero was quiet for a few seconds, staring at the floor. Suddenly, he looked up catching her eyes. "I know what you look like as a human."

"Fat chance that'll do ya. You saw me when I was seven years old. There is a lifetime between seven year old me and fifteen year old me. There is no way that you could pinpoint who I am just by going on the memory of my seven year old self."

Duo decided to end this argument. He'd had enough with arguing about how they would or wouldn't find Alex. He wanted to know why the girl had taken such a scare to him. He hadn't done anything to her, yet she was acting timid around him like she really didn't know him anymore.

"Enough!" he yelled, and the room went dead quiet. Alex's face went three shades paler then it should've. He walked over to Alex and grabbed her face in his palms, forcing her to look into his eyes. As soon as they made eye contact, Alex began to squirm and attempted to break free of his touch. "Why do u flinch when I look at you? Why did Darien, who is God, flinch when I spoke to him, stood next to him, joked around with him? I thought we were good friends, but right before you were infected, something happened and now you just want to be away from me. You both can't look me in the eye, you both flinch when I'm near, and you can't stop attempting to get out of my grasp. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you."

Alex continued to struggle, but she didn't struggle a lot, just enough that her discomfort in the position she was in showed through. As she stared into Duo's violet eyes, a calming sensation came over her, as if it were a cloak to shield her from everything bad in the world. But with the cloak came a metal net, weighted down and pad locked to the floor. She struggled and struggled, but the net held strong. As a last ditch effort to free herself from being restrained, she mentally threw all her weight into the net and threw it off herself. While mentally throwing off the net, she physically jumped away from Duo, around Heero and backed against the door, her eyes wide with fear.

Duo was shocked at her actions, "Alex, what-"

"I won't be contained. I won't be held. I won't! I won't!" And with that said, she disappeared from sight, not to be seen or heard from for months to come.

Duo stared at the spot where Alex disappeared before turning his attention to Darien. "Am I missing something? Did I say something wrong?"

Heero had stayed quiet throughout the ordeal. He knew that something was up with the Goddess of death. The only question to ask was what was up? He, as well as Duo, waited for Darien's response. When Darien chose to grace them with his response, it was with a blank, dull tone that he answered.

"She has a secret that she doesn't know about yet. She's read about said secret in books in the main library here on the God's Ledge, but she can't comprehend the meaning of them. She's confused, and so are you, Duo. You have more power over her, then anybody alive at this very moment. But, that is all I'll say at the moment. She'll enlighten you when she chooses. In order to understand what the problem is, you have to wait for her to be ready. The roles, Duo Maxwell, have been changed after two thousand years."

Not another word was said between three of them. Duo looked confused, Heero looked even more confused, and Darien looked indifferent. Darien, in his indifference, walked out of the room, down the hall, and decided to leave the two boys to their own ways as he went to go speak with the other three pilots. Things were going to get a lot clearer in the next year.

-end 4 now-

questions? comments? Comments would be very nice...i didnt get any feedback for the last chapter...did i lose ppl?did i gain ppl? did u like it? Did you hate it? Did it make you scream and throw a fit? are you confused?Should i stop asking questions now? Are you mad at me cause im asking too many questions cause i know i am? ill stop now...


	18. Chapter, the eighteenth

i know its short, for any who continue to read this. im sorry if your confused, i seem to be doing that a lot lately...anways, im leaving for ohio tomorrow with the Marching Band and the Colorguard...im gonna kill some civilians on this trip(hypothetically speaking)...we're rowing, tossing, and we're gonna wack someone off their feet. anyways, im splurging on this story tonight, cause i want to. its short, but thats okay. plz dont be confused. if you are, give me a shout through a review.

Disclaimer: I dont own the pilots..never have, never will.

Chapter, TheEighteenth

two years later, after the end of the war, after the mariemeia incident

"Genevieve! Table four wants more water! Hop to it Carrot head!"

"I'm on it! I'm on it!"

A red haired girl jogged between tables running to and fro carrying various items for paying customers. Her red ponytail was bouncing behind her head as her bright green eyes glanced at all her tables as she ran past them. She'd been working in the Red Rose restaurant for the past two years now after she had walked in at the shy age of fifteen and calmly asked for a job; any job, as long as it gave her a decent pay.

Four hours later, Rush hour was over and the five waitresses and four bus people were sitting around a table enjoying their meal. Genevieve was enjoying a nice order of cheese fries with gravy, which she didn't know she liked until she tried it in her early days walking at the restaurant.

A dark haired woman, easily the leader of the pack in this restaurant among the waitresses, addressed Genevieve. "Genie, go home honey. You've been here every day for the past three days and all three days you worked as much as three times as much as the other waitresses. You need sleep, honey. Go home and get some rest, Genie."

In response, Gene yawned and nodded her head. She obviously wasn't going to get home in one piece, so Grace, the dark haired woman, volunteered to drive the exhausted girl home. As she held the girl by the arm, leading her up into her apartment, she took a look at the surroundings. The apartment itself was clean, but very sparse. There were posters on the wall of various music artists and even a few posters for books and movies. The music and DVDs were all in alphabetical order and the books were in order by type. Grace sighed as she placed the girl in her bed. She was too young to be this into her work to the point where she was literally working twenty four hours a day. Leaving Genie to her sleep and walking out of the apartment, Grace could only wonder what the girl was doing.

-end 4 now-

Questions? Comments? Tell me what you think. Im sick, give a sick person some satisfaction to come back to after the horrendous parade in cedar point and the memorial day parade here in my town on monday.


	19. Chapter, the nineteenth

Slightly longer then the other one...but still short. Bare with me here.

disclaimer: i dont own the pilots. never have never will.

Chapter, The Nineteenth

Early the next morning

Genie woke up to blaring sunlight and one of the most horrendous headaches ever. She groggily dragged herself out of bed, still managing to land on her knees on the floor. After putting her head on the side of the bed for just a few more minutes, she stood herself up and made it to the bathroom so she could start her day.

Twenty minutes later, she was showered and making her way to the kitchen. Although she was still groggy, she was able to function through her day. She went to the refrigerator, intent on getting the orange juice. When she opened the door though, the orange juice came straight to her hand, sliding over the metal bars and into her clutch. She blinked as she concentrated on what just happened. Slowly, she stood up, looking around her in all directions, orange juice still clutched in her hand. When she was sure that no one was going to come through the door or the window, she stepped away from the door and when she reached for the door, watched as it closed on its own.

She leaped back, "Damn!" Her head came up and she immediately started doing a mental check on the surrounding area. Sure enough, there was large energy force in the surrounding area, searching, probing for another mental impulse. She willed her power to lay dormant until she needed it for a few minutes until she was sure the Being was gone and let her mind go free once again. She sighed and ate her breakfast. "This is gonna be one of those days."

After she finished, she made her way to her job. As she walked in though, she was affronted with the sight of the manager standing at the cash register. He turned to look at her as the door slid shut behind her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, gray hair cut short to his hair, green eyes looking over the red-head.

"Is there any work that I can do?"

"Gene, go home and take a day off. You've worked three days now. The girls told me that Grace had to drive you home because you were in no way able to get to your apartment on your own."

"I need to work. I don't have anybody but myself to worry about. I need the paycheck. Isn't there anything that I can do. I mean, I'll go home but, can't I work a shift tonight?"

"I don't want you overworking yourself."

"Please, Toni. I need this job to be able to take care of myself."

"Alright, you can work tonight, come in at seven. But, I don't want you overworking yourself. Whether your tables are clear or not, I want you to leave at ten."

"Three hours!" She asked incredulous.

"Yes, you'll be paid for the same amount of time you usually work. And I'm giving you the amount of money you need for working all the extra hours you have in the last three days. You always do this though. Think of this as a bonus for all your hard work, and tonight is the start of a raise for you." He handed her a packet of money and told her to go get herself something nice and sleep for the rest of the day.

She walked out and stood outside as the mid morning bustlers moved around her. The sun wasn't even overhead and she was going home. She sighed and started walking down the street.

-end 4 now-

Questions? Comments?...still sick, nothings changed in the last five minutes.help me feel better. leave a review.


	20. Chapter 20

i beleive ive confused and lost a lot of people...if your reading this. hopefully, it will tie back into the rest of the story like i hope it did...im tryint to tie up the loose ends...and i beleive its coming along well in my mind. hope you like it.

Disclaimer: i dont own the pilots...i wish i did, but sadly i don't.

Chapter, the Twentieth

Elsewhere

"I'm telling you, it was right here! I felt it! Two impulsive bursts of energy right here."

Vicky stood in the middle of a nice kitchen, she was facing the refrigerator and gesturing wildly to the door. The other occupants in the room, Duo, Heero, and Kaori. They all stood to one side as they watched the warrior woman making a fool of herself. Kaori felt a little bit of energy flowing through the area, but not enough to bring all of them down here at once. Humans were always having random bursts of energy, though there was the possibility that they had, after two years, finally found Alex.

"I highly doubt it was her. How many times have we felt random bursts of energy from humans?" Kaori asked, staring at Vicky as she opened the oven and peeked inside.

"But, Kaori, despite the fact that humans can have random bursts of energy, how many have had that happen one right after the other? On top of that, how can you not feel the energy flowing through this house. There was a very powerful being walking through these rooms just a little while ago." Vicky had opened the fridge as she spoke and had started pulling random food cartons out in an attempt to figure out what they were. Maybe she should do what Alex did and take a temporary leave of absence.

"It's not the fact that I can't feel it. I feel it very well. But, how do we know it's Alex?" Kaori had had enough of Vicky and her snooping around, so she had grabbed the back of the girls cloak and yanked her back, away from the oven before she hurt herself. Human ovens were extremely dangerous and could possibly blow up if not handled correctly. The last thing any of them needed was to decimate some random human's house all on the guess that this human could possibly be Alex in disguise.

The two humans watched, amused, as the two heavenly beings that had become very good friends of theirs over the past two years bickered over the current problem. They'd been trying to locate Alex for the longest time, and, as she had promised, Alex was proving to be a very difficult person to find. The funny part was, that only a year ago, Heero had come out of his hermitage (mermitage?)(1), in which he had also been trying to find Alex. Duo had been less hidden about his attempts and had quickly befriended Kaori whom he was traveling around with, as well as Vicky, for the year in which both Heero and Alex were in a Hermitage.

Vicky was quiet for a few minutes as she contemplated how to answer Kaori. "How do we not know its, Alex?" she asked, turning to face the dark haired Goddess.

"We don't know and that's the problem. We cant just randomly enter someone's house and expect to find Alex. She'll probably look a lot different as a human then as a Goddess."

Heero, who'd been quiet for the duration of the conversation, piped up, "I've seen what she looks like as a human…"

The bickering stopped as both heavenly deities turned to face the dark-haired teen. He shifted nervously as the atmosphere of the room became significantly more restrained and hostile. The temperature must've dropped as the energy of the two beings pulled in the heat as they prepared to leap upon the unsuspecting human and thoroughly throttle him for withholding such valuable information for not only one year, but two. Duo stepped away from Heero, out of harms way as he felt the negative power forced in his direction.

Vicky, in a very low, very menacing voice asked, "You know what she looks like as a human?"

"Yes…" Heero replied, not liking the way the two women stared at him. He watched as Vicky started cracking her knuckles and began to walk towards him. Kaori had taken her pole out and had joined Vicky in her approach.

Kaori decided to stay silent and just glare at the human Vicky continued to question him. "And how long exactly….did you know this…?"

"Ten years…" he replied, starting to inch his way to the kitchen door and out into the wilderness. The two women, sensing his retreat from their presence, stood in front of the door and immediately, showed him the full power of their glare. He turned to his friend and noticed the look of shock upon his face.

"You've known what she looked like for ten years as a human and we've been trying to find her for the past two and you haven't said anything at all!" Duo was pissed at his friend. The fact that he withheld such valuable information boggled his mind. "In your very own classic words, I am going to kill you, Heero Yuy!" He leaped at his friend who jumped away and ran through the apartment, out the back door, leaped the fence that connected the apartment's backyard with the one opposite it, and continued running. The two heavenly Beings and a pissed of gundam pilot were following closely behind.

About halfway down the street, both Vicky and Kaori grounded to a halt and turned around towards the direction of the apartment they had just left. They watched as the two gundam pilots went farther and farther away, the sounds of Duo yelling, 'Come Here, Heero, lemme knock some sense into that head of yours! To think that you would withhold something such as this!' moving farther and farther down the road. The two ladies back-tracked to the apartment and looked through the window. They saw a teenage red-headed girl enter. They watched as she laid her keys out on the table and sat in a chair, leaning back and placing her hands over her eyes before reaching back and stretching as the chair wobbled on its back two legs. She yawned and took off her jacket, watching as it fell to the floor. Almost immediately, the jacket flew to the coat rack on the wall of its own accord. Both deities gasped as they felt the power coursing through the window.

Vicky was ecstatic, "That's her! That's her! I told you I felt it! You didn't believe me cause I'm only two years old in heaven's years, but I. Told. You!"

"I didn't doubt you for a minute, but that was all the proof I needed. That red-head is Alex. We haveta talk to her."

Immediately the red-head turned her head sharply to the window. Both Vicky and Kaori ducked down under the planter hanging on the window sill. They felt as the girl came to the window and looked out. She knew they were there. She knew that they knew who she was. Suddenly, she spoke to them.

"Vicky, Kaori, Come out from under there!" She spoke with authority. Her voice held seriousness that only Alex could conjure up. They stood up, Kaori stretching her wings out with purple feathers fluttering to the ground. Vicky allowed her cloak to shield her against the wind that was blowing through the area.

The red-head, Alex or whatever she was calling herself at the moment, motioned for them to come in. It was time to have a talk with the two of them.

-end 4 now-

(1)...that would be what i almost wrote...kinda sounds like something a mermaid would have...

Questions? Comments? Still sick, my sprained ankle is still painfully hurting me...cause i walked on it for three days..once in heels and twice through out Cedar Point...leave a review. plz. it would be nice to know what soem of you think of this. hopefully im begining to unconfuse you, if your confused.


	21. Chapter 21

so, this has been sitting on the computer for a few days now. ive been waiting for something to happen with the other chapter...cause for the past three of them, its ben kinda stunted...anyways...read onwards...

Disclaimer: i dont own em. they don't belong to me. wish they did.

across town

"Heero! Heero, I'll find you somewhere. Come out of those trees. Right now damnit!"

The two boys had run to the edge of town. Heero had eluded Duo for the most part, but Duo was still able to keep up with the sure-footed boy. Heero had jumped into a tree and was currently hiding in one. Which one he was hiding in, Duo did not know. So he stood under each tree in the immediate area and looked up through the branches, hoping to catch blue through the green foliage.

Suddenly, the trees rustled and a twig snapped. Faster then the blink of an eye, Duo was off and running towards an oak tree. He leaped up, catching the branches easily, spotted a yellow work boot, grabbed the ankle it was tied on, and yanked down, sending the body connected to the ankle crashing to the ground where he leaped on Heero and wrestled the boy to the ground.

When everything was calm again, he looked Heero in the eyes, "Why? Why didn't you tell us that you knew what she looked like?"

Heero's expression was that of a dull one, "Do you remember when Alex told us she would be a hard person to find if we tried to find her?"

"Stop answering questions with questions! Why didn't you tell us for two years?"

"She said she would be different as a human. When I saw her, I was seven as well as Alex. For all we know, she could be mascarading as a man."

"You didn't answer my question Heero. Why didn't you tell us you knew what she looked look for two years?"

"Because I knew it would be of no help. She knew that I knew what she looked like as a human and she remembered that and probably chose a disguise that was completely different from what I knew."

Duo was silent, his anger only becoming more resolute. Energy began to sift through his body, unbeknownst to him. He stood up and walked away from Heero, turning his back and silently thinking about what Heero had said to him. Heero was right, but he had no right to withhold that information when it could've been useful. He could've shaved at least a year off of their search had he told anyone.

Heero watched as Duo thought over his anger. It wasn't until he actually started paying attention to the air AROUND Duo that he noticed anything peculiar. It took him a moment to figure out if what he was seeing was real or an illusion, but after staring at it for nearly a moment, Duo being secluded in an area of his mind as he puzzled, that he came to the conclusion that what he was seeing was real.

"Duo, the air around you is simmering."

Duo, who'd been caught off guard by the random comment, looked at Heero with an odd expression on his face. "What…?"

"The air, around you…it's simmering."

"How can it be simmering? It's not hot out…at least not hot enough to simmer…I think."

"It stopped…"

"So maybe it wasn't there at all, Heero."

"It was there."

"Are you sure about that, Heero?"

"Positive."

"Its not hot enough to-'

"I'm telling you, the air around you was simmering."

"Heero, have you forgotten the fact that I'm human and I can't simmer?"

"No, I havent forgotten."

They were both silent for a few minutes, the two regarding each other. Both were quietly thinking about the reason why the air around Duo had been simmering, much like it did around Vicky, Kaori, and even Alex as they powered up.

They had been quietly contemplating the answer to the current problem when Duo's cell phone rang. He picked it up. "What?"

"We found her. Come back to the apartment." Kaori's voice held nothing but seriousness. Before he could ask which apartment she meant, she had hung up and he was left listening to a dial tone.

"Who was it?" Heero asked, walking over to Duo.

"Kaori. She said to go back to the apartment. Which apartment though?"

"The one you three chased me out of." Heero started walking away, back in the direction they had ran from.

"Hey!" Duo exclaimed, before running up beside Heero and walking in step with him, "This doesn't mean that your off the hook. You know that right?"

"Hn…"

-end 4 now-

Questions? Comments? Leave a review, even if your just gonna tell me i suck at writing. im open to any and all comments.


	22. Chapter 22

Sweet Jesus! Mother of God! it uploaded...after what, almost a week of not loading...the thrice damned thing works...wow, although not many ppl have reviewed...(grr to u ppl), a lot of ppl have actaully read this story so far...(yay to u ppls).. anywho, i think i might try to get more then oen chapter up tonight, so hang tight...and be patient. im sorry i havent updated in a while. finals in school, school ending last friday, going everywhere and hanging out with friends...and i ahev 7 friggen books to read for my Anglish AP class...7! god, i hate summer work!

Disclaimer: i do not own the g-boys...i do own the ppl from heaven and the ppl from hell...and any other ppl who have not shown up in the actual physical to be seen mangas, and/or shows...most likely were created by me. Kaori, is my friends creation, that i morphed into a character during 1st period geometry last year as a sophomore...

Chapter, the 22nd the onset of "the talk"

"I just called Duo's cell. They're on their way." Kaori said, placing the phone back on the wall. "Now, tell me, Alex, why ddi you leave for two years?"

"Temporary leave of absense…I told you that." Alex walked into the kitchen and started to make herself something to eat. "Do you guys want a sandwich?"

"No, we don't. We want to know the truth, Alex." Vicky wanted to know why Alex had chosen to take such a long temporary leave of absense. She wanted to know why alex's temporary leave of absense turned out to be two years long and if she was ever going to come back to heaven.

Alex sighed, she was gonna have to tell the two of them. Just as she opened her mouth to speak though, the door slammed open and Darien strode in, blonde hair in a mess around his head.

"If you ever even think of taking any time off again, I will clip your wings and you'll never fly again! Do you hear me! Never again!" He yelled straight into Alex's face.

She slowly stood up, the red of her hair turning ack into the dark blue color that she was known to have. "Don't you dare come in here and tell me that I can't take time off! I can take as much time of as I want, as long as I continue with my job. I just needed some time to think, that's all."

Darien had calmed down in a matter of seconds after he walked through the door. He stood staring at the Goddess of Death, blonde hair frazzled from stress floating around his face. His blues eyes stared at the apartment he was standing in. He stared at the white counter tops, the stainless steel range stove, the stainless steel refrigerator, even the peach colored walls.

Completely out of random he said, "This is a very nice kitchen. I've never actually been in a human kitchen before…"

"I know…I kinda changed it myself." Alex replied, still not making eye contact with Darien.

"You did this yourself?"

"Mm-hm."

He turned to Vicky and Kaori who were looking between the blonde haired man and the dark haired woman. "Did you guys really look for her for two years?"

The two deities looked at each other before turning their attention back to God sitting across from them. "Yeah, we looked for two years. As soon as two months was up and she wasn't back to her job we started looking." Vicky answered before Kaori could.

Alex's head popped up, "You were looking for me for two years?"

"Yes, we've been looking for two years. Duo has been the person behind all the searching we did. He was the one that really got us motivated to search for you. Why ddi you run away?" Kaori asked, clearly confused as to why her friend had decided to run away instead of facing whatever she knew was bothering her.

"I didn't run….I walked slowly in the other direction, and why exactly do you need to know why I….umm, left?"

"Because Duo's on his way here right now along with Heero. We're going to get down to the bottom of this and find out why you've been running away from Duo, why you stayed away from heaven for two years, and why you have ben mascarading as a human for two years when you could've just left the solar system and gone somewhere else." There was no room left for discussion as Darien spoke. Despite the fact that he might not have been the **perfect **god, he was God nonetheless.

The four dieties were silent for a few minutes before Alex felt a familiar tugging on her mental mind. She could already feel the metal net trying to pull her under, trying to restrain her. She wouldn't let it. She couldn't let it. Alex stood up, fully prepared to dematerialize out of the room and somewhere else, away from the tugging, away from the net. As she stood, her intent evident, Kaori grabbed her left arm, Vicky grabbed her right, and Darien stood behind her and each of them eased her back into her chair before she bolted. Alex forced herself to be calm. She knew that she had to have a chat with a certain Violet eyed man, but she was willing to forgo the talk and just skip the whole meeting thing.

When Darien opened her front door, there, on the step, stood Duo and Heero. They were two years older and two years wiser, two years more mature, as well as two years better looking. She calmed down when Darien put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him as he gave her a hopeful smile.

"Don't worry, Alex. We'll be here for you, but we have to find out what's wrong. You left for two years with not one ounce of reasoning why. Something is bothering you, and Kaori and I have a very good idea of what it might be. So, Kaori, Vicky and myself will take Heero with us and leave you and Duo to talk, because, obviously, it's between the two of you."

Alex's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she just heard. It was unbelievable that they would leave her here with him, alone, and with no way of getting away. She turned shocked eyes up to the blonde haired man. He smiled down at her, "I'm sorry, Alex, but, you need to talk with Duo. Desperately need to. Please, just talk and I promise, we'll be here if you need the help. Don't worry, your problem, if I'm right about this, is nothing to be afraid of; just heaven and its mysterious ways." He turned around, white clothes ruffling, and walked out the door, closing it behind him and leaving the Goddess of death with the violet eyed man.

-end 4 now-

i have ben working on Stowaway...i want to get farther though, so im gonna hold off on anything with that. later on tonight, im gonna update this...no if's and's or but's about it...leave a review, and tell me how it is...once i update later on..im not updating again until the reviews surpass the number of chapters...not hard at all...all im asking is for ppl to tell me what they think...just one above the number of chapters...and ill spew out the next chapter as soon as i can...more then one would be much much abliged...

thank u, and g'night.


	23. Chapter 23

Same stuff as the last chapter cause nothing happened in the last fifteen minutes

Disclaimer: i dont own the g-boys..i won the ppl from heaven and hell.

Chapter: 23

"You feel it too, Kaori?" Darien asked as he guided Heero down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I feel it. Duo's been gaining more power, and Alex's power is beginning to rise in response to that." Kaori replied. She didn't make eye contact with Darien, she just continued walking.

"Feel what?" Vicky asked, " What's going to happen?"

Darien looked at Vicky, "It seemed to have slipped my mind that you don't have to go through this because you're the Warrior Woman. You don't have to worry about a mate."

Heero stopped, a shocked look on his face, "mate?" he asked.

"Yes, mate. Duo is Alex's mate and Alex is Duo's mate. They go way back, Heero, to around the time of the Egyptians before Christ was born." Kaori said.

Darien growled and rolled his eyes. "Please, stop referring to my father as Christ. The fact that we share the same name just bothers me. He said that he prefers to be called JC."

"Well, do you want to know something Darien?" Kaori asked, turning to face the blonde haired God, "I don't give a flying hoot what he wants to be called. He's your father, the almighty Jesus Christ-"

"-JC, thank you very much. You do talk awfully loud, Kaori, Elemental Goddess of Water."

The four heavenly entities turned to the young blue haired man that appeared before them. He was wearing a pair of swimming trunks, he had a tattoo of a roaring lion on his right forearm, a tattoo of barbed wire around his left forearm, and he was wearing a spiked necklace. His blue hair was spiked in such a way that it made him seem like he was a porcupine on the rampage. Through his lip, he had a lip rip as well as a nose ring with a chain that connected both nose ring to lip ring. He stood there smiling at the two shocked deities, the single human, and his son. "What? Aren't you going to give your dear old father a hug, Dar?"

Darien sighed and stepped forward, embracing the man and turning to address the three people around him. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my father, Jesus Christ."

Jesus Sighed, "I keep telling you, Dar, the name is JC."

"I refuse to call you anything other then your real name. I will not call you JC, and if you keep persisting to tell me to call you JC, then I'll go to grandpa and ask him to get you to stop."

"His name is G-Man, Dar. Come on, get with the times."

Heero couldn't believe who he was looking at. This was a once in a life time experience. His jaw hung open as if it was on hinges and the hinges just didn't work. This blue haired Man with piecings all over the place and tacky hawaiin shirts as Jesus Christ. THE Jesus Christ and not just some joker.

JC turned to Heero, "Dude, your jaw is hanging. Kindly stick it back in your mouth and stop staring. It's rude to stare."

Immediately Heero's head turned to look at Vicky. She was staring at him as well, but with a less shocked look. The blue haired man began talking to his son, Kaori sticking in her two cents every no and then. As they spoke, Rain began to fall and the wind began to pick up. It became increasingly harder to speak as their hair becme plastered to their foreheads and their cloaks and clothes started flying every which way.

"Dad, why are you here exactly? Normally you're out trying to catch the big wave down in some surfing state. Why are you here, Here, in this weather, in this area?" Darien asked sighing.

"Because the great God of Death has begun to be reborn. I am God in my father's stead. So I must be here when he is reborn. I hear that the Goddess of Death has to parade these new powers into place, almost like a cattle drive." JC replied, tilting his head up and staring at the sky. "Did you know, that the Goddess of Death was put to sleep five hundred and ten years ago in this weather?"

"No, I had no idea. You never tell me anything that happens. You just let it whack me in the face as it swings by." Darien walked off to the side of the road. Walking down the sidewalk, he listened as the others walked with him. They were silent as he questioned his father. Kaori was the only person other then himself that actually knew what his father looked like.

"I did not just let it whack you in your face. You do know that she's gonna need that book." JC said, never taking his eyes from the skies as the dark clouds circled about.

Darien's attention turned to his father. "What book?"

"The book on her past life that Meryl gave to Darlene."

"Who the hell is Darlene?" Darien asked, "And who is Meryl?"

JC sighed. His son was way to young to be able to understand who Darlene and Meryl were. "Meryl is an ancient witch, older then even you my son." He pulled his lip ring into his mouth, biting down on the metal ring. "By far, Dar, she is a lot more wise then you. Then again, being older does make you wiser"

"Then explain you, Dad." he pointed to the blue haired man's clothes, "What's with the get-up?"

JC looked offended, " I needed a change in garb. Dar, you have to understand that I was born many years before you were born and a few years after Alex and Duo wed. My father is God. He is the creator of all the things that we know and understand. I was born of a Virgin and some peasant guy. I had a daughter with a woman and I married. They killed me and I ascended to sit by my father. I come from a completely different time then you. You were born about 1500 years ago. Alex and Duo, they were God and Goddess of Death way before I was born. Duo more so, since he was born a God while Alex herself was born a human but was born of someone who had divine blood in their veins. Have in mind though, that Duo was the only one out of the two of them that kept his name. Alex is not her true name, since she was born human again. Do you understand, I'm different. I dress differently and I act differently. I had to get with the times."

Darien stared at his father, "Okay, so you needed to be different. You still didn't answer my questions. Who's Darlene and Who's Meryl?"

JC stopped walking. Turning his head to look at the blonde haired man, he listened as the others tilted their heads with curiosity for his answer. "Meryl is an ancient witch. Not a Halloween, green hair, witches broomstick, wart on the nose kind've witch...at least not anymore, but that's beyond the point. She was born and grew up before Duo and Alex wed. By the time they were wed, she'd already been alive for almost….Damn," He ran a hand through his hair and over his eyes in frustration as he went back to what his father told him, past what he knew point blank. "I'd have to say roughly about three thousand years by the time they were wed. Actually, I believe that she was born before Duo was born. Now that I think about it, my father told me that she actually anointed Duo so that he would be able to become one with heaven and converse with Angels and Demons."

Darien waited a few minutes as his father once again turned his head up to the skies and watched as lightning flashed across the heavens. The wind picked up, and the clouds darkened to near black. Darien, having lost his patience, exclaimed, "And what about Darlene? Who's Darlene?"

"Darlene is your mother. She's all angel, but she chooses to live on the earth and has been living on the earth now for almost two thousands years. I became smitten with her when I saw her bathing once when I was younger. Things progressed and I became your father."

Darien was silent as he studied his father. Heero along with the other two deities stayed silent as well. Suddenly, JC turned back towards the house. The others had no choice but to follow as he started the trek back to where Alex and Duo were talking. "We should probably get back. The two of them are going to be confused and they're going to need answers from us."

-end 4 now-

im not repeating myself...im hot and sweaty...and i just dont feel like it...although im gonna anyway. in ordeer for this story, right here, to be updated now...the reviews are gonna need to exceed the number of chapters...i only added to...and i already had 22 reviews...so, i only need two reviews...thats all...more would be much abliged...leave a review and tell me what ya think.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry bout the wait. ive ben busy doing stuff with friends and just making an ass out of myself along with my friends. i have been working on this and ive got some really good ideas for this story.

Disclaimer: nop, i don't own em. so dont ask. ppl in heaven and hell. yes, i do.

Chapter, the 24th Questions begone. Answers come forth

"So…"

"So…"

Alex and Duo stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. Neither willing to start the conversation they were supposed to have. When a clap of thunder outside made them turn to the window, Alex spoke up.

"Nice weather we're having. I love the rain." She nodded her head, refusing to look him in the eye.

He turned to face her, becoming serious all of a sudden. "Why are you avoiding me? You said you would be gone for two months. It's been two years now. Why are you avoiding me and anybody that knows me?"

She sighed, "They're never going to let me out of here without his knowing." she muttered. Sighing again, she said, "Duo, I've been avoiding you because you are the God of Death."

Her reasoning was met with silence. "Umm, yes, I already knew that. Now, why were you avoiding me?"

She grabbed her head and shook out her hair in frustration. Why oh why did he choose this moment to be a nitwit was beyond her reasoning. She growled at him and narrowed her eyes. "Alright," she said, " I started this and I'm gonna finish it." Squaring her shoulders she turned to face Duo fully. "Duo Maxwell, did you hear what I just said to you. You are the God of Death. Not some human mascarading around like a God. No, you are the God of Death. And before you say anything, your childhood problems were really childhood problems and nothing more. Your powers weren't developed at all. You're a God, just as I am a Goddess. And don't tell me your not. Your powers have been awakening around me and they try to net me down mentally and suck me dry. That is why ive been avoiding you for two years. That is why I avoid everyone you know. That is why I masqueraded as a human red-headed busgirl goddamnit!"

Duo was silent as this information was processed in his brain. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be a God let alone the God of Death. It was just a name he chose for himself, right? Or was it this…power…that gave him the name? He was extremely confused with himself and Alex and everyone around him. "Is that why everyone kept getting pissed at me when I said I was the God of Death?"

"Yes." Alex replied, nodding her head.

"Is that why Darien was scared of me?"

"Yes. Your powers were awakening and he knew that it was my problem and not his."

They sat in silence for a few minutes; both contemplating the other. Neither spoke nor moved in the silence. Rain pelted the windows and the wind blew the trees outside. They rocked back and forth slowly and calmly, standing firm in a sea of turmoil. Both jumped, though, when a very heavy, very old book dropped out of thin air with a loud resounding _thunk _on the table between them. The title read "Dea in Nex" in Latin transcript. The two sat staring at the hard-bound book like it was going to suddenly jump up and do a happy jig for them right on the table.

"Your gonna open it, right?" Duo asked, still staring at the ancient tome.

"Why exactly, do I have to open it?"

"Cause, you can probably read Latin. I know that you can read Latin."

"Sure, I can read it. It says Dea in Nex."

"In other words… you have no idea what it says."

"Took ya long enough to figure that one out. You do know that Latin is a dead language, and the more people who die, the less that know it. So, the few gods and goddesses who know Latin converse in Latin with the Latin speakers. The non-Latin speakers converse with the non-Latin speakers. Just because I'm a goddess and part of heaven doesn't necessarily mean I can speak Latin. Can you speak Zimalean?"

"Zima what?"

"Zimalean. It's an alien language that Vicky figured out. The Zimas are a war tribe in outer space. They're little orange puff balls that carry laser cannons. They seriously look like little dust bunnies. Only orange and not gray."

"No, I can't speak Zimalean. Why would I know Zimalean anyway?"

"Exactly, I know plenty of humans who speak Zimalean. But, you don't. So, blah!"

"Am I really the God of Death?" Duo asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Open the damn book god damn it!" Alex yelled making Duo jump and grab the book before she yelled again. "If you really wanna know, the title says something along the lines of "Goddess in Death." That's all I know, and that's all I plan to know. Now, open the book and lets see what in it."

"Why do I have to open the book?" Duo asked, picking up the book and dusting the front off. "The damn thing is ancient! Look at the pages, they're all yellow and they're not even real paper. They're parchment."

"You have to open them," Alex fluttered her eyelashes and folded her hands underneath her chin, "…because I'm a female and that is what males do. They precede the female."

"You're playing dirty."

"I am the Goddess of Death. What would you expect of me?"

"You're right." He waited until she slid around the table, cautiously in case he unconsciously tried to set the net over her consciousness, and stopped when she sat next to him so that she could read the book with him. Cautiously, he lifted the leather cover of the book and revealed the first page. The words, right before their very eyes, changed from Latin text, to the English language. The weather outside was ignored as they began a journey into the past, trying to find answers to questions that both of them had. As they read the words, the story and life of the Goddess of Death began to unfold before them

-end 4 now-

two reviews...only two before i even think of posting the next chapter...its all im asking for. and yes, i know this was short. im working on that problem for the next chapters.


	25. 1500 BC

okay, first things first, I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN READING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY IN MY TWO MONTH LAPSE! i mean, seriously, i had about 2300 hits before the last chapter...and now, as i post this chapter, i have almost 3100. thats a lot of hits, people. lol! the fact that people have been reading this as i struggled to find time to write between band camp(which was brutal), sleepovers like everyweek with my best friend, guard practices, reading my seven books, kidnapping my best friend, going down the shore like 3 weeks this summer, and going to canada on a fishing trip and taking pics of a hot guy's underwear while drinking flat sprite with my favorite cousin. so, here is my much longer chapter. its new and improved...and i hope ya like it. BTW, i might not posta new chapter for a long time again. With football season and football games and MB shows, competitions and championships ahead of me, plus my senior year of high school and loads of hw(i started school not this past thursday, but the thursday before that) i havent been online since last sunday and i only watched tv for the first time in a week last night. so, have faith in my, im already a fair amount of a way into the next chapter...i just haveta keep writing.

READ THIS: this chapter, ive set in the past...note the date on top of the page...its 1500 years before christ... so, its gonna be a bit different...but, if you've ben following the rest of the story. it should be okay...this chapter is just the icing on the cake. the next one will have more stuff in it...this is just to get it started. if ur confuzzled, tell me. im glad that i unconfuzzled you guys with the last chapter.

Disclaimer: i don't own them...by me saying them, you know who they are.

1500BC

With a basket in one hand, and an eye on a certain chicken, the blonde haired girl walked through the market in old time Rome. Her dress was in tatters due to the fact that her father was becoming steadily older and didn't have nor make enough money to support his three daughters and two sons and buy them the clothes they needed to survive. It was hard enough buying food, and the chicken that the girl was planning on cooking for the family was a delicacy for them after so long. It was winter, Christmas time, there was hardly any snow this year, and they had the money to buy a nice dinner for themselves. She had bought cloth, cheap, but still a treat, and planned to hem the dresses of the two oldest girls and the two boys.

She walked up to the vendor and pointed at the chicken. The sign read, 'one silver' for an already dead chicken. The vendor though, without looking up said, "two silvers and a copper."

She raised her eyes away from the poultry to the vendor himself. "It says one silver."

"Gotta feed my family, woman. Two silvers and a copper for the dead chicken, or no chicken at all."

Disheartened and disgruntled, the girl started bargaining, " Two silvers."

"Two silvers and a copper."

"Two silvers. I have four children and a father to feed. Please, two silvers."

The vendor raised his black beady eyes to her. He stared at her from under bushy eyebrows and ragged wisps of black hair. His sickly face, and pale complexion was one seen in every poor peddler on the streets. It was the look of a man stuck in poverty in winter, trying to raise a family on nothing. Finally, he lowered his black beady eye, "I'm going to hate myself for this," he said and with a flourish of his hand, he continued, "Take the damn thing. No pay."

She hurriedly lowered the poultry into her basket before he could change his mind, said thank you, and rushed off back to the farm where her family was waiting for her. Ever since their mother died three years ago, the family had been struggling to survive. The youngest child was six years old with she herself being the oldest at almost eighteen. Her father would probably marry her off to someone soon so that she could have a strong husband to work and help with raising the family.

She hurried down the cobbled street, past vendors, and people just going for a casual stroll around the area. Turning down a dirt road, she headed for a farm house, small and dilapidated, off in the distance. Turning into the area of the farm house, she was quickly over run by her two sisters and two younger brothers who crowded around her.

"Now now, you must let me through or I'll never get dinner started. Come on, don't you all want your dinner. Tonight, we are going to have something special. I saved up the money, all on my own so that we could have a nice dinner tonight." she said, parading the children inside where her father stood watching her from the doorway. "Good afternoon, father, how was your day?"

"My day was fine. Anarhria, come with me. I must speak to you in private for just a few minutes before you begin to cook dinner." Her father, a graying old man, shorter then she was since she'd gained the gene from her mother to be tall, with a tanned complexion from being out in the sun for hours on end, led her outside and towards the barn. " Anarhria," he said, "My first born, my eldest, my beautiful Anarhria, I have found you a husband. He is rich, my dear. Far beyond our wildest dreams. He owns a villa on the other side of Rome. Hes watched you from the markets he says. He says you're a beautiful young woman and he wishes to wed you as soon as possible. This is a once in a lifetime offer. A rich man, son of one of the wealthiest people in Rome, has asked for a farmer's daughter's hand in marriage." he paused for a second, "My dear, why do you pale so?"

"How old is he, papa? How old is he?" she asked, clutching at the wrap she had around her shoulders.

"Not old at all. Maybe only a few years older then you. But that is beside the point, Anarhria, he is to be your husband. He plans to wed you in the next few months. When he names the date, you shall be married."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Claudius. You'll be meeting him tomorrow. He'll be having dinner with us."

"Does he have any idea that we're poor and have no money? No dowry? No anything?"

"He has chosen you. He's said that he doesn't need a dowry. The only thing he could ever want, he told me, was your hand in marriage."

Anarhria stood looking shocked at her father. "I have to go make dinner." She mumbled before walking back into the house to prepare the chicken for dinner. She made a stew and a chicken broth. She had bought some day old bread to eat with the stew and so the family had a rather plentiful meal despite the hardships they endured. After dinner, she paraded the children to the stream a little ways into the woods and allowed them to splash around and wash up before bed time. When they returned back to the field where the farmhouse resided, the sun had set and the moon had risen with the stars spread out above them. Ahead of her, the children ran, chasing after each other, laughing loudly as they dodged ditches and patches of dust. Upon walking into the farm house, her father immediately told the children to go to bed because they had an early start tomorrow before motioning for Anarhria to follow him once again.

"Anarhria, you are to be married in as many days, months, or years as your betrothed-to-be chooses. I believe its time to tell you of your origins and who your mother really was." He paused, for just a second, took a deep breathe, and continued,

"You mother wasn't the same mother as your brothers and sisters. When I was a young man, she came down from that mountain-" he pointed to the mountain behind Anarhria, "- and I became smitten with her. She was beautiful. Long blonde hair, tall, thin, dressed in dark clothes, with just an air of mysteriousness, but….she wasn't human. She was the dark moon goddess. She was darkness in itself. I remember when I saw her first when she was walking through the market, wearing the mantle you wear. Her eyes were an emerald green. She was my first and only true love. To this day, I still turn towards the mountain, expecting to see her come down from the heavens, as beautiful as she was when she left."

"So, I'm half goddess?" Anarhria asked, shocked by this news. " And my mother was a goddess? My mother was different then my other brothers and sisters and they're not my full brothers and sisters?"

As her father opened his mouth to answer, a loud female voice broke through the silence, laughing at something. " Dear child," A long haired female came walking around from the other side of the building. She wore a dark dress, wispy, but constricting. She had the deepest emerald colored eyes set in a thin but profound face, high cheekbones accenting her eyes. "My dear, dear child, there is no such thing as a half goddess. Either you are one or your not." The moonlight seemed to center around her, but never touch her, forming an edge of darkness around her.

"And who may I ask are you?" Anarhria narrowed her eyes. Women like this woman never showed up around here unless they were sincerely desperate to get something from her father. This woman just reeked of aristocracy.

"Child, do you not know my name? Manias, have you not told her about me? My child, Anarhria, I am your mother Desdeluna."

By now, Manias was open mouthed, jaw on the floor, shocked. His true love, if even it could be called that, or just an overextended infatuation with a creature of darkness, stood in front of him after almost two decades. She was even more perfect then he remembered and she stood just as proud, straight, and tall as before.

"Manias, dear," Desdeluna walked over to the much older man and pushed her finger under his jaw, closing his mouth, "You're drooling, my love. That is so unbecoming of you."

Manias seemed to come out of his shock when she touched him and quickly wrapped his arms around her even as she returned the embrace. "Desi, I've missed you so much. It's been so painstakingly long since I last saw you. Shortly after Anarhria was born you left and you didn't return until now. Why, Desi? I thought you loved me?"

The two had completely forgotten Anarhria standing not four feet away from them. The two were gazing into each others eyes with their emotions playing across their faces like the lovers reunited that they were. They stood there, silently talking to each other, until Desdeluna turned towards the house. "Manias dear, are your children supposed to be up still? I thought you put them to bed already?"

Manias looked at the house. "If I have to come in there and tell anybody to go to bed, there wil be punishments. Do you understand me?" And immediately the four faces disappeared into the gloom of the house and back to bed. "Anarhria, you shall marry Claudius when he comes for you. Don't fight me on this. Now, go to bed and we'll talk more in the morning."

As Anarhria started to walk back to the house, Desdeluna stopped her, calling the blonde haired girl back. "Wait! Anarhia, I did not come here to not follow through with what I came to do. I heard that you were going to be married and I decided to come and congratulate you. I even thought that I would stay and help you to understand life. Possibly even to grant you a dowry that you need. Of course, your childen might grow up to be little gods and goddesses if you start to show any traits of being a goddess, but that that stands to be determined on whether or not you actually show any traits of a deity whether they be good or bad." She wrapped her mantle more tightly around her as a chill sent the three of them into shivers. "I shall be here when your husband-to-be shows up tomorrow night. Now you can go to bed. I shall be here when you wake up." Desdeluna turned from Anarhria, dismissing her and beginning to speak with Manias. When the girl had safely gone to bed, she began to speak louder.

"Manias, I don't like the look of the man that you have chosen for our daughter. He has another reason why he has chosen Anarhria to be his bride. I've seen the way he handles his sisters, tossing them about like they're dolls. He even dresses them like dolls, spoiling them. Then, when they don't do what he says of them because they are spoiled brats, he screams at them and hits them. He's flogged his three sisters and he has scared his mother to near death. I know that, because I hear the death deities talking amongst themselves that his mother will be next to go if one of his sisters doesn't go before her."

Manias took all this in stride, watching his former lover as she stood trying to convince him of something that he'd already made a deal about. "Her marriage to this man will help our family. I have five children, not just one.If he follows through with what he says he'll do, then our family will once again be able to afford new clothes for every child. Our family will be able to have a decent meal every holiday. No longer will we be looked down upon as the farming family. My children might even be able to gather at least a small education before they become adults. Anarhria must do this. If not for us, then for herself. This is her life, and with him maybe she'll be able to live a prosperous life instead of a poverty stricken one."

Desdeluna stood regarding her human lover in the half moonlight. She was trying to make him see the sense in breaking off the betrothal before their daughter was killed by this tyrant she was to marry. "Manias, You're her father. You have the right to break off the marriage. You have the means."

"I don't have the money. I don't have the will. He has money and a large house. She can live peacefully with him, if not all together happily. I love my daughter, but all I can do for the moment is hope for the best and the best right now is her marriage to this man."

As the argument between man and goddess came to a close, a dark cloud came and overshadowed the moon, plunging the countryside into darkness. Desdeluna looked up at the sky, staring at the place where the moon should have been. As she was accented by the moonlight, she immediately became aware of a few things. One of them being that she could never take part in anything that had to do with earth and she could only hope that her daughter showed signs of being a heavenly being. She could only hope for something to happen where her daughter wouldn't have to marry such a man as Claudius. That was the only way that her daugher would truly be happy.

Manias stood, defiant in his answer, not able to be budged on any account. He watched as his immortal love went through the though processes of taking in the information he had given her. Finally, he watched as she turned and started walking up the mountain, towards where she lived, he supposed. Calling out to her, he said, "You gave your daughter your word. It wouldn't seem right to go back on your word."

The goddess stopped in her path, not even turning around as she answered him. "I haven't been much of a mother to her in the sixteen years that she's been alive. If you think you truly are going to be happy with your daughter going to live with such a brute, be forced to, if not love, then manage, such a brute, then by all means, let her marry him. If I see something that needs tending to, in her life, then I'll be back. Other then that, I'm going back to my perch on the mountain top." And with that said, the goddess of the new moon vanished into thin air, as a mist, rising far above the ground.

With the morning, the came new problems. The first being the fact that the youngest child had caught a cold during the night and was now bedridden and not able to help with any work. The other being the fact that the only dress Anarhria had to wear when her husband to be came to dinner was the dress that she had on now. Another problem was that her "mother" had mysteriously disappeared and her father was in a particularly bad mood at the moment.

She went about her daily routine of going out to milk the cows, gathering water and feeding the chickens as well as preparing a meager breakfast for the family of six. During that time, she thought about what her betrothed would be like. Would he be tall or short? Dark haired or fair haired? Would he be nasty or sweet?

Despite all of the signs telling her to walk away from this, she knew she had to do it. So, when the evening came and a horse came galloping up the dirt road in front of their house she was waiting in a dress that she wore everyday in the doorway of the small house, mixing dough in a bowl held on her hip with narrowed eyes.

The man had mud-colored shoulder length hair. He rode a beige horse, with a silver bridle and three multicolored jewels in the bolt holding the bit into the horse's mouth. When the horse came up to the front of the small house, the man dismounted and made his way over to where Anarhria stood mixing. He outstood her by about three inches at least, she being tall for her height at 5'9". There was nothing she could do except motion for the man to walk into the house, his mud stained boots making a sort of splonk on the floor with each step. Manias came in from the field, wiping his hands dry of mud and the three children came in from harvesting the crops and checking the traps for food.. Each helped to finish serving dinner as they cleaned themselves up and as dinner pushed along, Claudius told everyone that after dinner, he wished to bring his wife-to-be back to his vineyard so that she could become accustomed to the area. The family was naturally shocked, seemingly thinking that they would at least have the love and care of the eldest daughter for just a little while longer. Anarhria though, began to choke on her food and could be seen turning a bright shade of red as she tried to breathe around the liquid broth settled at the back of her throat. As she righted her breathe and began to breathe again, Claudius asked if she would grace him with her company on the ride back to his vineyard. Since she said nothing, he assumed that she was agreeing with him and told her to pack her bags and be ready to go by midnight that night.

Manias, having heard enough, stood and spoke his disagreement to the plan. "I don't believe that my daughter should be leaving now. I've only just told her she was getting married yesterday evening."

"That's plenty of time for a young woman to understand her marriage and the fact that she's getting married. That gives me all the more reason to take her home with me tonight." Claudius responded, ducking his dark head and challenging the much older man to protest his word.

"As her father, I have a right to say when and where she goes, and I say she stays here until she is ready and able to leave. I need her help here and she needs to be here to care for the younger children."

Claudius sighed, lowered his head, tipped back his chair, and put his feet, crossed at the ankles, on top of the table. "You have given your word that whenever I chose to take your daughter as my bride, I could. That I chose the date, and how the wedding went since you didn't have a dowry for the poor girl. All I have to say is, I'll sustain the family for one year, and then I shall stop sustaining this family. You will have to get someone to either watch your children, sell them off, or leave them alone and to themselves as you work because my wife will not be aloud out of the vineyard unless she is going to look for silk or clothing. She will be a lady of class and will be under my rule meaning whatever I say, goes, and as of right now, you forfeit your right as her father as she is coming to live with me tonight and I shall marry her by the end of the fall during the Christmas months." Claudius turned towards Anarhria, "Anarhria, my love, be ready to leave when dinner is done."

The family was silent as they stared of into space, dinner all but forgotten with the heated discussion going on. Anarhria's dinner lay half touched and cold already in front of her, her eyes staring off into space. In the space of one dinner arrangement with her husband-to-be, her life had changed in the blink of an eye with one command. She looked past her betrothals shoulder at the darkened sky outside, and formed a plan. She would not marry this man. She would stay with her family, even if it meant hiding away in the woods. She refused to marry a man who promised her father to sustain their family and then, on the night of his first meeting with her, decide to deceive both her father and herself take her that night, and not help her family.

So, obediently, she got up and walked out of the room to her room where all of her belongings, a meager two bundles of clothing in all, was distributed around her room waiting to be packed. But nothing was being packed tonight. Putting the bags on her bed, she grabbed a small bag with a few things, her black hooded cloak, opened her window and climbed out.

She walked on silent feet, her foot coverings sinking into the mud slightly. When she was in the stable, she silently placed the saddle on her horse, Nightingale, hopped up and placed herself in the saddle, and galloped out of the yard making Claudius' Beige colored mare jump and whinny as she sped past and into the field next to her house. By the time the people in the house had gotten over their shock and gotten out of the house, she was already a speck in the distance, and when Claudius was finally on his horse, Manias walked over to him, grabbed the beige's bridal and told him not to even try since Nightingale was possibly the fastest horse he had ever seen. So, with Claudius fuming and Manias relieved that his daughter had found a way out, they stood and watched as the black horse and the blonde haired girl disappeared into the horizon.

-end 4 now-

make me happy, peeze. bring the amount of reviews three higher then the amount of chapters. :) thank you!


	26. Chapter 26

OMG!!! i am so unbelievably sorry it took me so long to get this out...school has been brutal. the MB season was awesome but harsh, and ive ben hanging out with my friends...a lot...im getting a job soon and ive been trying to write in between everything...plus, in the last week or so, i did 3 applications for college...the first one took me almost 4 days to do...im planning on sending out 2 more in the next few weeks...damn Colleges and their lengthy application processes...anybody wanna congratulate me on the fact that i've had one of my poems published in a book or wish me good in my audition a week from this upcoming monday for a part in the school play or my choir concert which is 2 weeks from yesterday? again, i'm extremely sorry for the long wait...

Disclaimer: i don't own em. never have and never will...

Chapter the twenty-sixth(aww, its from my junior year of high school -tear-)

----just as a friendly reminder, this is still in the time period of 1500 years before christ or in short terms 1500BC.----enjoy!!

It was early morning when Anarhria finally turned into a town and slowed the horse from a trot to a steady walk. They both needed a place to stay, and something to eat. She had a few coins to spare but not much, enough for possibly one night of food and stay, and food for her horse. So, she stopped Nightingale in front of a relatively dingy bar, located a stable like fixture, asked the stable hand to look over her horse, and walked into the bar, her hood still covering her face.

"Excuse me," she asked of the bartender who turned to look at her, "Can I possibly have a place to stay and some food?"

He grunted and led her into a room upstairs where he told her she would stay and walked back downstairs just as quickly as he came up. She stood standing in the doorway looking at the ratty bed of hay, and the dirty rug lying on top of it. Laying down, she fell into a non peaceful sleep. Later on, she was woken up by a banging on the door. Imediately, she became worried that her betrothed to be might've followered her and slowly inched towards the door, opened it, and peeked out. The bartender stood in front of her, holding a plate.

"Food. Here." he said, and placed the food into her hands.

"Thank you," she called after him as he walked back down the stairs and disappeared into the noise coming from downstairs. She closed the door and began to eat her food, but as she was cleaning off her plate, she heard the sound of two pairs of feet coming up the stairs. She watched as the two shadows stopped outside her door. In just a few seconds, there was another banging on the door. Now, she was really scared, who was the other person? She opened the door, preparing to see her betrothed, and instead was greeted by a man in a hooded black cloak. She stood speechless as to why they were standing outside of her room.

"You have a room mate." the bartender explained and the man moved forward into her room, as her jaw dropped and the bartender moved to go back downstairs for the third time.

Anarhria turned around and stared at her room mate as he took off his cloak and laid it on…her mind was thrown off kilter for a second. There was only one bed before, and it was made of straw and a rug. Now there were two beds, made of wood and with a blanket and a pillow, and a rug underneath.

"where did-" she couldn't finish her question as her room mate turned around, and presented her with a full body picture of him. Tall, well built, but not overly built, long dark brown hair tied in a braid, and, to her amazement and astonishment, violet eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked in a dark baritone voice.

"My name?" she asked, completely blown away as she stared at him. He was more handsome and more then she could ever ask for in that brute Claudius and more then he could and would ever be.

"Yes, your name. You know, what everyone calls you."

"My name…my name is Anarhria."

"Just Anarhria?" he asked, questionally, "That's all?"

"Yes, that's all." Anarhria answered. "What's your name sir?"

"My name is Duelias Maxwellius. But everyone calles me Duo for short." He held his hand out, smiling imploringly. He watched as she cautiously held her hand out, and placed her hand in his. Her face was scrunched up, as if she'd never done a hand shake before. A shocked look came onto her face as he suddenly, rapidly, pumped her hand up and down. When he let go of her hand, she raised her hand to her face and stared at it before turning her eyes once again to his face, blue eyes confused and wanting to know what just happened. "It's a greeting, Anarhria. That's how people greet each other."

"Oh…," she said, and turned to her bed, which was now Red satin and Egyptian cotton. She turned to him, sure that the bed did not look like that. He was fixing up his bed to sleep in, pulling back the covers and preparing to sleep. Suddenly, there was a knock on their door, a puse and then a loud thump on the floor, like a sack of potatoes dropping. Anarhria walked to the door and opened it, expecting anything but what she found. What she found was the bartender, lying on the floor, eyes wide open in shock, dead. She gasped and backed away.

Duo, who had heard her gasp, walked over and looked at the dead man. "Tsk tsk tsk, leaving a dead body like that in the hallway." He shook his head as if admonishing a young child as Anarhria's head swung with wide eyes from the body to his face, and then back to where the body should have been but wasn't anymore. She'd only turned her head for a second, and yet, an entire body disappeared right in front of her. "Well," he continued, "I guess I'l just have to blank your mind from this event. It's not good for mortals to understand the everyday goings of the God of Death." He grabbed her head, holding it steady and looking deep into her eyes. They stood like that for five minutes, neither saying a word.

Finally, Anarhria broke the silence by asking unashamedly, "Is something supposed to be happening, signor?" Which prompted Duo to let go of her face and go sit on his bed, thinking for a few minutes, and leaving Anarhria standing in the middle of the room.

"How could it fail?" He asked himself, "how could it fail, if shes a human like any other? Unless…shes not like any other human and shes inhuman."

"I am most definitely human, sir." Anarhria said, outloud, causing Duo to raise his head and reply, "Yes, most definitely a human I guess with that outburst."

"If your human, but you can withstand any blanking of the mind, that means that you're otherworldly, and the only person I know of that has the name Anarhria, is the earth born daughter of Desdeluna,dark goddess of the moon.

Anarhria was silent before asking, " And, you know that that is my name how?"

"It's quite easy," Duo replied, "you successfully evaded a brain swiping."

"Brain swiping?"

"Yes, it's when the brain is blanked and wiped clean of a certain action."

"Ah…But, how can you know that's my name? I could be any other goddess."

"True, but then, I've been watching you from afar. You caught my attention in the market place." Duo said, turning towards his bed, which now had black sheets on it. "Sleep on it. We shall leave in the morning."

"We?" Anarhria asked, turning to her bed which had once again changed sheets. She did a double-take yet again before turning to the man currently lying on his side, facing the wall away from her. "Are you the one doing that, signor?"

"Yes, I am. No more. Sleep now." And nothing more was said by Duelius Maxwellius.

Anarhria turned and sat down on the bed. She couldn't believe that she was currently sitting in a room with a god, and she felt no ill feelings for him despite the fact that he'd killed the caretaker…and then he had done something with the body. She laid on the bed, closing her eyes, and fell fitfully to sleep for the night.

Morning came earlier then she thought as she opened her eyes and came face to face with Duo sitting on his bed, staring at her. It wasn't even that blank stare she saw men giving their women as they took care of the children. He was openly and blatantly watching her as she slept.

"Is there a problem, Duo, or are you blatantly staring at me for a reason?" she asked, raising the blood red sheets up to her chin, hiding herself from his sight.

"No, nothing is wrong. Why are you all the way out here, if your family is all the way back there?"

"You're the one who's been watching me. Why don't you tell me why?"

He stood up, "Your horse is ready to depart. Come, we'll buy you some proper clothes so that you can look the part of a goddess."

"Proper clothes? As in New clothes?"

"Well, they're certainly not going to be used proper clothes." Duo replied, snorting as he led her down the stairs and outside. When they walked out into the sunlight, two black horses were waiting for them. One was Nightingale while the other was bigger and more menacing looking.

Helping her to mount the horse, Duo then turned to his own horse which snorted when he came closer, and mounted as well before leading Anarhria down the street to a dress shop. He walked in, leaving Anarhria outside with everyone staring at her in her tattered blue dress and the black mantle. It wasn't long before Duo returned with the shop owner.

"Make her look like a queen by the time I come back. If she doesn't look like a queen, there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, milord. Please, I'll do my best." The owner looked at Duo as if he were a king himself, bowing his head and nodding his affirmatives to the order.

"Your very best." Duo replied, turning to Anarhria. "Come now. We shall have you properly garbed."

Being led into a well furnished dress shop, Anarhria looked back at Duo and silently wondered, "Have I just been tricked? Or will he really be outside waiting for me when this is all finished?" Her fears were resolved when she walked out of the dress shop in the finest silk dress and dainty slippers that she'd ever seen in her life. Both were a dark shade of blue and with her mantle wrapped around her, she did in fact look like a queen. She'd gotten a bath as well as her hair being combed and brushed out as well to add to the beauty.

Duo looked satisfied with the shop owner's work and the shop owner looked pleased that Duo was satisfied. Duo couldn't believe, beyond his wildest dreams, that he'd find such a lovely creature underneath all the filth that she was covered in. Muddy feet, ratty hair, and tattered clothes just didn't work for him. Silk did though.

"Well done." Duo said, giving the shop owner a knowing smile. He held out a small bag of gold coins. "Your payment." He turned back to Anarhria who was standing in the sunlight, watching him as the people in the square began to stop and stare at her. She walked over to her horse and looked at where the saddle was in regards to her foot. If she rode the way she was supposed to ride, she'd be sore in less then an hour. Turning back to look at Duo with a helpless look on her face, she switched her gaze back to the saddle and noticed that it had changed itself much like the bed had changed itself. "Ride…like a lady should; sidesaddle is the way a Lady of prominence should ride."

"How do you do that?" she asked, getting into the saddle and settling herself in as Duo mounted his own horse.

"Mentally."

"You don't know?"

"No, I just think and it happens. My father taught me how to make things change in thin air."

"Ah."

"Where do you live, Anarhria?"

She pointed in the direction she came from. "That way."

So, the two of them decided to go that way and soon they were back in the small town that Anarhria had grown up in. They passed the vendor where Anarhria had gotten the chicken for dinner the other night as well as all the carts surrounding the vendors. The Vendors and the people buying from the vendors all stopped what they were doing to stare at the woman on the horse. Anarhria had never felt this way about coming into her own hometown. She felt their eyes watching her as she rode the horse back to her home, back to poverty, in a dress that cost more then any amount of money she would or could ever got with a man who was possibly even more dangerous then her Fiancée. What had she gotten herself into, she asked herself as the town thinned and she could see her home in the distance, dirty, brown, and broken.


	27. Chapter 27

told you it wasn't dead ;) :) i finally found out how i wanted this part to go. i just hope its satisfactory.

Disclaimer: dont own them. i do own anarhria

Onward and away

Chapter 27 (still in the past!!!)

As they neared the small house, tiny heads popped into the window. Many of the tiny faces wore the look of shock that usually blooms when something unknown is seen. It wasn't long before Manias came out of the barn leading a tan colored mare with a whitish-yellow mane. He stood, glaring down his gray beard at the two slowly approaching him on horse back.

Suddenly, Nightingale nickered and sped up making both of Manias's eyebrows shoot up to his hair line. He dropped the reins of the tan colored mare and stood with his hands at his sides. It wasn't until Nightingale came to a stop, with Duo's bleak gray colored mare moving slowly forward, that Manias finally walked up to Nightingale and looked up at his Daughter.

"Anarhria…?" he asked, whispering almost as he took in his daughter's garb, the saddle she rode in, as well as the man she rode in with.

"Yes, Father?"

"How…?"

"Father, I'd like you to meet Signor Duelias Maxwellius. He helped me."

Manias turned to look at Duo who sat calmly upon his horse watching Father and daughter talk, before he turned his attention back to his eldest daughter. He looked at the Queen-like visage before him. Where had his daughter gone? She left him the night before to get away from Claudius and now she was back with another strange man and now she was dressed much like a queen would dress.

"My Daughter, you've come back to me with the riches of the world on your back. Did Signor Maxwellius-"

"Duo." interrupted Duo.

"-help you to become like this?" He turned to Duo, "who are you?"

"My name is Duelias Maxwellius. I am the God of Death. In the short time that I've known your daughter, I've become quite smitten with her. She's quite beautiful under the dirt and grime."

"My daughter has always been favored for being a beautiful girl whether it be in dirt and grime or not. So, you are the God of Death? " Manias wanted to know why the God of Death was pursuing his daughter. Her daughter wasn't going to die. Not if he had anything to say about it.

From off in the distance a voice, female, carried through the late morning air. "Yes, he is the God of Death. And what brings you into my daughter's life?" Desdeluna stepped out of the darkness managing even in sunlight to stay in darkness. She watched her Daughter closely, sensing a sort of energy buzz coming from her. "She's definitely my daughter. She's a Goddess."

"Mother-" Anarhria was taking in too much from the last few days. She'd found out that she was part goddess, supposed to get married to a man she'd never met, and she'd run away and met the supposed God of Death. That was the only explanation for the reason why the Innkeeper had just fallen dead pretty much. "How can you be so sure that I am a Goddess like yourself?"

"My dearest daughter, look around you. You are in the richest clothing a mortal can wear in the presence of one of the strongest gods. My daughter, he wouldn't have come to you if you weren't a Goddess." Desdeluna smiled up at her daughter who was still sitting in her saddle.

Manias looked worried. The only thought running through his head as he looked from Desdeluna to Anarhria to the God of Death and back to Desdeluna was that his daughter was being auctioned off to die a million deaths with the this God of Death.

Desdeluna looked over at Manias with a shocked look on her face, "Manias, have just a little subtlety in your thoughts. Both myself and my lord Death can hear you clear as daylight. And no, he will not auction our daughter off to die a million deaths. He will grant her and teach her the ways to live a million lives. He will help her to find immortality, to harness it. She will become as a queen among all the Gods, dabbling with Jupiter himself. Venus will grant her the wonderful gift of love. Manias, do not look on my Lord Death as an ending, but as that of a beginning. Manias, this is a far better match then that brute Claudius and his abusive ways."

"She will be treated as a Queen by myself. Do not be afraid for your daughter. I will take good care of her." Duo was still sitting on his horse. He was watching the three of them with hooded eyes, his black hooded cape still ion the stagnant winter wind.

Suddenly, a very familiar beige colored mare came clip clopping from the distance. The rider was an extremely red-faced Claudius and when he saw the very regal looking Anarhria sitting on top of her horse, his face became that much redder.

He clip clopped right up to Manias, got off his horse and stood looking down his beady little nose at Anarhria's father. "I thought-that you said-she ran away!!!"

Manias, who now had the right of turning down this mans offer in marriage in order to seek upon the much more grand marriage the Lord Death had offered, looked up at Claudius with as much fervent hatred he could muster. "she did and she returned because it was her right to. We are her family and you are not."

"I am her husband!!! I own her now!!!"

"Signor, you own nothing of me until my father properly give me away. Until that day, my father is the only man I must listen to with all my heart. You have no right to claim me." Anarhria was becoming steadily more angry as she sat upon her horse, clutching the reins in her gloved hands ever more tightly with each hated thought of her almost-husband-to-be running through her mind. Nobody had seen him, But at some point, Duo had dismounted his horse and made his way over to Nightingale. He grasped Anarhria's waist, and gently helped her off the horse, silently loosening her death grip on the reins and pushing back her mantle so as to show off her dress.

Claudius's eyes burned with rage. "DO NOT TOUCH HER!!!! SHE IS MINE!!!!" He walked over to Duo and proceeded to forcibly remove his hand from Anarhria's shoulder.

Desdeluna gasped and shuddered as Duo turned slowly toward Claudius and locked eyes with the blue eyed man. His violet eyes had taken on the color of a particularly bad thunder storm, a dark nearly black purple. His eyes flashed darkness and Claudius's face twitched horribly.

"It'd be much to your better judgment if you would kindly keep your hands….to yourself, Claudius. You might just find yourself precariously hanging from your bedposts at some point during the night tonight if you don't keep your hands to yourself."

Claudius was quiet for a few moments, "How exactly do you know my name?" His face had gone just a tad pale as Duo had finished his guarded threat.

Duo silently regarded Claudius for a few minutes before smiling sinisterly at the blonde haired man. He took a step toward Claudius who responded by taking a step away from the approaching man. " I believe you should be more inclined to wonder how I could get into your house and strangle with your own bed sheets then wondering how I know your name. Your name is a small matter, Claudius."

Claudius, who had now almost stepped on Manias, was ashen white. Desdeluna was quiet in the silence that followed as was Manias. The children crowding him were clutching him with small hands. Anarhria was neutral with the entire exchange.

"Oh, and Claudius, please do keep your hands off of Anarhria." duo finished off by saying even as Claudius jumped onto his horse and forced the beige mare to gallop away from the farm throwing one fevered glance back at the strange group and praying for his life.

-end 4 now-

Comment. plz. i know its ben awile since i wrote...ive ben busy. and as i mentioned in stowaway, my comp had broken down and as id ben writing in stowaway, i had no idea how to continue this...comment, and tell me how this part was.


	28. Chapter 28

Holy Crap!!!! it's been a long time!!! College has been running me ragged, absolutely completely ragged. I hope this long chapter makes up kind've for the long wait all of you have had. I had a major case of writer's block with this story. Homework has not been kind to me. I should've been studying for math because i have a test tomorrow, but i just wanted to write on this story. i had an idea and i wanted to run with it. So i did. I hope you all like it. I really hope you all like it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the g-boys. i do however own the creatures of heaven and hell

Chapter the twenty-eighth

Onward!!

Back in the future

JC, Darien, Vicky, Kaori, and Heero were on their way back as the clouds above them began to clear up. The sky was now a slight overcast dull light. They could see the house in the distance. As it was beginning to become night time, the lawn lights were on and they could see Duo and Alex in the big kitchen window over the flower pots on the window sill. They were still reading the book; Alex's mouth was moving and every once in a while her eyes would look at Duo's to gauge his emotions. As it was, Duo didn't look to pleased but he didn't look like he was ready to go atomic.

JC and Darien lead the walk back to the house with Kaori and Vicky behind them and Heero bringing up the rear. The two female deities were walking with their heads held together while Kaori quietly updated Vicky on the whole story behind the God and Goddess of Death.

"Are you telling me, that they've been "mates" since about 500 years before Christ was born? You can't possibly mean that." Vicky was confused by the fact that for every type of goddess there was a god. She just thought each deity was on their own.

"They've been mates for as long as time as ticked by. Ask father time here." Kaori pointed to JC who turned his blue Mohawk head and lifted a studded eyebrow. "He'd probably know how long they're been 'made for each other.'"

"Why are you referring to me now as Father Time?" JC asked, turning back towards the front. "I've never been Father Time…ever."

"Well," Kaori said, putting a finger to her chin, "To put it lightly, or shall I say, to put it kindly, frankly, JC, you're old….like really old. Your what, over 2500 years old? Maybe more?"

JC had the wise-ness not to say anything. He only walked on.

After finally reaching the door, Darien pulled the screen door open and both Alex's and Duo's head popped up in surprise. They were sitting next to each other, each holding down a half of the ancient novel.

"What part are you up to?" JC asked, walking inside, his surf trunks swishing as he moved.

The two looked at each other, then looked back at JC. Finally it was Alex who answered for the both of them. "Claudius just ran away from Duo."

JC sighed, "You have a long way to go. So, I supposed you should continue reading."

"We've been reading here for almost three hours. I'm hungry I say we go get some food." Duo stood up and went to go walk out the door. Alex stood up after him and went to go move around JC who was in the doorway. Darien was standing in the doorway, his blonde hair framing his head. Kaori and Vicky were behind him, looking inside and Heero was in the back with the sky darkening around him.

Alex looked at Duo, who smiled at her. " I'm in the mood for Italian food."

"After you just read the beginning of an Italian Birth Story?" Alex asked, flashing a broad smile.

"Of course!! That's the best time!!" The two of them laughed, and started walking out the door. "You do know," Duo said with a laugh, "We're going to have to read the rest of that story. I want to know what happens to you and me."

"I'm particularly curious about why in the world I died and came back."

The two of them were only minutely aware that the rest of the group was following them. They held the book between them as they walked into town, arms hooked as if they'd been friends forever.

"The quicker you two finish reading that book, the quicker you can start learning how to harness your powers." JC piped up from right behind the two. He kind of hoped that the two would decide to read more and get it over with.

Alex stopped, unhooking her arm from Duo's, and turned to JC. She looked between JC, Darien, Vicky, and Kaori. "What happens if we don't 'Harness our powers'?"

JC looked at Darien who looked back. Vicky had a confused look on her face. She had no idea what a mate actually was. She knew what love was, growing up human and on Earth. But what exactly did it mean to have a mate?

Kaori shook her head as if to dispel unpleasant thoughts and spoke for the group. "If you don't harness your powers, you both will go insane. Your power, Alex, will continue to almost fall prey to his since yours were awakened and Duo's were his from the moment he was born. Yours were kind of like a recessive gene due to the fact that you were born from a goddess and a human. The feeling that made you run from him for two years will continue to haunt you because his powers are awakening and calling to yours. The reason why you felt that feeling was because your power is being gathered by his, which is stronger then yours, and your powers are strengthening because of his." Kaori was quiet after this. She walked with her head held high, but turned slightly away from the main group. As they watched her in the after silence, a single tear flowed down her cheek.

The group stopped as she spoke. Alex and Duo, arms still linked, looked at each other and just sort of shrugged. Let sleeping dogs lie, they thought.

Continuing to walk, they lead the way to a little mom and pop Italian restaurant. As they peeked over the menu, the rest arranged themselves to fit at the smaller table. The waitress came by, a bouncy brunette with her hair in a ponytail who looked like she was about to drop off her feet. With a smile on her face, she asked what the group would like.

"Howdy, what can I get ya'll tonight?"

They all looked at each other.

JC held up his hands, "Don't ask me to start. The last time I had Italian food was before I was crucified. I can't stomach the stuff after that night. I think I'll pass."

"Me to" Darien said, placing his menu down on the table.

The waitress turned to Heero. Surprise registered on her face. "Hey! You're one of those Gundam Pilots, aren't you?"

He groaned, inching down in his seat, pulling the menu up over his face. A smug smile bloomed on his face when Duo was given the same treatment. The waitress went on for about ten minutes saying how very happy she was for them to have been fighting in the war. She absolutely wouldn't leave until they signed her order sheet.

"Sheila, I need four house specials!! Pronto!!" She called back into the kitchen as she walked over to the kitchen counter and started whispering and gesticulating wildly.

Alex looked at the two boys and burst into laughter. They still wore the smiles they had pasted onto their faces, although there was a surprisingly worried look in their eyes now. They looked like they were about to run out of the small restaurant and hide in some trees.

When she finally reigned in her laughter, she turned to look at Vicky and Kaori next to her. Vicky was snickering behind her hand and Kaori had a mildly confused look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked Kaori, who turned her gaze upon the dark blue haired girl.

"She didn't even ask me what I want…"

"Well, we're getting the House Special thanks to our resident celebrities here." Alex motioned towards the still red faced gundam pilots.

"Well, what if I didn't want the House Special?"

"Then tell our very spunky waitress what you want."

"She already called in the order. There's no point. I guess I'll just have to try the House Special." Kaori sighed and looked at the designs on the table. "You going to come back to work?"

"I have to now. Now, don't I?" Alex replied, shifting the way she was sitting.

"Yes, you do, Alex," Darien piped up, putting his hands on the table. "You have run poor grim nearly ragged.

Alex looked up at the God of Heaven in shock. "How exactly have I run the guy ragged? He's bones and a cape. There's nothing to run ragged on him."

Darien opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say as a retort to her statement. Coming up with nothing, he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Darien placed his gaze upon the Goddess of Death and the now known God of Death. "Tomorrow, the two of you will have to go to Meryl. She can fill you in on any questions that you have."

They both nodded, and settled in to eat as the waitress came walking over holding a platter with four plates on it. It looked like the House Special was Ravioli.

She hefted the heaping plates, placing one each in front of both Heero and Duo and kind of just tossing down the ravioli in front of Kaori and Alex. She turned, giving the two boys a dainty smile saying that they should enjoy the meal and if they needed anything to just call her back before walking back into the kitchen.

"Hey!!" Vicky called after the brunette waitress. "Hey come back!!"

Alex and Kaori looked at each as Vicky said back with a defeated look on her face.

"I wanted Ravioli." She said, "She was in such a hurry to feed the two heroes here that she forgot one of the dishes."

Kaori pushed her plate towards Vicky, "You can have mine. I don't like Ravioli."

As the purple haired deity pushed her plate towards Vicky, the Warrior woman, The God and Goddess of Death, as well as Heero began to eat. Silence reigned the table with only the sounds of plates clinking in the kitchen . When they were all finished, the four of them sat back and waited for their conversation to continue. Darien leaned forward preparing to speak, but Alex beat him to it.

"Where exactly does Meryl live?"

"The Witch lives in the Land of the Dead. You need to travel through the Valley of Silence in order to reach the Land of the Dead. It's the only way to reach her."

Everybody stared at Darien as if he'd just spoken a very shocking thing, which in fact, he did.

"Isn't the Land of the Dead the beginning of Hell?" Vicky asked, giving Darien a glare that could kill.

"Yes, it is. It's the only way to get to Meryl's cottage. She lives in seclusion through the millennia. She won't die, and she's fit as ever, but she's aged. I've only seen her once in the last thousand years." Darien sighed, "I wish there was an easier way to do this. But this is the only way. Your power, Duo, is rising too fast for us to be able wait for the two of you to finish the book."

Duo nodded. "Alright, so, we'll go to the Land of the Dead and get the rest of the story told to us. Or summarized. No biggie."

Kaori turned to Duo, anger showing on her face. "No biggie!? Duo, do you have any idea what exactly is in the Land of the Dead?!"

He smiled nervously, "Uhh, dead people??"

"Much more then that," Kaori said, "Dead people, spirits caught between worlds, demons, fantastical creatures. Duo, not even those are as dangerous as the last problem, the last hazard."

"What's the last hazard?" Duo asked, curiosity peaked.

"The last hazard," JC interrupted, "is the fact that your human. Since no one knows where Meryl's house is and it changes frequently your soul would be attacked from all sides. You would be killing yourself gradually, the farther you moved into the Land of the Dead. On top of that, since you're going to Meryl's, you need to offer something to her equal to what you want from her or you won't be able to find her house at all." JC pulled his lip ring into his mouth letting the first half settle into their minds. "Since you are seeking the life story of the Goddess of Death, your offering should be in your life's blood. The blood will hold a double purpose in the fact that, the more blood the two of you offer, the better a chance you have at not encountering a demon, ghoul, a spirit, or a fantastical creature. Meryl will only give as much information as she deems is necessary for the amount of whatever she is offered. For example, if you both offer a small amount of blood, your scent will attract demons and whatnot much easier, and if you even get to Meryl's she will offer a small amount of whatever you're seeking of her. Plus, you would have to get back."

He paused, "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Duo said, "Why me??"

-end 4 now-

so, how'd you like it. that is six months of writer's block combined with packing for college, packing for my things being packed away in a storage bin, leaving for college, starting college, going through the entire first semester, zipping through thanksgiving break, and writing the night before a math test that i should be studying for. leave me some love. tell me you like it. please? it's been a long time and i'd really like reviews. it'd make me feel good. :) Like my writing wasn't for nothing. Oh and tell me if your confused by anything. love you guys!! Mwah!!!!


	29. Into the Land of the Dead

Alright, so, it was definitely a shorter time period then before for this update. but i should be doing calc rt now. so, eh. I've ben trying to get this out so that i could really work on my school work. Ugh, and ive ben having problems with my friend back home in dear old NJ...5 hours away. So, whenever i had the time, i'd work on this. Well, here it is. hope you enjoy it. I couldnt figure out how i wanted to end the chapter, so this is my longest chapter as of yet. that, and I had the creative juices flowing majorly. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: i dont own the gundam boys.

Chapter, the twenty ninth

--

Into the land of the Dead

The next day found Alex and Duo standing around a silver basin in Heaven. The room they were in was dark, the only light coming from the basin itself. The water looked foggy and every so often it would ripple like some unseen wind would blow past. Alex still stood a couple inches more then necessary away from Duo, his powers still trying to harness hers. Darien looked at the pair just as Kaori walked into the room, Vicky trailing behind her.

He sighed, "What you need to do is, while speaking clearly, say where you would like to go, say what you are offering, and offer as much as you can. Then you are on your own in the Land of the Dead."

Alex nodded. She took the knife, a wicked looking dagger with a silver blade and a stone blood red at the pommel. Holding it in her hand, she swept her hand over the basin, the light changed to a dark green. In a clear concise voice that seemed right at home in the darkened room she said, "I, the Goddess of Death, seek the guidance of Meryl the Witch to find out the story behind my life and the life before this one." She looked at Duo. It was his turn.

"What do I say?" He asked, "I'm not the God of Death. And if I am, I'm not yet. I mean, I'm just a gundam pilot. I'm a kid from L2. That's it."

"You are the God of Death. Of that much, I'm sure. Yes, you're a pilot, but you're more then that. You want to learn the story of the Goddess of Death and you want to break the human shell holding your powers."

"Didn't we just find out last night that that was a bad thing to do?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but you need to break the shell before you harness your power." Darien replied, speaking as matter-of-factly as he could.

"Right…"

Alex shook her head. "Say what you need to say or we'll never get down there and get this over and done with."

Duo took a deep breath, "I, Duo Maxwell, want to- "

"Say who you really are." Alex whispered. "Start again."

Duo shot her a look, "I, Duo Maxwell, the God of Death?, want to see Meryl to-"

"Why are you questioning it?" Darien asked, "You can't question anything or it won't work and you'll get killed. Start again."

"I, Duo Maxwell, the fucking God of Death!!….Want to see-"

"Why the hell are you cursing!?" Kaori yelled at him.

"Oh for Christ's sake!! He, Duo Maxwell, the God of Death, wishes to see Meryl the Witch in order to find out the life story behind myself, The Goddess of Death, and to break the binding holding his powers behind their human shell."

"Alex, if you were going to do it for me why didn't you do it in the first place!!?"

"Because I thought that after you heard me do it you would've known how to do it!!" she huffed and said, "Now give me your hand. I need to slit your wrist."

"Excuse me!?! Slit my wrist!?! Why do you need to slit my wrist!? Can't we just prick my finger??"

"We wouldn't get enough blood out of your finger. Not unless we chopped all of your fingers off."

"So, we need to slit my wrist??"

Alex sighed, "Would you rather I hang you upside down from the ceiling and slit you from navel to collar bone? We'd certainly get enough blood that way."

"No, I'd like to live thank you very much."

Kaori walked over to them, separating them. "If you two don't stop, I'll slit both your throats."

Alex looked hopeful. "Actually that might work. But no. Duo, give me your wrist."

"If I die…"

"If you die," Alex said, " we'll have to do this again in how ever many centuries it takes for the two of us to live in the same century again. So, shut up, deal with it, and give me your fucking wrist!!"

Duo gave her his wrist. She pulled it over the basin, holding the knife over his skin, hovering. And then, with a quick motion, she sliced his wrist. The blood bubbled over, dripping into the basin. The water began to swirl and churn. The light of the basin turned to a dark red. The walls were bathed in light.

Alex stood over the basin, her face reddened by the light. She held the knife at the junction of her elbow, point down. Duo watched, his own wrist bleeding, as she dragged the knife point down her arm following her vein, and her blood began to pour from her arm. She stopped at the wrist, making a horizontal cut over it, holding her arm over the basin as best as she could.

Duo was extremely aware of the fact that his body was beginning to go numb as Alex's face paled from an ivory color to ashen. Kaori moved to Duo's side, removing his wrist from over the basin and healing it as Alex once again dragged the knife point down her other arm, holding them both of the basin.

The water had turned black, the room a dungeon. Fumes of rotting corpses trailed the floor, making everybody feel like this was no longer heaven, but a graveyard. As they all watched, the water began to churn, and faces were seen free floating in the liquid, it had become too thick to be known as water, to dark. While his eyes were becoming wider, moans and groans of souls long lost wailed throughout the room. They moved wisps of everyone's hair, rustling their clothing.

Darien gasped as a hand shot out of the basin, bony fingers wrapped out the Goddess's wrist. The head of a zombie came creeping out next. The eyes were red, pinpricks in the dark, the hair covered with maggots. It pulled itself up, staring at the Goddess of Death before latching its sunken lips onto her wrist, right over the horizontal cut she'd made.

They all were mesmerized as the zombies body features began to shift and change, taking on a more human tone. The hair black, the face angled, the eyes a green golden color. Finally, it unlatched from Alex's wrist and stared up at her.

"You wish to reach the Land of the Dead."

Her head was hanging on the edge of the basin, her face so pale, it seemed translucent. Her hair was swimming in the thickened blood water. She moved her lips, but no sounds came out. She was weakened, so much blood given, because she didn't know how much was needed. Again, she tried to speak.

"…yes…"

"Then I will open the doorway, for I am the gatekeeper." Even as the zombie human spoke, the wall behind them began to change and morph. A stone archway came into existence. The darkness behind whispering sweet words to them, begging them to stay with them. "Be careful of the wild ones. And may you have luck on your side Goddess. You are much sought after in revenge." It turned its now bleeding eyes towards Duo, the hair becoming maggots again, the fingers into bones, "Take care young God and may you find the answers you seek among the dead." And it sunk back into the water, falling down, reverted to what it was before it fed on Alex's blood.

Alex gasped, falling to the ground. Hurriedly running her hands over her arms, not having the power to heal them even as Vicky and Kaori came over, doing it for her. She leaned on Kaori, who tried to calm her as she began to sob.

"It's alright. It's ok. Calm down. You've have to get up now and continue the journey." Kaori stood up, grabbing Alex's arms, pulling her up with her. "Time to go. You have to find out all your answers and Meryl waits for no one. See the vines are already shrinking back into the floor."

Alex watched the vines shaking. Standing up straighter, despite the overwhelming weakness she felt, she summoned her dark blue cloak, settling the hood over her head. Walking forward, she stood in the doorway. She turned to look at Duo, watching her from across the room. Holding out her hand, she left him only that invitation.

Vicky poked Duo in the side. "I didn't know the infamous gundam pilot 02 was afraid of death when he himself claimed to be the God of Death."

"Yeah, but that was before I found out that I'm actually the reincarnation of the actual God of Death," Duo said back to her without moving his eyes from Alex's form across the room. He took a step forward, around the basin. The mist swirled as he moved, darkening with each step. As he came to stand next to Alex, grasping her hand in his, He looked into her face. The shadows had become thicker, her eyes black holes with colored irises. She looked like a creature of death now, like she belonged in the land they would be entering soon.

Darien stepped forward a bit, "Good luck. May the angels guide you on your trip."

As Darien spoke, a strong wind struck up, picking the two death deities up clear into the air, carrying them into the darkened tunnel. When they were dropped, they tumbled on the floor in pitch black darkness, the only light coming from the room a mile back, even as that light lessened and finally went out. Duo stood up, reaching out into the darkness, blindly seeking the goddess.

"Alex?" he called out.

Something groaned in the darkness. He stopped. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He took a step, listening for her. He felt something brush against his face, like the fingertips of a woman's hand traveling from forehead to chin down his cheek. He leaned into the caress, feeling warm breathe on the back of his neck. He felt the very feminine body against his back, the breathe against his ear.

"_Duo…,"_ it called out to him. The voice sounded just like Alex's. "_Duo, come to me. Come to me. I'm waiting."_ The hands began to pull him off into the darkness.

Suddenly, the darkness was lit up. The shadows hiding behind vine covered pillars. Unearthly screams rebounded around the darkened corridor. Alex stood in front of Duo, she had marks on his arms. In her palms were balls of light. She walked around Duo a few times, hissing at the darkness. Her hair was down, her face still pale from before. She came to stand in front of him, her eyes were dull.

"What happened to u?" He asked, touching her face.

She took a step back as if stung. "They're bodiless creatures. They seduce you to lay with them and when u do, they take your soul and you become one of them. I had one of them trying to seduce me, but when it bit me on the side of the neck…I knew it wasn't…it wasn't real."

"That thing was trying to steal my soul?"

"Yes, it's not every day that a human comes into the bridge between worlds. Come on. We need to get out of here. I don't have the strength to keep them away for long."

Alex led them at a slow pace through the corridor. Every once in a while, she'd have to stop, and the orb in her palm would flicker and sputter, and the darkness would reach out, like arms looking for a lost lover. Then the orb would glow strong again and the two of them would continue on.

Duo looked at the rock walls around them, the vines shaking every once in a while. Occasionally, they passed through a very cold spot. The shadows moaned at them, begging the two to go to them.

Moving down the long stone hallway, Alex's steps were much slower then usual. Duo walked next to her, mostly out of the fact that she had the powers and if he wasn't with her he'd be dragged into the underworld and killed brutally by some nameless, bodiless thing. He watched as the shadows hid away from the light. A few times it actually looked like the bodies had eyes. He could feel hundreds of things watching him.

Up ahead of them, the darkness seemed to swell and pulse. It seemed to move like a person walks. Alex stopped, watching this peculiar shadow move. It turned towards them, it's eyes were blood red.

"Duo, stay close to me. Ok?" Alex moved in front of him, shielding him even as the shadow walked closer and began to lose some darkness.

"What is that thing??"

"That is a shadow demon. They're normally harmless, but nobody ever knows what they'll do."

The demon was twenty feet away from them now. It moved with a slow gait, walking back and forth. It made not a move as they passed by, even going as far as to stop and let them pass, watching them, specifically Duo. Just as they passed. Alex groaned and began to sink to the floor.

The orb died out and the shadows moved quicker then the eye, setting upon the human God and the Goddess so quickly it was only a miracle that Duo was able to grab Alex so quickly. The demon shadow stood by and watched as the bodiless shadows tried to over take the two beings.

Suddenly, it sent a wave of power through the air, knocking Duo over and pushing Alex from his arms. She woke up to find shadow beings hovering over Duo who was by the looks of it, unconscious. She sat up, growling under her breath. The shadows turned to look at her, simmering in her power. Alex hissed at the shadows, turning their attention from Duo to her.

She stood up, walking over to Duo. The shadows scratched her arms, her neck, anything they could touch. She picked up the gundam pilot, throwing him over her shoulder, she turned to walk away. The shadows tried to take the pilot away from her. She held a tighter hold on them. Without even thinking about it, she held out her arm, lighting up the orb, holding the orb around her, making the shadows hiss and back up to the walls, trying to stay away from the light.

Alex walked forward another twenty feet and right around the corner, she saw the ending of the tunnel. Walking just a bit faster, practically running, without expending so much energy, she broke out of the tunnel, falling onto the ground, laying Duo next to her. She started patting his cheek. Praying that the shadows hadn't hurt him in any way. If they killed his soul, the two of them would have to wait how ever long it took for them to be alive again. She continued patting his cheek until he took in a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Oh god!! Thank god!!" She hugged him. "I thought they might've killed you."

He chuckled, "I'm happy to know you cared."

She punched him in the shoulder, "Don't even joke around about this. Get up, Duo. We have to keep going."

He rubbed his shoulder, standing up. When he turned around, Alex was sitting on top of the horse which had outrun his gundam. He pointed to the horse, his mouth opening.

"Excuse me, but I'm sorry. I can't keep up with speedy Gonzalez."

The Goddess raised an eyebrow, "We won't be going very fast for one. And for two, would you like to sit behind me?"

"Can't I just have my own horse?"

"Nightingale doesn't like the fact that you keep calling him a horse."

Duo stopped, "That horse-"

Alex gave Duo a stern look. "Nightingale is a speed unicorn. Horses wouldn't be able to live with a deity. So, his brethren decided to allow the Gods and Goddesses of Heaven to use them as a mode of transportation."

"Ok, fine. So he's a speed unicorn. Can I have one?"

Alex sat for a few seconds, contemplating. "Nightingale says that you would need the unicorn which was promised to you at birth."

"Promised to me at birth??? Excuse me, but where would I find the unicorn that was promised to me at birth?"

"He says that you need to call for her. He also says that she's been yours for thousands of centuries."

"How exactly would I call this, 'speed unicorn' to me?"

Alex gave him a blank look. "Use your mind."

"And do what? Yell 'Here, Horse!! Come, Horse!! Good Horse!!"

"That might work."

He threw up his hands in the air. Stalking around the little dirt area where they were, he stared at the bleak sky. Every so often it'd look like a window opened and someone walked past. He muttered to himself, asking the air around him how the hell he called for a horse that apparently had been his for thousands of years.

He turned around, looking at Alex sitting calmly on Nightingale's back. "What exactly would I name a speed unicorn when I'm a god in like 'the ancient world'?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there when your unicorn was given to you."

He mumbled to himself. Turning around again only to find himself face to face with a gray horse.

"_Unicorn."_

He raised an eyebrow. That was probably Alex once again correcting him.

"_I'm not your wife. Please stop referring to us as horses. We are unicorns. Come, we will ride with Nightingale towards the witch's hovel."_

Duo walked right up to the gray unicorn's face, pointing a finger a her nose. He turned to Alex. "That's her speaking?"

"You can hear her?" Alex asked, surprised. "Hmm, well, she has been yours forever. Obviously even without your powers awakened you'd be able to understand her. Come on, you can ride a unicorn, can't you?"

It took him little more then a few minutes to situate himself in the saddle and after an hour his unicorn was still walking closely next to the black unicorn Alex was riding. The area around them looked like a desert but where the sun should have been was a black glowing sphere with red rays glaring down on them. The vegetation ranged from bushes that were nothing but twigs to cactuses that looked like hands and every so often he thought he saw one of them move.

"Alex…" He asked, watching the strange cacti.

"Yeah," She said, turning her head towards him.

"I think those weird cacti are moving…"

"They are. They're made from the arms of abusive men and women. Anything that gets to close to them gets attacked."

He watched as the cactus moved closer to their path. It's strange arms swung lightly in strange patterns. Off in the distance he saw something moving. It looked like a body, but it was completely disfigured. As he was watching, it turned its face towards him, glaring at him, its eyes glowing an almost violent purple.

"…Alex…"

She turned her head towards him again, catching sight of the figure off in the distance. She gasped as they both watched as the thing grew wings, great black wings reaching a good six feet out on both sides, and took a running leap. Her heart caught in her throat when she saw the black aura around it, the way the light caught on this disfigured being's skin, and while they watched, the creature shifted. Across its shoulder blades lay the remains of a completely destroyed braid.

"Run." She said, "Right now!"

Without another word, she gave the command to Nightingale to run not even waiting to see if Duo was behind her. The unicorns ran, blurring the ground beneath their hooves. It felt very much like riding in a car with the top down, and suddenly it was over.

Both unicorns stopped at the same time as Alex threw her hood off turning to look at Duo. She stared at him for a few minutes, locking her eyes to his.

"Do you remember when we were talking with Darien and JC and we said that anything that dies comes here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you not see what that thing was?!"

"It was a zombie."

"It was a creature of the Land of the Dead. It was a God. It was you for Christ's sake!!!"

"Me?"

"Yes!!! That was your past self from before you were reincarnated. But it was only a God. There were no human qualities about it. You share your powers with that thing."

"So, it was me from when I died previously and if I hadn't died I'd still be that thing?"

"Yes, you would."

"So, that means that your past reincarnation is here as well?"

"I guess. Did anybody say whether my past self died?" Alex spurred her unicorn into motion.

"I don't think they did." Duo paused, staring up at the strange sun. The rays looked like they were turning blue at the base. The land looked to be getting darker. He looked down at the unicorn he was riding. He wondered what he'd named her almost two thousand maybe more years ago.

_"What would you name me?" _Her voice came into his mind the way mist crawls over the ground.

"Misty," He said out loud.

_"And that is the name you gave me so many centuries ago."_

He smiled, patting the horse's hair.

The two deities traveled in silence. Occasionally there was a rambling body in the distance, stumbling like it was blind or drunk. In the darkness around them, more figures seemed to appear out of the horizon. They seemed to be drawn to the darkness, and so, the two unicorns seemed to pick up speed. The figures seemed to be drawn to the deities.

As the disfigured beings passed, their faces became horrifyingly malicious. The blackened eyes narrowed as claw like arms grabbed at the deities ankles as they rode through the masses.

In the distance they saw a white house with blackened shutters. Pushing forward towards the building, they plunged through the gate just as the masses began to pile up, Misty kicking out with her back hoof to dislodge a being latched onto the saddle to pull itself up.

Duo looked at the creatures on the other side of the fence. The seemed to be climbing on top of each other, but were unable to get over despite the fact that they were over the top of the fence.

When he turned back, Alex had already dismounted and was standing near the door looking back at him. She motioned him to hurry up and he quickly dismounted, walking to stand next to her. They both stared at the door, white on top, with a dusting of black leading to a straight black bottom. Lined around the door as an eerie door jam were skulls of different species. Some looked more canine then others. Some looked human. Others looked like demon skulls with horns protruding from their foreheads.

As Alex raised her hand to knock on the door, it suddenly opened under her fist. There stood a white haired woman. Her eyes were nearly completely white. She was short and looked to be wearing an animal print shirt and a pair of leather thong shoes. She was staring up at the two of them.

"It's about time," she said. "I was wondering if those things had gotten you. Come on. No time like the present."

She motioned them in. When they stepped over the threshold, the air around them immediately felt at least fifty degrees colder. Around them hung more skulls of al different sizes. The hung the way grapes would. There were jars of strange things; eyeballs, intestines, a heart. There was a head floating in a jar on the other side of the room. It looked like there was a fountain in the middle of the room much similar to the fountain which had allowed them to come through the land of the dead to see this witch.

"Sit on those." Meryl pointed to the stools around the fountain.

She walked over to a cupboard. Opening the doors they were able to see probably over a hundred small vials. The vials ranged from black with white tops, to red vials, to clear with red liquids. Duo shuddered to think what those liquids were. There was a clear bottle with a pink liquid in it and he wondered what could possibly be the pink potion.

"It's a potion for death."

He jumped, Alex raised an eyebrow. Meryl turned around looking him straight in the face, her eyes were completely white now with an opaque lining where the iris should be. "A Love Potion…that will lead whoever drinks it to death. Honestly, I don't remember why exactly I made it. But that's the general idea for it."

Alex shifted on the stool. " The black one?"

"Ah," Meryl laughed, "It's funny you should ask Anarhria."

"Alex," the Goddess replied.

"Of course, Alex. And My dear Lord of Death, what is your name in this century?"

"Duo Maxwell."

"Ah, yes. As I was saying, the black potion will also lead whoever should drink it to death. But literally so. It's much too dangerous to hand out to anybody. I don't know why I made that one either."

She turned around, dumping an odd assortment of books, wrapped papyrus notes, bottles, and odd jars on the table. Distributing them according to what they were she organized them. Standing around the other side of the fountain, she looked squarely at the two deities before her.

"Now, the two of you gave me much blood in exchange for what you seek. What say you to our beginning to delve into the past. Shall we? Which would you like to do first?"

The two death gods looked at each other. Duo had no idea what exactly he was supposed to do. Alex had barely any idea either. They both shrugged and looked at Meryl

"Then we'll awaken Duo's powers first." She picked up a jar with what looked like a red mass inside of it. Placing the jar in front of Duo, she said, "Do you see this? It's a heart. Your heart from your body almost a thousand years ago. In order for your soul to reinstate itself, you must ingest it."

The room was silent for a few minutes. Alex's eyebrows had risen up to her hair line, her dark hair a mess around her face. Duo's jaw had dropped and he was looking at the witch very strangely. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally achieved the gift of speech again.

"I have to eat it!?!" His mouth was working like the catch to hold his jaws together had malfunctioned.

"Of course. You don't think that your soul will just come of it's own accord, do you? It's not that easy and you shouldn't think it that so."

They all three stared at each other around the fountain. Duo sat glaring at the heart in a jar. Alex was fidgeting like crazy, bouncing her foot over her knee.

"Come on. Come on. We don't have all eternity. Eat the thing so we can call your soul back."

"I have a soul thank you very much."

"A human soul. You want your god one so you can awake your powers."

"Apparently mine are awakening. I was shimmering a couple of days ago."

"That happens. It's called a power wave. Deities normally give it off."

There was an awkward silence. Meryl's face was fixed on Duo's. Her white eyes blended in neatly with her pale skin.

"Do you want me to change it into something more pleasing for you?"

He looked up, "You can do that?"

"Of course! I'm a witch. What kind of a witch would I be if I couldn't change a heart into something pleasing to eat?" With a wave of her hand, the heart in a jar was replaced by a burger and fries.

Alex raised both her eyebrows at the sight of the burger. It had a red tint to it. The fries were pink and looked just a tad soggy.

The gundam pilot turned human god salivated at the meal in front of him. Reaching for the burger, he took a big bite and promptly spit it back out.

"What?" Meryl asked, "I told you I'd change your heart into something pleasing. I never said it'd be pleasant to eat. Come on. Eat up. We haven't got all day."

Slowly and painfully so, Duo finished off the burger. Bite by bite, he grimaced through it before moving onto the French fries. When the plate was finished, he pushed it back and finally said, "That was by far the worst burger I have ever had."

Alex leaned forward suddenly, grabbing Duo's face and holding it tight. "Your eyes are glowing."

"They are?" He asked.

Meryl leaned back, calm as can be as a sudden faint darkness clouded the room. Like a mist, it seeped from underneath the door. The Goddess of Death stood up in front of Duo who'd suddenly gone deathly pale. The bones on the back of his hands stood out. He placed a hand on his chest, pain flaring everywhere as the darkness melted and centered on him. Alex leapt backwards as the door flew open and the horrid creature from before stood before them. It's face was mangled, the wings broken into pieces. There were no eyes though. The violet eyes from before were gone. Alex's gasp of horror went unheard as the thing literally walked through her straight to Duo and into his body.

In the chair, he convulsed, his back arching like a dome. With his eyes screwed shut in pain, he let out an unearthly scream. Alex covered her ears from the inhuman pitch while the witch nearly watched while everything happened. After what seemed like an eternity, he collapsed on the chair, breathing harshly.

The goddess stepped towards him softly. "Duo…?"

He turned pained eyes towards her, his face literally lighting up as his eyes rested in hers. "Anarhria!! My love!! You've come back to me! You've found me!!" His voice seemed deeper. His body radiated power. His eyes were glowing, like before. Standing up, he moved towards her shocked form. Taking her face in his hands, his lips collided with hers. Like lovers reunited she melted against him wrapping her arms around him until her mind came back to her and she stepped away shocked.

Shaking her head from side to side, she repeated a mantra of "No," over and over again. She stood confused. "Your not Duo." Her eyes watched his when his smile dropped and he suddenly looked like a defeated soul.

"You might have found me, but your love for me hasn't carried over."

"I never said I didn't love you…..I said 'your not Duo.'"

He shook his head. Everything about him seemed to radiate darkness despite the fact his eyes were like brightly colored jewels of amethyst, his hair seemed to be brighter now, his skin looked waxen, and his face looked gaunt. He looked like he'd aged twenty years.

"I'm still Duo," he explained, "the only difference is now I inhabit his body as well. Despite the fact that I am him, he is the human aspect, I am the god. I cannot change that."

She was quiet for a bit. Looking at him. Her eyes watched him as he walked over to a mirror and turned back to her, extending his hand. All he said was please as he stood silently waiting for her.

She walked on unsteady feet to him, holding his hand as he wrapped himself around her. His hands were on her stomach as he guided her to the mirror.

"You and I were married. So many years ago. You were beautiful. I was the most lucky god in all of old Roma to have received into my life such a glorious wife and companion." He paused, turning to look at Meryl who had been sitting quietly watching what was happening.

She waved her hands, "Go on. Go on. Who better to tell her about her life then her own husband."

Alex's face paled. "Husband?! I wasn't even asked…..Are you really my husband?"

He smiled, "Yes, we are. We've always been married, you and I. But if it makes you feel better, I'll ask again. We'll renew our vows so that you can have a clear conscience."

She sighed. "thank you…"

"I love you, Anarhria. I have for thousands of centuries even as my soul scoured the land here in oblivion. I'll wait for ever for you if that is what you want."

She leaned her head back, catching sight of a smiling Duo that just…wasn't Duo. She looked into the mirror. Her eyes were glowing a bit. Her face was waxen like his, her chin more prominent then usual. Her hair was brighter, and seemed almost…silken now.

The god of death placed his chin on her shoulder, looking into her eyes through the mirror. "When you and I married, we were the strongest pair alive. You had the power of the moon and darkness at your fingertips. I had death and corruption all around me. You shared in my death, helping me when I needed the help. The years seemed to fly by. Your power grew and equalized with mine. We were unstoppable."

He sighed, "But then, there were hunters. A thousand years ago, they cornered us. They wounded me. I don't even know how. There are literally no ways to kill a God. You were able to get us out of there, but the wound was fatal. Within the week, I was dead. I remember your face after all these years. You held my hand, tightly, maybe too tightly, but I didn't care. Your face was the last thing I saw before my soul slipped into oblivion. That's where my memory ends. I know nothing more except pain."

Alex turned to him. "Why did the hunters attack us? And what kind of hunters were they?"

"They were vampire hunters. Haha, I'll never forgot the way their faces looked when we sent off an entire family's souls. They thought I had sucked the souls from their bodies. I merely guided it on its way to the underworld. They attacked us though for our unearthly pallor, our beauty, our grace. All were the characteristics of a blood sucker. The fact that they thought I was a vampire made me laugh in their faces. They weren't too pleased about that."

"Why didn't they attack me?"

He sighed. "They didn't attack you because you physically looked like you had become un-horrified. Do you not see how you glow right now? Your eyes, your hair, your skin, all of it glows with the supernatural power of the gods flowing in your veins. When I died, all of that died with me. You became dulled slightly. Your powers waned and you seemed almost human to them. That's why you didn't get attacked by them."

She stood quiet for a few minutes. He continued to hold her, resting his chin on her shoulder. After a bit, she turned to him.

"What would happen if we didn't get married?"

Shrugging, he said, "Nothing. But we'd still need to work on stabilizing our powers. They're quite destructive if not taken care of."

"So…I have a choice?" She asked hopefully.

"Indeed. You always have a choice. I love you. I would never force you to do something you didn't want to."

For the first time since she'd been back around Duo, Alex smiled a true smile. Her face lit up, her eyes sparked, and her face seemed to flush. He grasped her hand, holding it in his. He could feel the heat radiating off her.

It was at that moment that Meryl decided to butt in. "I believe the two of you should be on your way. The death of the sun is upon us."

The two gods nodded their heads before moving to stand by the door. They stood side by side, looking out into the darkness. They turned back when Meryl placed a pale withered hand on both their shoulders

"Good luck controlling your powers. I hope to hear from the both of you again. Have a safe trip home to the God's Ledge."

-end 4 now-

didja like? It's really long. a lot is happening. I've ben writing this for 4 years now. and i FINALLY know how i want to finish it. So happy bout that. Leave questions, comments, problems in the form of a review. Reviews are nice. I like them. Nice people leave reviews. until the next update, Hasta Luego.


	30. Chapter 30

So, i've ben rather busy. A lotta crap has happened to me since i last updated. lost my best friend, dropped calc and chem lab with satan, made myself a part time student, found out im homeless for next semester and my father doesnt want me rooming with a bunch of guys, so yeah. I have finals next week. i should be studying for my finals, but i figured since i finished the lastt chapter, i said, "screw studying for the moment, i have over a week." and i decided to put up this chapter. I'm so happy to be going home tho. i miss NJ. PA is very different. I miss my friends. lol!! oh well, ill see them in about 2 weeks. I probly wont update for a while depending on how long i work when i get a job and how long im with friends and family. So, enjoy this chapter. :)

disclaimer, i dont own the g-boys.

-Chapter the thirtieth-

"I can not believe you!! What exactly would be the purpose for your attacking those soulless people after we left Meryl's?!" Alex wrapped the bandage around his forearm, pulling tightly and making him wince.

"Ouch!! Do I need a reason!? It was attacking you!!" Duo yelled, trying to pull his arm back.

They were in one of the Alex's rooms on the God's Ledge. The black and blue comforter gave the white, silver, and gold room a distinctive look. Duo was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"We're immortal, numb nuts!! What the fuck is it gonna do?!"

"Well, obviously, we've already figured out that being immortal has absolutely NO point when we look at me. I'm the living example."

"You came back to life for gods sake!!" She finished off the wrapping with a purposely strong yank making the God wince again. "and how do you know it was trying to kill me, huh?! How!?"

Duo sighed, standing up and flexing his arm. "It was attacking you."

"You blew it up with a fire ball. I'm pretty sure I have zombie gunk all over me."

"It's distinguishing."

Alex grunted, "It's disgusting is what it is. And, on top of that, I'm sure you were just waiting to use your godly powers again."

"Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't. It has been one thousand years. Come now, Anarhria, don't be so crass."

Alex turned away, walking to the other side of the room. "The name is Alex not Anarhria. Your name might not have changed but mine did. Sorry, but, I'm not your wife anymore."

She turned just in time to see his face fall. Immediately, she felt guilty. This god from another time only knew of his love for her. Its been a thousand years and he still believes they're married. He still loves her.

Trying to salvage the mood she said, "Not yet….at least…."

"Not yet," he conceded.

She turned back to him. "I have no idea what I want right now. I'm still trying to become used to the fact that there is one body in front of me with two distinctly different personas inside. I can't make the decision of marriage this…early in our being together."

He crossed the room quickly to her. Taking her hands in his, he looked straight into her eyes. "You will think about it though, right?"

"Of course." Alex broke the eye contact walking towards the door. "Come on, let's get something in your stomach other that rancid heart burger."

"Food?" He asked, a suspicious gleam in his eyes. "Actual food?"

"Uhh, yeah. Real food." She shook her head and walked out, Duo following her close behind. He was looking at his surroundings.

"Heaven really has changed a lot." He commented, watching as a bunch of angels in white gowns came out of a room with an assortment of things.

"This isn't Heaven. This is the God's ledge. If you want Heaven, you're gonna haveta go look somewhere else. All the souls that pass into the afterlife begin here and work their ways into Angelic City."

"What's that?"

"The equivalent of New York City in the afterlife."

"…what's New York City?"

Alex stopped. She hadn't thought about her time for eight years. Why would she think about it now. New York didn't exist anymore. She shook her head, confused as to why it happened.

"Come on, Duo. You need food."

She pulled him into the cafeteria, the hustle and bustle stopping as the two gods entered. Maneuvering him to the front of the line, she filled up a plate with random foods, including a regular looking cheeseburger, a piece of Lasagna, as well as chicken fingers.

Duo followed her back to a table in the middle of the room. She deposited the tray on the silver surface and sat down, folding her dress under her. Duo flopped onto the chair across from her. She pushed the plate of food towards him, cutting the lasagna in half and giving half to him while keeping the other half for herself. The God sat regarding his food.

He picked up the burger, holding it in his hands, " Why must I eat this?"

"Because your pale." Alex replied, cutting her pasta dish and eating a bite.

"I'm always pale."

"Alright, then your too pale."

"I'm always too pale. I'm the God of Death. It comes with the job."

She looked up in time to see him open his mouth wider then it was supposed to stretch eating the entire burger in one bite. He looked like Duo. His face was the same, his bone structures, the way his fingers moved. Even the cross gave the idea of Duo. But the eyes, the facial expressions, the body movements, all of them weren't Duo.

He caught her watching him. "What?"

"your jaw…"

"Oh, that. It's just something that my father taught me when I was a young child. Do you suppose there is any cheese and wine over there?" He motioned to the table behind him.

"You haven't eaten your chicken fingers."

"Chicken Fingers? Since when do chickens have fingers?"

"They're not actually chicken fingers. They're chicken strips that are called chicken fingers because they look like fingers."

"No, they don't."

"Just eat them. Please. I don't know why they're called chicken fingers. They're just breaded and fried chicken cutlets."

"Ok…"

They ate in silence until the doors opened up and Vicky walked in, her blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders. She immediately spotted Alex and Duo, moving around the tables and various angels towards them. She plopped down next to the goddess effectively taking the fork out of the Goddess's hand and eating the rest of the lasagna.

"Oh my god!!" Vicky exclaimed around mouthfuls, "Do you have any idea how long the two of you have been gone?!"

"A day?" Alex said, taking back her fork and trying to pierce a chicken finger. Vicky's hand though moved and grabbed a piece of chicken and went to pull it back only to be jabbed by the plastic fork in Alex's hand.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

Alex gave the Warrior Woman a stern look. "The chicken tenders are his."

"You were going to eat one though…"

"You ate my lasagna, Vicky."

"So…"

"So what? You ate my lasagna."

The God watched the two woman go back and forth before clearing his throat and saying, "I'm going to go find bread, cheese, and wine from those fine ladies over yonder in the kitchen."

Vicky's jaw dropped as she watched him get up and move towards the line of angels waiting for food. "What the fuck?! Did he just say yonder?? And fine ladies?? And since when does he drink wine and eat bread and cheese??"

Alex remained silent. Vicky looked at her even as he returned with a plate of food, his bread and cheese, and a golden goblet filled with red wine. The warrior woman stood up suddenly, pointing down at the god.

"Who are you and what have you done with Duo?"

He looked up, his eyes darkening. His face held no emotion even as he answered. "I am Duo."

"Like hell you are!! Duo Maxwell does not do bread and cheese and wine. Duo Maxwell does not say 'yonder'. And explain to me what the whole, 'fine ladies' thing was."

Duo sighed again, muttering to himself, "I don't know why nobody believes that I am Duo…Do I act that differently?" Out loud he said, "My name is Duelias Maxwellius. I am Duo Maxwell but I'm also Duelias."

"Duelias Max-who-ius?" Vicky had a look on her face that was extremely confused.

"Maxwellius." Alex supplied. "It's his last name from god knows when."

The Warrior Woman sat down for a moment before Alex reached over and took the goblet from the God. "You're too young to drink."

"I'm over a thousand years old."

Alex looked at him, "Your soul is. Your body isn't. You've still got Duo Maxwell's body."

"I'm still over a thousand years old. Can I please have my wine back, love?"

The goddess stiffened, "Don't call me love."

Vicky leaned back, watching the two with a cautious eye.

"I'm sorry. It's a habit. You do know, the last time I saw you, you were my wife."

"I'm well aware of that. Habit or not, don't do it anymore."

The God gave his supposed wife a strange look. He wondered why she was so…aloof to him. She was never this completely disregarding of him. Not even when he met her in the tavern all those years ago. Her face was fuller, her hair seemed thicker. It still looked like it was silk, her eyes still sparkled when she smiled, and her voice still had that magic to capture him and drown all his sorrows resurrecting his happiness again. There just seemed something…different about her.

She noticed him staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied, "I'm simply thinking of the past and comparing you to your past self."

"And?"

He sat watching her. Once again it was a battle of wills. Vicky leaned forward, wanting to catch every word. He sighed.

"Look wise, you're the same. Slightly different, yes, but still the same. Emotion wise, attitude wise, everything else, there is not a trace of my beautiful wife of so many years ago. It's like she's vanished from this heavenly plane."

Alex leaned back. "Well, if you hadn't noticed, Mr. Maxwellius, it's been five hundred some odd years since I was reborn. I was not poor when I went into my half century slumber. I was well fed and well taken care of. Times have changed, hun, I'm not the same person I was before. And you? You were a completely different person to. You do know, all of his….your friends are going to barrage you with questions."

Almost as if on cue, the door to the cafeteria burst open and in walked the four other pilots along with Kaori. Kaori looked rather flustered and when she spied the Warrior Woman, her eyes narrowed noticeably.

Alex turned to Vicky as the water elemental angel came thundering towards them followed by the pilots. "What exactly did you do, Vicky, and you never did answer my question of how long we were actually gone." She raised an eyebrow as the Warrior Woman hid behind a plate when Kaori slammed a pale hand upon the table.

"What exactly was the purpose of dumping me on Earth?! Hmmm!? Answer me that, Warrior Woman, answer me that."

"I-"

"Duo!!" The warrior woman was cut off as Quatre ran around the table, hugging the Death god. "Your okay!!"

Kaori looked slightly miffed that she was denied her answer as Vicky shot as triumphant look at the dark haired angel. The blonde haired woman was oblivious to the glare Kaori sent her way.

Duo disentangled himself from the blonde pilot, giving rather nervous smile. "Hello Quatre." He looked at the other pilots. "Wufei, Trowa, Heero."

Wufei's eyebrows shot up. "What? No Wu-man?"

Duo shook his head, "No Wu-man."

Quatre's smile had gradually waned. "Duo, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Quatre."

The pilots didn't look to believe that answer. They all sat down at the table, giving all their attentions to their fellow pilot. Said pilot was just sitting with his eyes pleading with Alex to help him. She returned the look with equal ferocity.

She shook her head and stood up, mirrored by the angel and the Warrior Woman. "I did say that you were going to need to answer questions by them. I'll be back in a bit. Catch up with your friends. I'll set the both of us up in my room…for now, just talk with your friends. Good luck." She turned to leave.

"Your leaving me with these people!?" He had the decency to look a tad bit shocked.

"_These people _are your _friends. _I told you, you look like Duo Maxwell, but you are not him. Talk to your friends. Update them on your status. I'll find out what came to pass while we were in the Land of the Dead."

She turned to leave, her face blank as she walked away from the protesting god. With the angel and the Warrior Woman flanking her, the three head women of the God's Ledge lead the way into Angel City.

When the three of them walked into the Angel Café, all heads turned. Aurora came bounding out of the kitchen, her wings bouncing on her back. She attacked the Goddess, hugging her tightly.

"Mistress Lady Goddess of Death! How marvelous that you are safe and sound from your trip into the Land of the Dead! Everybody was so worried about you, but where is your mate?"

Alex hugged the waitress fairy back, "He's getting drilled by his friends. Seeing as your café is always useful for information, tell me, what has happened in the time I've been gone?"

"Oh, nothing much has happened in the month you've been gone. Work was work and everything was boring."

Alex looked at the waitress fairy. Inclining her head, she raised an eyebrow saying, "We've been gone for a month??"

Aurora stopped talking, becoming very quiet. "Yeah, why? How long do you think you were gone?"

"…A day…"

The water elemental goddess, Fairy, and Warrior Woman all answered at the same time in varied emotional pitches.

"A DAY!?"

"Haha, no."

"So time goes differently there…"

Alex looked at all three, motioning towards an empty table. "I think we need to sit down. We're gaining a lot of popularity from the other patrons here."

After sitting down and ordering desserts and beverages, the four set to talking. Aurora left to go take care of a few of her tables halfway through the conversation. Vicky and Kaori informed Alex of how demons had attacked the God's Ledge, of how there was a general fuss over everything from the Maiden Angels, of how everything had just been a mess with her gone. When Aurora came back to the table, she told Alex that the Dress Maker had been asking for her. She said that he had been bragging about the amazing dress he had created for the Goddess of Death. She also spoke of how they were thinking of expanding the borders of Angel City.

Aurora shook her head, blue shadowed eyes downcast, "Honestly, I don't understand why they need to expand the already infinite borders. It's pointless. The city will never fill up and the darker side of town can't exactly overrun the lighter side."

"How exactly does it not fill up?" Vicky asked, biting her cheesecake daintily.

Kaori shifted, folding her left leg over her right, "Angel city and The God's Ledge are what people down on Earth call Heaven despite the fact that Heaven doesn't exist at all. It's The God's Ledge, where people come after death, and Angel City, where they move to live after they've been acquainted with being dead, or Hell, where they go if they've been bad in life."

"So the basis of Heaven and Hell is the same except it's just not called Heaven." Alex finished off for Kaori, sipping her mint herb tea and loving the taste of the chocolate cake she was eating. It had been way too long.

The four of them sat talking for a bit more before there was a slight disruption outside. They watched as a few patrons, angels, and just random people of heaven backed away from the door, shocked looks on their faces. The farther they stepped in, the more the darkness outside seemed to glow stronger until outside the door stood Duo.

"Anarhria, I was looking for you." He calmly said to her, disregarding the looks of the occupants of Angel City that he was getting.

"For the last time, Duo, please, don't call me Anarhria. My name is Alex now. Ok?" She huffed and finished off the last bite of cheesecake.

The god stepped inside the small café and Aurora immediately hopped to his side. "Hello, and welcome to the Angel Café. How may I help you, Lord Master Death?"

"Papaya juice. Please."

The blue haired fairy raised an eyebrow. "This is a café…not a food store. We don't have papaya juice. You want papaya juice, your going to need to go to the nearest restaurant or food store."

"Then I'll have a tea."

Aurora physically cheered up. "That I can definitely do." She smiled and motioned him towards Alex before moving off into the kitchen and yelling for a cup of their best tea.

When the god moved towards the table, the other occupants of the café, minus the Warrior Woman, Water Elemental angel, and Goddess, all seemed to move away from him. As he sat down, everybody held their breathe. Alex exhaled first setting her cup down on the saucer and turning towards him, setting both of her legs on the floor.

"What brings you to Angel Café, Duo?"

He sighed. "I was lonely and those questions were hurtful. They were glaring at me like I shouldn't even exist. I tried to explain to them that I was in fact Duo. His persona just changed a bit."

Vicky laughed quietly to herself, muttering under her breath. "Ha! A bit he says. A bit my ass-Ouch! What was that for?" She turned an accusing look towards Kaori who calmly hid behind her black hair, cradling her drink to her.

"What the hell did you kick me for?" Vicky accused the Water Elemental woman even as the accused raised golden shining eyes to bright blue.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Kaori said in all innocence.

The Warrior Woman glared at the Elemental Water angel, swiftly turning herself to the side and engaging in a conversation with Aurora.

Kaori turned to study the God and goddess sitting across from her. The two looked similar. Since Duo had come inside the medium sized café, his darkened aura was the all more dark and Alex's matched his but with a tinge of white at the point closest to her body. She was glaring at him and he was looking at her like she was the reason he lived. It was, dare she think it, very sweet in an uncharacteristic way.

"I told you that you needed to have a talk with them. It was bound to happen anyway." Alex said, rolling her eyes at his comment.

"You left me. You deserted me."

"I didn't desert you."

"You came here. Your drinking and eating. You left me."

The goddess sighed, "I found out that there were repeated attacks on The God's Ledge by Hell and that we were gone for a month as well as the fact that the dressmaker has a new gown for me. You will accompany me to retrieve it."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Oh will I?"

"Yes, you will considering he gets very touchy-feely when I go to see him."

The god scowled. "I will protect you."

"I know you will. Just don't tear him limb from limb or blow him to bits. He's the God of Love and Temptation." Alex replied with a grimace on her face.

Duo noticed and immediately grabbed her hand. "Has he ever put a hand indecently onto you? Has he ever hurt you?"

The goddess looked down before answering, even going as far as to grab the God's hand as well. "I wouldn't say hurt, but he definitely makes me feel used like he only does nice things for me because he's the God of Love. Truthfully, he makes amazing dresses, but he's very…touchy feely."

"When I am there, he will learn to not put his hands on you unless he wants to lose those hands."

This time, Alex did smile. Her face brightened completely. Her hair seemed to glow even more and her skin became all the more pale. The aura around her seemed to darken and curve towards the god sitting across from her while his seemed to do the same towards her. His answering smile looked the same as if he was actually still Duo, not some duplicate with an opposite persona.

The young god suddenly stood up, sweeping his cloak back and offering a hand to the young goddess. "If I may be of assistance, milady, I will do my duty as your husband or husband-to-be and protect you from this vile God of Love." He grimaced, "I did hate Cupid back when I was alive previously. He was a pest who couldn't keep his hands off of you."

Alex grasped the god's offered hand and he pulled her up. "That sounds exactly like Joseph."

"Joseph? What happened to the roman names of olden times?" Duo lead Alex outside and into the street where a variety of people were walking. Some were floating by while others drifted. Some were hidden behind newspapers even though they steered around every obstacle that came in their path. Cars of all shapes went by in the street. Old cars, new cars, hover cars, horse and buggies, even the occasional random horse and rider swept passed the death deities.

The two stopped in front of a beige colored building with silver trim, frosted windows, and a silvery pink set of shades in each window. When they walked into the office, the secretary looked up, her bubble gum pink hair bouncing in her white clip and the red dress rising as she sat up straighter.

"Goddess of Death?" The pink haired fairy gave the dark goddess a once over before turning her gaze towards the god. "Gundam pilot?"

"Yes, I'm the Goddess of Death. Joseph wanted to see me?" Alex stared down the fairy in front of her, who in turn narrowed her eyes at the Goddess. It was a well known fact that Love deities didn't like Death Deities and that was well followed by anything that was in the Hierarchy of Love. As the love Fairy moved around her desk towards the coffee machine behind the two death gods, they both noticed the floor length dress which was red at the top and strapless, blending to pink and finally blending into white at the bottom. While the three were standing silently regarding each other, the pink haired fairy pressed a button on her headset and motioned them through the door in front of them.

As the two walked through the door, Alex turned to Duo. "Why are you suddenly so quiet? Your very tense right now."

His eyes hardened, becoming darkened gems in an aura of darkness. "I don't. Like. Love Deities. I didn't like them when I was alive previously and I do not like them now."

"Well take a chill pill, alright?"

"…What's a chill pill…?"

The goddess sighed and opened the door at the end of the lightly pink hallway. "Never mind, Duo. God, we need to get you acquainted with your human side again."

They walked through the door into a dress shop where the dark haired God of Temptation was standing. He looked up, his face immediately lighting up and his bright golden eyes glistening.

"Alex! Darling, I've been dying to see you for ages now!" He stepped forward as she stepped back, laying both his palms on her cheeks and pulling her face towards his.

His motions ceased though when from behind Alex came a sort of feral growling, almost animalistic. Over her shoulder came a whipping blackness, snapping at his hands and making him jump back in shock cradling his hands. As he looked behind the dark goddess, he came face to face with the God of Death.

"Cupid." This simple word coming from the mouth of the dark god seemed to make the God of Love and Temptation pale and take an intentional gulp making his Adam's apple bob.

"Mr. Maxwell…..I had no idea I'd find you here…." The love deity laughed unsurely even as he remained in Alex's six-inch-space.

Duo's eyes seemed to darken even farther when he heard what the love deity had said. "First off, the name is Maxwellius not Maxwell. Secondly, you touched my wife, and thirdly, unless you want to start losing limbs I'd suggest backing away from my wife…RIGHT NOW!!"

The God of Death had the satisfaction of watching the dark haired God leap back as if he'd been burned. Joseph glared at the death deity.

"Is there a reason why you're here, my lord Death?"

Duo's eyes narrowed further. "To keep you from doing what you were just going to do a few minutes ago. You scared my wife and I will have to bring about some salvation for her. You've aged surprisingly well from the boy fairy you were before."

"I haven't been a boy fairy in a very long time. Plus, as you very well know, I'm not a fairy anymore. I am a god now. The God of Love to be more precise."

Duo smirked, his smile lethal like dripping acid, "_I _thought you were the God of Love _AND _Temptation?"

Joseph physically bristled, "That too."

"I see." Duo turned away while still staying close to Alex to survey the room. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay and catch up on _old_ times with you, your very presence makes me want to…what's the phrase…hurl chunks?… and I do believe we should be getting on our way now. Can we have the gown that you've made for my wife, perhaps?" Duo turned his head a bit to give the love deity a stare out of the corner of his eyes.

Joseph seemed to stomp across the room, much to the amusement of the God of Death. The Love God pulled a dress bag off a wrack and drifted back over to the pair, holding out the bag to Duo quite quickly.

"For your information, my Lord God of Death, we're both old, not just me. If memory serves me correctly, you far surpass me in age."

Alex suddenly seemed to come back to the conversation with that statement, saying to the God of Love, "His soul may be old, Joseph, but his body is not." She laid a hand on Duo's arm. "Come on, Duo. Let's go now." Turning back to Joseph she said, "Thank you again for the dress."

"Yeah yeah, sure. Whatever." Joseph flew back to a row of sewing machines, waving a hand and reveling in the sound of twenty motors flaring up as the pair left.

Outside of the building, back in the steady flow of traffic, Alex looked at Duo and raised an eyebrow. "Catfight much?"  
Duo sighed, "You have no idea," and he led the way back to the coffee shop where Kaori and Vicky waited.

-end 4 now-

So, howd you like it? Be sure to drop me a line and tell me. i'm gonna need it after this week. Until then, cya later.


	31. Chapter 31

So, this story has been dormant for three years. i'm seriously hoping that people will still read it and enjoy it. School needed to take precedence over writing, but I wrote when I could between work and school it's been very tough. working full time, going to school full time( College is not easy by the way) Not being able to get back to my school of preference and being stuck back in my home state. *sigh* tons of stuff. you have no idea how i felt last may when i said, "omg! i know how i want to finish it!" Anways, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the gundam pilots or their world. however, the God's Ledge, Hell, and all the characters in those settings I do own.

Chapter The Thirty-first

**Lessons on Control**

An hour later found the two death deities in one of Alex's spacious rooms. The goddess stood in a floor length gown, strapless black, with blood red lace stitched around the bottom and across the chest area. The dress seemed tight, conformed to her body, accentuating the curves. When she moved, it swished back and forth and Duo's head followed her at every step.

"I like it. Despite the fact that this dress was made by Cupid, he really does know how to make a proper gown." The god stood up and moved towards Alex, grabbing her waist and holding her to him. "Please, I'm begging you, for the love of every god, come back to me, Anarhria…who ever you are. Just…come back to me."

She looked into his shining violet eyes only seeing hurt from thousands of years of loss. With his hands on her, the net started to close over her mind. She saw it coming and the fear that she'd lose herself was clear on her face as she pulled swiftly away, the dress hampering her efforts slightly. He reached for her again, but she'd backed away far enough that he would need to step forward substantially in order to grab her. She turned to leave only to have the door open in front of her as her forward motion to run lead her straight into the arms of a tall willowy man.

He had lightly browned hair, almost near the color of light bronze, that came down to a bit below his chin. His eyes, which were a warm brown color, twinkled slightly as he held her up and righted the goddess onto her own two feet. There was a slight smile on his face that could make any woman's heart melt. The wings springing from his back were a dark violet, nearly black, and his tunic and pants were of a distinctly blue color.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear as her eyes went between himself and the God standing inside the room with a look of pure shock. "You can't run from him forever, milady. You need to face your fears and combat the problems controlling your relationship with your husband-to-be."

By this point, Duo had regained his composure. "Rafael, so…pleasant to see you after so many years."

"The pleasure is all mine, My Lord Death. I'm guessing you don't want complete control over your wife-to-be. Am I correct?" Rafael's voice was like water sliding over rocks in a stream; gentle, yet swift.

"Quite correct." Duo's eyes drifted past Alex for a split second only to jump right back to the Goddess standing in the middle of the room.

"Then I suggest we move into a different room. Preferably a training room in order to swiftly handle and control both of your powers." Rafael moved back out into the hall, holding an arm out and gesturing for Alex to precede him. "Ladies first."

The Goddess took a step forward, her eyes confused, paused, and looked back at Duo. He sighed and walked forward, placing an arm around her waist while guiding her out the door. He walked with a slight bounce in his step, slowly, allowing Rafael to catch up with them.

Alex finally regained the power of speech, deftly asking, "Don't I get a say in this?"

Rafael turned his head towards the goddess, smiling, "Not unless you want to blow up the world, My lady Death."

Nothing more was said until they reached the room. The room in itself was large, white and had a wide array of weapons placed around the walls. The west wall was covered with mirrors. The light from the hall seemed much brighter in here. The white gave it a distinctly sterile feeling. They practiced for hours; Duo throwing enough energy at Alex to knock a horse over and Alex in turn attempting to block it.

"Concentrate now!" Rafael yelled again, "You must concentrate if you're going to control the power!"

Duo lunged forward, sending his power through the room. The door rattled on its hinges. Alex countered, throwing her weight back as she felt the mental cage start to form around her. She squeezed her eyes shut, blood-red tears coursed down her cheeks with the force. She envisioned herself free of the cage, again and again, repeatedly, until suddenly, there was peace.

She opened her eyes to find Rafael and Duo staring at each other slowly conversing about her.

"I think you gave her a bit too much, my Lord Death."

"You said, and I quote, 'Give it all you've got.' So I did."

"Well, I think, "all you've got" is a bit much to be throwing at her."

"Well, maybe you should watch what you say from now on." Duo smirked at Rafael, his violet eyes glinting.

Rafael sighed, "You always over did it though. Even back in the BC era when we competed."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you liked playing with the weather and bringing on a thunderstorm. I just directed the lightning to where I wanted to go. You supplied the weapon, which happened to be your own weapon, that turned against you."

"Your old, Duo." Both the deities' heads whipped down towards the goddess, leading both of them to hold the back of their necks in pain.

"Oh, you're up." Duo offered a hand to Alex who welcomed the hand and was pulled up swiftly. "Why are you crying, carissima?"

Rafael screwed up his face. The death god caught the look and turned his attentions towards his friend. "What?"

"She just said that you were old. I think she has a few problems with your mannerisms and the way you act. Do you call her carissima often?"

"Every once in a while. Why?"

The two discussed her as if she hadn't been there at all. She stood off to the side, carefully netting her mind so that Duo wouldn't feel her anxiety. Carissima was Latin for beloved. She had learned that from her Latin classes that she had taken when she'd first come to the God's Ledge.

"Maybe you should try to act a little more in this day and age than so far in the past. There's so much going on in this millennium that it's insane." Rafael scrunched up his face in thought. "Go follow up with JC. He's balanced out his more eternal duties with the millennium's activities. He's quite different."

"And JC is….whom?"

"Jesus."

"He goes by JC now? I ask again, what's wrong with the names of long past?"

Rafael sighed. "It would seem that though your body is new and revived, your soul is old and still in the roman era."

"My soul is fine thank you." Duo turned away and walked towards Alex. He held out a hand. "Come, my love. Old or not, we're going to eat something." After she'd placed her hand delicately in his, he pulled her up, dropping her hand again and moving over to the door. Just as he reached the door, he turned back to see that Alex hadn't moved from her spot over by the opposite wall. He motioned with his hand for her to come. As he turned to reach the door again, he was shocked to find that the door, at a blinding speed, had moved on it's own in the direction of his face and, without being able to stop it, slammed at full force into the side of his face.

*~*~*  
So, Did you enjoy it? My friend actually gave me the idea for Rafael. Yes, I did take Latin. In college, hopefully(fingers crossed) i'll be graduating next spring with a double major of Classics and Latin as well as a Biology Minor. Besides that, if u did enjoy(please say you did) feel free to review the story with the little button in the bottom corner :)


	32. Chapter 32

Okay, so, final chapter. it's longer than the last one. I should be studying for my latin intermediate II final on monday or sleeping before work tomorrow at 9am on mother's day, but i'm uploading because I am anxious. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own the gundam pilots or anything from their world, I just solely wrote this story for my own general good. I am not getting paid for it. However, the characters from Heaven, Hell, and the God's Ledge are mine. Rafael is my friend's character that she and I created. No takie without the asking. k? k.

Chapter the Thirty-second

**The God of Death returns**

"Is he coming around?" Someone knocked on his head with their knuckles.

"Stop that! If he has a concussion, that could make it worse!" Someone else, a female, said. Her voice sounded familiar. Someone, perhaps the familiar female, slapped the skin of someone else; perhaps the male who had previously spoken.

"What's a concussion?"

"How do you not know what a concussion is? Get with this century, Raf."

"Lady Death, I am with this century, but we don't have such things as 'concussions' here on the God's Ledge."

"Well, you could have told me that before hand."

"He's coming around. His head just turned." Ah, a new voice; female as well.

He opened his eyes. Blink blink. Blink blink.

"He's awake!" He turned his head towards the voice. A blue eyed, dark blue haired woman was leaning inches away from his face. Behind her was a woman with black hair and violet colored wings in a dark shimmering blue dress, and off to the left in the corner was a brunette man in a brown robe-like thing.

"Duo?" He turned his head to the blue eyed woman.

"Alex?" His voice sounded the same, "Why are you so close to me?"

Her face screwed up and a very educated "Huh," exited her mouth. "You got whacked on the back of the head by the door. Kaori said she heard energy blasts and she came to investigate." At this, Alex turned and gave the violet haired woman a dirty look.

Kaori threw up her hands, yelling out loud, "I didn't know that he was going to be standing right by the door. I just jumped in."

Alex sighed, "In any case, how's your head doing?"

"My head is fine. I feel like Deathscythe just did a lively tap dance with a polka right afterwards on it."

All three of the other occupants of the room gasped.

Alex leaned in closer. "Did you just say Deathscythe?"

"Yeah…" Duo leaned back as Alex came closer, peering into his face. She turned around to face the brunette and Kaori.

Hop-skipping over to them, she started gesticulating wildly with her arms.

"-eyes are glowing still!-"

"-hair still brilliant-"

"-remembers me?

Randomly she pointed back to the young God who was still laying on the floor. He could hear snitches and snatches of conversation, as the three of them looked over at him at rare moments. Out of nowhere they all stopped. Walking as a group, they came back over and kneeled by the young god who'd sat up Indian style. He looked from one person to the next, finally settling on Alex.

The person who spoke first though wasn't Alex. "Do you remember me?" The brunette pulled Duo's attention towards him.

"Of course I remember you. You're Rafael; my friend and co-conspirator-able to control the elements. I've been friends with you for centuries."

Kaori leaned forward now. "Do you know who you are?

He sighed. Apparently they didn't think that he was who he said he was. "My name is Duo Maxwell. I'm a Gundam Pilot. I pilot Gundam Deathscythe. I've known Alex for about three years now. I'm friends with Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Vicky, and all of you. My speed unicorn's name is Misty. I traveled through the Valley of Death with you, Alex, to get my god soul back. My soul itself is over two millenniums old. Have I answered all of your questions, Kaori?"

Rafael smiled and said, "Well, it seems that the knock on the head you gave him, Kaori, helped to un-jumble the mess that was his inner psyche. Congrats, we have Lord Death the Gundam pilot back in our possession."

Alex had sat back on her heels at some point during Duo's speech. Her face was held in an openly shocked position. Without warning, she launched herself at the gundam pilot, locking her arms around his neck and kissing him for all he was worth. When she pulled away from him, she refused to let go of him.

"Apparently, Alex wanted the old Duo back, the one whom she fell for." Kaori said to Rafael.

The brunette god nodded his head, "Apparently so."

Duo looked down at the blue eyed girl by his side. "Alex, I need to eat something. I'm hungry."

"Then we'll go to the cafeteria. I'm sure your friends will be very happy to see you."

The God of Death attempted to stand up, unsuccessfully falling back to the floor with the weight of the goddess at his side. "Love,…I need you to get up with me."

"Oh." she said and together they rose, still locked together at the hip. Alex turned around and said to Kaori and Rafael, "Come with us. We'll all eat together, yes?"

"Of course," the Violet haired goddess replied. She picked up her staff from the floor near the door and lead the way out with Duo and Alex second and Rafael closing the door behind the two deities.

The three walked in considerable silence through the while halls. After passing four different hallways, Duo heard his name being called from behind him and stopped to turn to see who it was. Darien stood with a book in one hand, his blond hair swept to the side, and Victoria right behind him, her gown a golden color matching her hair.

Darien sidled up to the four dieties. "Duo, it's so nice to have you here with us again. After Hearing that Kaori knocked you out-"

"It was an accident! I mean it, Darien!"

"-we're happy to have you back with us."

Duo sighed, "I never left. My past self just casually reinstated himself and Kaori simply knocked the two of us back into being. I'm still me. I still remember everything that happened, granted there are a few things that I'm not sure about."

"Oh?" Darien asked, closing his book, "Like what?"

Duo paused, collecting himself, and beginning to walk again, "Like why I suddenly feel extremely protective over Alex concerning Joseph and why I don't feel hungry for anything but wine and cheese."

"Oh that's easy!" Darien laughed, shaking his head a bit. "In the time before your resurrection, your past self continually had to protect his wife from Cupid. Cupid has had the hots for Alex for centuries; even farther back than her resurrection. And the cheese and wine thing, that's just the norm for gods and goddesses. We all delve into the wine, mead, Elixir of the Gods."

"Damned Elixir…."Alex mumbled.

Just as the six of them moved into the cafeteria, the other four pilots hailed them over to the table they were at. The two groups converged, pulling tables together. As they sat down, Duo turned to Alex.

"So, why exactly is it the 'Damned Elixir'?" He asked, curiously.

"I don't want to say."

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Okay, now I have to know. What's the reason?"

Alex was silent, keeping her eyes focused on the table.

To her right, Kaori chuckled. "She got a little bit too drunk on the Elixir a few years ago. I still have happy memories of our dear Lady Death dancing around the halls of the God's Ledge in nothing but her under garments singing I'm Too Sexy."

The aforementioned goddess gave the water deity a scathing glare who only chuckled again in response.

Her glare was shifted to Darius as he continued the story. "Yeah, I had to chase her around, trying to catch her. Finally, I tackled her to the ground and carried her fireman style back to her room."

Everybody in the group was chuckling as Alex slowly turned the color of a ripe tomato. She made to get up, but Duo caught her around the middle, pulling her back down again.

"Calm down. Everyone has their drunken stories."

"Yeah, like how you sprinted around one of Quatre's mansions, butt naked, screaming that you were Captain Kirk and you were going to save the universe after you finished a bottle of jager." Wufei laughed, "I'll never stop laughing from that. Two in the morning and Duo streaking around the house."

Alex chuckled, "Captain Kirk?"

Immediately Duo got up and started walking away, only to be stopped as his braid was yanked backwards. He turned to glare at the goddess.

"Sit down, Duo. Jeez, speaking of calming down."

"I'm going to get food."

"Fine." She shot him a glorious smile. "Don't get lost in space, Captain."

His parting glare had everyone laughing.

For an hour everybody sat and ate, catching up with each other. The pilots told Duo what he had missed on earth. Vicky told him about her many travels to different dimensions and the people she had met. Alex simply rehashed everything that he already knew about what had happened on the God's Ledge. A few times, while Alex was joking around with everyone, she'd catch the young god staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She never called him out on it, but she knew he was looking at her.

Suddenly, he got up, saying that he wanted to go for a walk around Angelic City. When he was asked, he declined saying that he simply wanted to think about a few things. Everybody shrugged, tossing it up to the fact that he was himself again and not the older God of Death.

After he'd left, the group started breaking up. The pilots needed to head back down to Earth so that they could work out a few things. Maybe they could get Duo a job with the crew that they were all working with. Darien needed to go manage a few personal things and Kaori and Rafael decided they would go spar together, possibly channeling the water elements.

Vicky and Alex decided to go back to Alex's room which was on the far side of the Ledge. They were about halfway there when from behind them, they heard the call, "Goddess!"

They both turned to see Meryl walking towards them. Her white hair was streaked with silver and her animal print dress was now gold instead of bronze.

"Goddess," She said again, "I need to talk to you. It is of the utmost importance."

"Is something wrong?" Vicky asked of the witch.

"No, nothing is wrong, but if it wasn't important I wouldn't have left my home."

The Goddess and the Warrior Woman looked at each other before turning to the witch again.

Meryl motioned Alex into one of the side rooms, leaving Vicky to continue on to the Goddess's room alone. When the witch and the goddess were away from the public eye, Meryl looked at Alex very sternly.

"Now, I know how the Lord Death isn't what you were expecting, but your Duo is still in there. He still lives. However, both your soul and his needs to be together in order for immortality to be intact. Even if the two of you don't marry, you cannot leave him for someone else. It is your destiny to be with him. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal."

Meryl sighed, "Good. Now, the reason why I say this is because I realized something very important just the other day. Do you remember when you fell asleep oh so many years ago, before you were the Goddess?"

"I do, indeed, yes."

"Well, the long figure you saw wasn't just any figure. It was yourself-your previous self. Your previous self wandered the earth until her human resurrection had been born. Otherwise, the world would have been thrown into a chaos. There needs to be a God or Goddess of Death at all times, but when Duo died, though your heart was broken and you wanted to follow, you couldn't. So you waited and when finally your human self had been born, you allowed your soul to be free to fly away with your loving husband's until the two of you met again."

"That does make a lot of sense. Then I went to sleep for five hundred years until he was born again as Duo Maxwell."

"Exactly. So, in order that this doesn't happen again, I need you to keep your husband alive. He may be a god, and he may be immortal, but there is always a way to kill someone or something. Can you do that? Can you keep your Beau alive?"

"Of course. I'm not retarded. I can keep him alive."

"Good. Now, I need to return to the Land of the Dead because I despise the God's Ledge. Bunch of power hungry ninnies they are."

"Excuse me! Standing right here!" Alex huffed loudly.

"You are excused, Milady Death. Now, I am off." And saying so, she was out the door as quick as can be.

Alex stood staring after the witch, scratching her head. "What a strange person," she mused.

Shrugging she continued back to her room. As she neared her door, she heard her name again. This time it was Duo calling her. She stopped and waited for him so the two of them could walk together to her room where Vicky was waiting.

"Alex," he said, "I know how everybody has been saying that we can't be apart. That it is bad for our powers, seeing as they are uncontrolled for the most part. I also know how I've enjoyed your company for-what is it? three years now? And just today I realized how much I love to see you smile and laugh. When I was Duelius for a bit, I was akin to his love for you, and I began to realize just how very much I loved you myself."

Alex turned to Duo just before the door, and as she grasped the handle she said with a big smile, "I love you to, Duo."

As she turned the handle, and began to open the door, Duo got down on one knee and took a box out of his pocket. Both Alex's and Vicky's faces registered shock as he asked when the door was wide open, "Then will you marry me and be mine for eternity?"

Vicky was looking at Alex and back to Duo, to the goddess and back to the god. She watched as Alex's jaw worked, as if it were broken, just hanging open.

Duo was staring up at the goddess from the floor, blue diamond ring held out. There was absolute, complete and total silence.

Finally, Vicky looked right at the Goddess and said, "Well, for crying out loud, answer the God!"

"Oh my God. Oh my god.! Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes!" Alex launched herself at the god, toppling him over backwards onto the floor, hugging him and kissing him.

Vicky whooped off to the side, clicking her heels together. "Yeehaw! There is going to be a party tonight!"

ok, i'm very nervous to ask for feedback. This is the last chapter for this story. however, I have ideas for another one and a side story pertaining to Anarhria and Duelias. I'll try to get them started soon, but I dont know when i'll be able to. i'm maxed out for credits for summer and fall, and i'll have a heavy schedule for the spring before hopefully( fingers crossed) graduating. I'm looking into my masters in education as well. So, I'll do my best. and update when I can as well as if i can. until then, I bid you adieu.


End file.
